


Just An Act

by unluckeys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Change, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, and eddie can knit to his heart content, in a domestic little setting, they basically live happily together, whistleblower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckeys/pseuds/unluckeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon finds himself trapped into the lair of Eddie Gluskin- A.K.A 'The Groom'. What happens when he realizes it's safer there, in Eddie's arms, then outside-where he is exposed to all the horrors of Mount Massive Asylum?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Eddie x Waylon story!  
> Any comments will be much appreciated!  
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys  
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Merry Christmas! Hope all of your days go splendid! ♡

“Oh Darling~!” His deep voice rang through my ears, echoing off the full room I was hiding in. Under a sewing machine station, to be exact. My small frame came in luck here, allowing me to blend in with the dark shadows filling the room. Only occasionally when the lights would flicker on and off would I be in a position where I could be seen. All I could see from my crotched position was his blood-stained pants legs. Eddie Gluskin, A.K.A ‘The Groom’. The one patient not a single person wanted to mess with; the name that I heard whispered through the more avoidable patients. No one wanted anything to do with him, and here I was.  
I was trapped under a table trying to escape the grasp of his strong gloved hands, the ties of his leather straps, the curse of his “equipment”. Before he found my location the first time, I had saw some of the scenes he left unmanned; the torn open abdomens, the cruel sewn together genital areas, the very gory scenes.. It gave me horrible shivers, I couldn’t think about it otherwise I would begin to shake with fear. I knew that would be the death of me.  
“Darling, you are such a Minx.” His voice held a tone of enjoyment, his steps getting farther and farther away from my position. I let out a staggered breath, letting my body tremble one violent shiver. It was my shot, his foot steps sounded far enough away that I could escape! In his previous chase I got so turned around that I had no idea of my surrounding. I just knew there were so many dead ends... I got to my feet, letting them move as hard and as fast as I could try, try to get out. Except I ran into a dead end. His footsteps were right behind me, ringing in my over sensitive ears. I pressed my back against the wall as quick as I could, as far back as I could in so hope that he wouldn't see me...  
No luck. His large body frame stood in the wooden doorway of the hall leading to me. His off-white teeth were shining in the dark, his red-rimmed bright bloodshot blue eyes staring at me with challenge, as if this was nothing but a game.  
"Darling, it seems I have won the little game of yours... " His voice was rough, his steps thoughtful as each and every one got closer and closer to me. I looked both sides- on one side, was a wall: not a single chance to escape. On the other: an open elevator shaft! A ladder rested against the far wall, if I took one large jump I could grab hold of it, trusting my fatigued muscles did not give out. Just before he got to me, I turned and made a mad leap into the air, grabbing the ladder just time time to stop myself from falling horrible the entire floor onto the top of the elevator. But before I could breathe, before I could even think about it, the latter began creaking, separating from the wall with a loud cracking sound. My mind hardly had time to register that I was falling before I felt a large sharp pain through my leg. I let out a large cry in pain, my eyes watering as I laid helpless on top of the elevator.  
“Oh Darling! Are you okay!? Oh no, that looks horrible! Our little game went to far! I am going to come and get your right now.” His voice rang above me, his head leaning carefully over the elevator entrance that I just jumped through. The pain was overwhelming, the tears began falling from my eyes. The camera laid beside me, but that wasn’t my focus at all. I was thinking of what was going to happen to me. Not only was I going to die, It was going to be painfully. I couldn’t walk, I practically had to crawl to get over to the next floor. A large piece of wood was sticking itself inside of my leg, and I couldn’t find the balls to tear it out. Every movement made it splinter more and more in my leg, but I wasn’t going to die here, I was at least going to try and get out...!  
I reached the wall, about 4 feet tall, separating me from the threshold of the other floor entrance. I got to my knees, trying to pull myself up, trying to crawl up and over it, like I have so many times before, but I couldn’t. It was to painful, way too hard. My leg kept giving out under my weight every time I tried to put the lightest pressure on it. I needed help, but not the help I was getting. I rested with my back against the wall, covering my eyes with my blood and dirt caked arm, trying to at least have my dignity before he killed me; before he turned me into one of his experiments like the others...  
“Darling, there you are.. No, Don’t cry darling, you are alright, your groom is here for you now..” His large frame stood in the doorway, casting a large shadow on the wall in front of me. He jumped down as if it was nothing, shaking the entire elevator. I hoped at that moment that the thin rope holding us up would collapse and we would both died. I couldn’t take the tortures he was going to do, the screams I heard from in the attic... I couldn’t do that, I couldn’t handle it.  
His large body stood above me, towering at a height of at least 6’5. He kneeled down before me, and that is when I got a good look at his face.  
He was very handsome, his strong features and high cheek bones. The only thing was, that the right side of his face was covered in scabs, blood- all unimaginable things to me.. Though I probably mirrored the same. He reached out, his rough hand gently touching the tender flesh of my skin.  
“Don’t cry my love.. You will be alright.. Next time, when I win, let’s end the game.. No need to be so stubborn, darling..” He smiled encouragingly, though it just sent a horrible shiver down my spine. I pushed myself against the wall, shaking in fear of what he was to do to me, how he was going to kill me, torture me.. But, when his hands came under me, with all of the caution in the world, I couldn’t help but feel safer in his arms. This was the first time I was touched in a non-threatening way since.. Since...  
I try not to think about the divorce. I try not to picture her, my loving wife Lisa, in the arms of another man, telling me she fell out of love with me.. Telling me that she was pregnant, but it wasn’t my child.. Telling me she was getting the children, and if she feels gracious enough that she will allow me to visit...  
A wrecked sob escaped my sealed lips, sending my entire body into fits of crying, tremors... His arms wrapped tighter around me, holding me closer to his touch, strong chest, humming softly into my ears a little tune, allowing me to push out those bad thoughts, to bring me back to reality where it stood. Where it gruesomely stood, that is.  
"You must have went through horrors to get to me, my love. Fear no more, I will protect you from all of those maniacs...." he whispered softly, taking my tears as a sign of relief, of reliving the past until I got here... Though I was chased with a saw, almost beaten, harassed, and pushed around so much- I wasn't crying about that. The past prior is the worst for me.. and now, being in this mans arm- made me realize just how much I miss another humans touch. My hands dug into his dirty, sewn together blue vest as I tried to calm down my emotions. He wasn't going to kill me yet, that was all that mattered. I could have a few moments, days, weeks of life left... If only I played along.  
"Here sweet heart, I am going to fix up you ankle. Its going to hurt, but I need you to be strong. I know you are strong, my love..." He sat me down on a metal table, giving me freedom of movement. I wasn't chained down, I wasn't constricted. He trust me not to do any funny business. I wasn’t going to, either. I knew I couldn't run, I could hardly escape him prior to the large piece of wood in my ankle! He gathered some tweezers and a pair of pliers, holding my ankle firmly in his hand before beginning to extract the intruder. I had to bite down on my shirt sleeve to muffle my cries in pain.  
“Oh my love, I am almost done.. You are still awake- you must be so strong..” His voice was filled with a smile as he continued pulling all of the small parts of the wooden splinter out of my ankle. It wasn’t as bad as the initial pain, but it still was bad- enough that I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. But I didn’t- I stayed awake for the entire ‘procedure’.  
“There we are.. Now, just a few stitches and you will be as good as before...” He began to cruelly sew up my ankle with thread and needle, humming softly as he pulled the skin together. I let out a soft groan, my voice hoarse from my cries in agony. My face was stained with tears.  
“Well darling, you will be good as new in no time..” He leaned over my body, giving me a light kiss on my forehead- like what a parent would do to their child after putting a bandaid on a ‘boo-boo’. I looked up at him, my body shaking still... He carefully lifted me up as he did before, carrying me to one of the more obscure dead ends, into a bedroom that looked hastily patched together. The bed consisted of two cots pushed together with a blanket hand-sewed on top. He gently set me down, placing the blanket over me carefully.  
“You rest my love- in the morning I will continue with the main procedure.. To make you perfect...” He caressed my cheek gently, looking into my eyes. His eyes were so bright, it was nerve-wracking. I had no idea what ‘procedure’ he was talking about but at that moment I was so tired- and my body was so sore, I felt myself drifting off to sleep...  
___  
When I awoke, my body was strapped down to a metal table- my arms and legs held tightly by leather straps. I began to panic, struggling against the straps as hard as I could, trying to get any sort of freedom. My breath was coming out in strong puffs, my lungs expanding less and less each breath. I suddenly heard some tell-tale humming coming towards me- Eddie. Eddie was getting closer and closer, in his hand a tray with a lot of medical-looking supplies.  
“Oh, darling, you are awake! I was hoping you would sleep through it all, yet I guess it is too late now... I am going to fix your little...deformity here, in the least painful way possible...” He looked into my eyes, a large grin on his face. I wasn’t smiling, nor was I grinning, at all like him. I was panicing more and more, twisting my body in any attempt to get free- but the restraints were too tight. I realized that I was naked, and the ‘deformity’ he was speaking about was my genitals- Oh god, I didn’t remember most of my biology days, but I do remember there was a large artery in the penis that would lead to death if severed. Oh god, I was going to die here!  
“E-Eddie dear, I-I was thinking.. The extended one, there, I-I just pee from there, I-It isn’t worth your time to.. to get rid of it...” It hurt my soul to say this, meaning I was sending my “family jewels” straight to their doom- but I could survive without those...  
“But darling, it is unsightly...” His voice was more whiney the arguing, I knew I have him here, I could worm my way out of this, my certain death. Just had to remember to play the part, to keep up with his delusion that I was his ‘bride’  
“Eddie, dear, if you just leave it, I can be healed quicker so-so we can get married! I-If it’s still unsightly after then.. Then you get remove it.” Though my voice was shaking, I still held the authority in it that I had towards my children whenever they tried to use their adorable puppy dog eyes on me. It wasn’t going to convince me.. Just like he wasn’t going to either. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before giving his head one solid nod.  
“Alright dear, we will leave that.. appendage for now. Now, I’m going to put you to sleep- it’s the last of my sleeping gas.. So, when you wake up, you might be confused.. Just know I will be here for you...” He took out a can, aiming it towards me face before spraying it. I coughed and gagged on it for a bit before I began to slowly fade away, my last sight was Eddie as he encouraged me to fall asleep...  
_________  
When I woke up, I wished I hadn’t. I wished that I had just stayed asleep- until I died. I was in so much pain, I could hardly breathe. Everything below my hips was on fire, pulsing, aching, hurting. I managed out a groan in pain, attempting to curl myself up in a ball, as I do whenever I am in a lot of pain.  
“Oh darling, don’t do that, you are you to tear a stitch..” Eddie’s hands quickly went to my hips, pushing me lightly back to how I was laying before, on my back staring up at the dingy ceiling. “Darling, you are so strong, you are recovering so well.... Here, take this...” I felt his hand close to my face before he forced a couple pills into my mouth, his other hand coming in with some water. I got a little bit of it in my mouth, the rest running down my chin and soaking my clothing- which was changed at some point to something without a bottom section- a long shirt, maybe?  
Swallowing the pills was hard, my throat was still so sore from my screams in pain earlier, but the water felt so great. I was so thirsty.. I looked up towards Eddie, seeing his encouraging smile aimed towards me. He held my hand in his own calloused one, squeezing gently. “Oh, love, you look beautiful...” He spoke softly, that deranged look in his eye not as bad as it was before I fell asleep... His eyes were full of relief, full of pride- something that just warmed me to my core, I hadn’t been looked at that for such a long time, been touched so gently, had soft words of encouragement whispered to me.... I squeezed his hand back gently, giving him a tired smile. Somewhere, my mind was telling me to stop this, to turn away from his touch- but it was just an act, just a way to survive in his grasps.  
“Thank you Eddie..” I said softly, gaining such an approving look from him. He knelt his tall frame down by me, so he was more equal-level with me.  
“Anytime, my love..” He whispered softly, his lips gently pecking my cheek. Oh, he was so gentle, nothing like I imagined the first meeting that I had with him. I was sure he was going to saw me in half just like the others, but.. I guess I was special, in some way? I mean, I don’t look like any of the variants, since I was not a previous patient for long, so I still had all of my skin and my facial features in tack... Eddie too, he didn’t look like he was so affected such as that, though the right side of his face was missing so much skin, the scabs just horrible.. I lifted up my hand, the one not being held so strongly by him, to bring it gently to his face... The poor guy, what had they done to him?  
I remember, right after I sent the email, and before they confronted me on it, I had to fix the coding on the computer for the engine.. He was the one! He ran towards me, begging for help, telling me that I could end this! It was him.. And then, his face was on the screen, tubes stuffed in his mouth, his eyes wide with fear, wide in pain... I felt myself begin to tear up, for the horrors he went through..  
I know, right now I am laying here in so much pain because of his hands, because of what he done to me- he mutilated my manhood!.. But, I still felt bad for the guy. He was nice, at least to me- gentle, kind, encouraging, playful, even... He was forced through that painful engine treatment..For how long? I was in for only a few hours and it was just.. Just absolutely crazy, what happens to your mind.. He might not even be like this, all that he did, all of the bodies that he left around in different stages of mutilation.. It could have been because of the inhumane treatments...  
“Oh Eddie...” I sighed, keeping my eyes locked with his. A few tears fell down my red cheeks, rolling onto the bed. “Eddie.. I’m sorry for.. for what they did to you...” I whispered, my throat now hoarse with tears. Eddie just stared at me, slightly confused before he shook his head and embraced me, pulling my lean chest to his. It was so warm, so nice.. I could picture myself here for longer than just a short hug.  
“Darling, it’s not your fault... Just rest now, my love. I will come back in a while later to bring you some food.. you must be starving..” He held both sides of my face in his large hands, looking into my eyes. I felt my face begin to flush, my face being so close to his, I just.. felt breathless. Again. He slowly brought his lips closer and closer to mine, leaving few centimeters away before he locked them together, our breaths mingling, our bodies so close together.. It wasn’t the best kiss I ever had, but to me, for the situation, for the pity I was feeling, it was precious...  
He broke it before it got too deep, lying me back down and tucking me in. “Sleep well, my love..” He spoke softly, leaving the room. I didn’t hear it lock, did he trust me enough already to leave me like this? Right now, I could hardly move without assistance, I knew better than to think of even trying to leave. He caught me when I was completely healthy- now with an injured leg and... other bits, what was I going to be able to do?  
This man was sick and he needed help, that was all I knew. It wasn’t his fault either, it was the crude, horrible, treatment that this stupid place did to him that made him do this; I just knew it. Being in for just a few moments made me feel so.. disconnected to reality. There could be some way that I could help him, some form of therapy I could low-key give to him while I recovered.  
My thoughts alone were oh so tiring. I felt myself fall asleep, my last thoughts being full of one man; Eddie Gluskin.  
____________________

I awoke to the smell of cooking vegetables. My stomach turned hungrily- demanding to be filled once again. I let out a soft groan, turning into my pillow again. My body didn’t feel as painful as yesterday. My legs, however, were getting sore for lack of movement. Though I knew better than to try and test them out... I did, however, sit up onto my butt. It felt so good for my back to be sitting straight up again. I could hear sizzling out in the hallway, along with the soft sounds of a music player. I fiddled with my hands a bit before deciding to just go for it- what harm could be done for asking a little help?  
“Eddie!” I called out, flinching at the sound of my own voice echoing through the quiet room. I heard a pause in the previous humming, before foot steps came quickly to my room. He opened the door, a smile lingering on his face.  
“Oh my love, you are awake earily. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed...” He knelt before me, looking up at my face. “How are you recovering?” His eyes looked slightly anxious, which was something I wasn’t expecting.  
“Well, I could sit up..” I said with a slight joking tone to my voice. But when I looked at him, he didn’t pick it up,  
“You did, though you shouldn’t have. You are going to hurt yourself and push our wedding back later..” His voice was practically a growl, his entire demeanor changing. “Are you trying to push our wedding back more? It’s your fault for hurting yourself already!” He gripped my chin tightly, forcing me to stare into his clouding, darkening eyes.  
“N-no! I want us to wed soon as possible I just.. I just need to be near you Eddie! I love you, E-Eddie...” My voice broke, my eyes watered. A quick cover up, for whatever reason flared his anger. He was starting to hurt my face, I knew it would bruise. He stared at me, as if trying to find any falsehood in my words.. But, whatever he found, calmed him down. He let me go, standing up straighter. He fixed his vest, clearing his throat.  
“I’m going to bring you some food, darling. Just lay, rest- we need you healed as soon as possible..” He left, his body obviously tense. I let out a breath I hardly knew I was holding- I felt I barely escaped my death there, if this whole thing wasn’t going to kill me anyway. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths.  
I guess I had fallen asleep, or something, because when I opened my eyes there was a tray resting on my lap, a metal tray filled with what looked like cooked canned vegetables on it. It sure did smell good, however. My stomach made a loud groan in need, my mouth began to water. I was so hungry, I don’t remember the last time I had ate. I mean, I couldn’t when I was running but I wouldn’t have wanted to. The sights and smells of everything was.. was horrible... But I needed food, I knew that.  
I carefully positioned myself to be sitting more upright, careful of the incisions. I ate quietly, hearing the soft hum of a sewing machine outside my room. Though I knew I was safer being away from him, I couldn’t help but feel slightly.... Lonely being left here to eat by myself. I hardly ever do, I typically have family, friends, or before the scandal, my wife and children to accompany me at all 3 meals of the day.. So sitting here, forced to listen to the sound of my fork against the plate, the chewing sound of my food filling inside my ears was... Strange. Unwelcomed.  
Eddie walked in after a bit, my food just about gone. “How does it taste, my darling?” He asked with a big smile on his face, all previous tensions abandoned. I actually smiled, for real this time too, by the company of another. I finished swallowing the food in my mouth before I allowed myself to speak, knowing my manners well enough to know not to speak on a full mouth.  
“Very delicious, Eddie. Thank you, very much...” I said, a light color filling my cheeks. What was this? Why was I feeling a bit nervous? It must be the fact that at any moment I could say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, and end up with the others, laying on the bloody table with what remained of my manhood sawed in half by a buzz saw. The thought send a quick shiver down my spine, which did not go unnoticed by my ‘groom’.  
“I am glad to hear, you are very welcome, however.. Are you chilly? You appear to shiver...” I gently set the plate to the side, returning to my initial position under the scratchy wool blanket, apparently a mixture of multiple different blankets.  
“Yes, My groom, I am a tab bit cold..” I whispered softly, looking up at his tall, muscular figure as he approached the bedside. He kneeled down so he was closer to my eye level, looking at me with those bright, blue eyes; currently extremely bloodshot, however they appeared to stop bleeding, as what I saw with my previous encounters with him.  
“My dear, would it be against your virtue if I allow myself to keep you warm?” He asked, sounding very cautious of his request, examining me fully before doing any action. At least I could say he was a gentleman.... A slow blush creeped up my face. I hadn't slept in the same area as anyone since my wife.... I felt a lump develop in my throat, threatening to close my airways. I needed that contact, demanded it so much I just... Gave my head a quick nod, pulling up the covers to welcome him in. I can’t believe Just allowed a mad man to join my bed but..I really wanted the contacted, needed it... It was the only way to stop of flood of memories, of emotions of my beloved wife- the look on her face as she left me, the cold, heartless tone in her voice...  
“Just... Remember, I am a woman of virtue, and I plan to not give myself until after the wedding.” I said it clear, looking back at my captor. He was looking at me with such fondness, such admiration that I felt my heart skips a beat. What the hell was that about? Maybe fear, yeah, that had to be it. He crawled into the bed next to me, getting himself comfortable with his front pressed against my back.I closed my eyes, actually finding myself cuddling back against the madman... I mean, he was large, and warm.. and his hand began to gently trail around my front, avoiding any spots that would be consider ‘naughty’ to touch... It was a relaxing feeling, knowing that if I was just here, quiet, and did not upset him that.. He was going to protect me, take care of me... It was something I really needed right now... I fell asleep, dreaming of a beautiful baby girl in my arms, her proud father looking down at me with such bright, beautiful blue eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon keeps trying to force himself into the roll of the bride- what happens when the lines between delusion and an act are crossed? 
> 
> Oh, and there is a weddinggg~!

I woke up in cold, lonely bed, missing the feeling of his large hands on my stomach, gently rubbing small circles up and down- wait, what am I thinking? Maybe I’ve gone mad too. It looked like I had been sleeping for a while, the slight crack in the structure that leaked in the sunlight did once again. I had to be out for a good day- maybe more. I closed my eyes, listening closely for any signs of where he was at. When I heard the soft hum of his sewing machine, I knew that I was safe. Not that he was a danger in my mind now-no. I was thinking that if someone were to enter, he’d be their first obstacle to me. I wouldn’t be in danger. At this moment, Eddie was the least of my troubles compared to the ‘acquaintances’ made before reaching here.  
“Oh Eddie, My groom...!” I called out, forcing myself into a sitting position. It didn’t hurt as much, but actually felt very good for my sore back. There was a quick stop in the sewing sound, before the footsteps came quickly towards my door. It opened and out popped my unfortunately betroved.  
“You're awake my darling! Do you need something?” he came right to my side, gently taking my hand in his. I looked down at my very dirty appearance, feeling like I had to get myself clean in one way or another. I also knew I couldn’t walk by myself yet, but I had this strong, burly man here before me, willing to do anything for his ‘bride’. Just act the part, and he was putty in my hands.  
“Yes, I would very much like a chance to clean myself, If you wouldn’t mind.. It's been too long, and I feel rather... Unfeminine,” A hard word for me, a man, to say, but I forced it out. Keep up the act! “Like this... Will You help me?” I asked softly, batting my longer than average eyelashes at him. At least it came in handy, those genes from my mother. It was probably what saved my life right now- that my looks were above the mutilations of the variants here.  
“Oh yes, if you feel like you're up to doing so.. You don’t think it would hurt you, do you?” He watched me with worried, anxious, his hand going to gently caress my face. I didn't flinch, which made me proud. Flinching would get me no where. I gave a slight shake of my head, keeping eye contact with him. His eyes were less bloodshot, which I took as a good sign.  
“Oh yes, I understand how you could feel dirty, what those others did to you.... Come, I will help you..” He placed his hands under my knees and on my lower back, lifting me as if I was nothing- I weighed a good 150 pounds! He carried me out and to a bathroom, one that if I was in different conditions, I wouldn’t even step foot in. But I was concerned as of now was if the water ran- if it did, It would be like the bathroom of atlantis. I really did feel disgusting, fluids of all kind caking my pale skin, dirt coating that- all that would require me scrubbing my skin raw.  
He began the water in a bathtub, that actually worked! It came out tinted more brownish, but whatever was in the water could not equal to the amount of dirt that laid on my skin. I would happily take the discolored water if it meant ridding myself of this horrid feeling.... He ran it until the water reached halfway.  
“Do you want me to help you change, my love, or is that indecent?” he asked,his eyebrows knitted together. I had to think carefully here.  
He’s already seen my naked, that's for sure. He practically made what nudity I had now! However, I wasn’t going to remind him of that..  
Another point is the fact that I don’t know how to undo dresses (I figured out it wasn’t a long shirt!) in the first place, especially like the one he had placed on me. I believed it had things in the back.. Another point is the fact that standing up for any period of time still was extremely painful so.. I decided to do the most reasonable thing.  
“Oh, Eddie, we are to be wed.. I feel it will be acceptable if you see me nude, as long as it progresses no future..” I said with the fake blush of a virgin. I mean.. as of now, I was a virgin- everything that was ME was new, though I didn't take the time to explore the new bits. I just knew I still had my member and that was the important thing.  
"That is true, my love. I enjoy your trust..." He smiled that smile at me, one that most disgusted and aroused me at the same time. I really think im getting sick just being here, I mean, any arousal by this monster was crazy!  
His hands began this very intricate work on the back of my dress, allowing it to open and slide off my shoulders. My lower half was covered in bandages and some rather frilly underwear- one that made me question just how he managed to make it. He must have been a rather good scavenger to gather all of the stuff he had.  
He began to remove those, holding me up and supporting most of my weight. He first pulled off the bandages, then the underwear, leaving me nude before him... It was slightly intimidating. There was always the chance that he will take a second look at me and decide I was not the ‘fit’ mother for his children, and kill me. But, he didn't say nothing of the sort: he didn’t even focus much attention to my body! He then lifted me up as if I was nothing, again, sliding me into the cold bathwater. Cold water was better than nothing, I suppose.  
He rose to his feet, gathering a piece of fabric as a washcloth, though he lacked any soap. "Darling, I shall be outside if you need me..." He turned to leave, however stopped in his tracks when he felt my hand on his lower calf.  
"Please, stay with me? I wish to not be away from you for any longer.. I can even see how your wounds are being healed, from what those other girls did to you..." My voice was edging on begging, however it was something I needed. The caked, dry blood that still was on his face was really beginning to scare me. He seemed to contemplate my request before nodding, taking the time to remove his vest and roll up the sleeves of his filthy button-up shirt, that at one point was white.  
"As you wish, my love. However, if I am here I might as well be of assistance for you..." he spoke gently, his deep voice hitting me in places that have been resting for too long. He gathered the wash cloth, beginning to rub it up and down my bare skin, making sure to watch my face whenever he neared much more... risque areas, like my chest and my lower hips. However, he was thorough with his cleaning, and I felt my body begin to relax under his gentle yet effective strokes. He gave me the washcloth to clean myself in other areas, ones that he didn't push me to accept his touch at.  
"I know you are not accustomed to the sight and touch of man," He began, and all I could think was 'you got that right', "So I shall move slow as we get accustomed to the life of engagement." He said with that smile on his face.  
"Thank you, Eddie... Now, come closer so I may return the favor..." He moved his face and upper body above the tub, keeping the rest of his figure outside. I assumed he wasn't going to show the rest of his body, so I was not going to bother him about that. I gathered the rag, gently moving it to his face. The right side was full with cuts, sores, and blood that was dried into place. His other side had a trail of blood down to his chin, dried under his previous bleeding eyes. This was a side effect of the engine (along with the complete insanity).  
I took care to his face, using the most gentle of touches to clean him. He looked extremely handsome when not absolutely crazy looking, I had to add. His face was so strong, his high cheekbones accenting his manliness. I knew, if it wasnt for the entirely insane thing, he would have been a rather impressive catch for the ladies. Or gentleman, if that was his preference. I then took the time to clean the exposed skin on his arms, being as careful with my touch. If he had some kind of scarring that could cause flashbacks, I did not want to be the one to remind him of it. I was getting the blood off, which was the most important thing.  
It went without much incident, other than a moment where he stopped me, looking into my eyes with a burning desire that I had to blush and avoid his smoldering eyes. Oh, something about him- with his face clean and his hands so close to my naked body... It set my blood to run hot.  
"If you are done darling, I have some clothing you can wear out in the main hall. I know it will be difficult, but I must leave to gather them..." With a sharp intake of breath, I gave him a slight nod, giving Eddie my acceptance of him leaving. Surprising enough, with him gone I felt kinda... cold, like, inside. Alone even. It disappeared before I could analyze what and why I was feeling like that, as Eddie returned with a simple yet beautiful dress. I mean, if it was for my female partner, of course. But for me? Still not very comfortable with that. Not at all comfortable, honestly.  
He helped me up, drying me off and skipping the bandages being placed back on. Just the underwear and the dress, which he had to fiddle with in the back to get it closed. As his gentleman self, he picked me up (bridal style) once more, leaving the bathroom. I expected him to take a left, since we had turned right to get in, but he didnt. He headed straight, right through a wooden door, into a room that I hadn't been to yet. It was large, with mannequins resting everywhere, all wearing large and beautiful dresses.  
"What are we doing, my groom?" I asked, holding his shirt tightly with my hands. I knew better than to think he was going to drop me, however I was nervous that he believes my main member is unsightly and was going to remove it but... He didn’t go that way. He took me to a desk, a sewing machine resting on the table before it. He sat down, keeping me right on his lap as he did so.  
Wait, I just so freely called him my groom. What was I thinking? Maybe I was just really getting into my roll... But it had left so freely out of my mouth, without a second thought! I think I was just spending too much time here.  
"Eddie!" My face burned red, the feeling of another ‘man’ on my bottom shocking me, as his arms wrapped around my body held tighter, a smile staying on his face. He had this glint in his eyes that caused my insides to tense up.  
"Do not fret, my bride. I am going to work on your wedding gown, however I couldn't bare the thought of you longing for me...I saw it in the bath, and if I were to ignore it, I could hardly call myself a... gentleman.." His warm breath was on my neck, his chest vibrating against my chest with his deep voice. I gave my head a slight nod, not trusting my voice. Something about this just... Just raised my temperature to boil my blood. I shouldn’t do this, I needed to..to..stop him... But there wasn’t anything to stop.  
With that smile turning to a mischievous smirk, his arms reached around me, his head resting on my shoulder as he began the meticulous task of sewing, line after line, stitch after stitch... Something about this all just... Relaxed me. Caused my previous tense body to go practically limp in his strong embrace. I let out a deep breath, resting myself against Eddies strong chest, watching his hands as he worked, being hypnotized by the actions. Then he began to hum, a song I had heard him sing before. The hypnotizing actions along with the comforting vibrations of his chest began to lull me into a peaceful sleep...  
When I awoke, his hands were gently resting on my abdomen, his body leaning back enough on the chair that I was rather comfortable. When I turned my head, he was sitting there, watching me with this smile on his face. I sat up instinctively, slightly adjusting my body so I could stretch my body. However, doing so lead me to notice that Eddie was, indeed, male. It was rather a strange feeling his.. appendage on someplace that I believed never would be near another man. It became a lot more.. noticeable than previously.  
“Am I disturbing your work, Eddie?” I asked softly, turning my entire body so my legs where resting on one side of the chair, making it easier to look at his newly clean, handsome face. I kept my voice to sound almost sickly sweet in my voice, keeping in mind that I have to act as the perfect, virtuous wife if I was to make it out of here alive.  
“Oh, a little my dear.. But it is precious to watch you slumber so peacefully in my arms like that...” He spoke, reaching a hand up from my waist to my face, gently caressing my tender skin. I actually felt myself unconsciously pressing into his hand, demanding more attention from him. He continued to stroke my cheek, his eyes watching my every moment closely, raking up from head to toe.  
“Do you like my hands, my darling?” He whispered, his voice low and hot on my neck, as his other hand began a little.. indecent travel up my body. I thought I would feel fear, I thought I would be near crying, to think he couple possibly rape me.. However, I didn’t. Each and every spot he touched on my skin left a burning sensation; something that I never experienced before, not even with my wife.  
“Yess..” My voice was deeper with my building arousal, my hand going to grasp his shirt tightly. My eyes began to water as he caressed over my already erect nipples, my body reacting so much different than I thought it would... I mean, shouldn’t I be disgusted by the gentle, caressing touch of a madman? Was my body just betraying me? I couldn’t believe... Believe that I was feeling lust for this mad man who kidnapped me and mutilated my manhood!  
“You have tears in your eyes darling, tell me what’s wrong? Is it me?” He asked, his voice slowly losing the sound of a growing arousal, growing into a tone more near the edge of anger.  
“No, No I just.. I haven’t.. Experienced.. Another man’s touch and.. and I don’t think I should be feeling like this before.. before we are wed.. I want to be a pure bride for you, my groom...” I spoke softly yet carefully, keeping my mind on every single word I said. I knew he was close to exploding again, and with one more explosion could lead to my death. I didn’t want to die; I wanted to say I made it out of here alive; out of the love nest from Eddie, just as I made it out of the engine, out of the kitchen from Frank, the clutches of many different variants, the attic of the mad men... I needed to survive, so someone- someone who had seen it with a sane mind can tell the horrors that happened here.  
“Oh my love, you are such a minx... You know I do want us to wait for consummating our marriage but.. Being here, I know there are ways that.. that we may express our love without ruining your purity..” He spoke, his voice returning to that low place; sounding closer to a growl than words. My breath began to speed up as his hands once more began to adventure around my body, though I did notice he didn’t get close to my groin region; for now. My body betrayed me, leaning into his touch, leaning against his strong, firm chest... I closed my eyes, allowing the sensation of being touched take over my instinct to run away, to get out of here...  
I only opened my eyes when I felt the mostly dormant member in Eddie’s pants to awaken, pressing strongly against my inner thigh. his hand gently began to raise my dress, causing me to be even closer to the enlarged flesh. I let out a low moan, just wishing to feel it bare against my skin. .. Wait, what was I thinking? I Should be disgusted at the very idea of him being close to me; not drooling over his member being on my skin! However, my mind wasn’t matching with my body. I wanted his touch, craved it, I wanted more and more but I.. I just couldn’t let myself go, I just couldn’t allow myself to rid of the thought of how he was a mad man... Whom I wanted to touch me in places that I did not know existed before today.  
His hand finally made it to my upper thigh, rubbing closer and closer to my still-healing core. I allowed myself agasp, placing my hand over his as he got close to the skin.  
“Please... Be careful, I am still healing...” I whispered, looking into his eyes. He smiled and gave a slight nod, pressing his lips against my willing mouth. The thoughts of how wrong this was passed in and out of my head quickly, all of my thoughts turning to my senses. His touches, his kisses, the way his mouth, which was so inexperience, was warm and loving... So-So passionate, too. I let out a groan between us, running my hands through his hair. I realized quickly, by the way that he tensed up, was that I could run my hair down the patch of hair on the top of his head, keeping it into its neat bundle. But If I went the wrong way, and messed it up, his mouth would quickly stop as well as his hands, and he would just watch me until I fixed it. So, when he kissed me deeply, passionately, once more, I keep petting his hair back. I moved my body so I was straddling him more appropriately, feeling his enlarged member pressed right up against my new equipment.  
“Oh Eddie..” I moaned out as his lips left mine, quickly moving to my neck. I can’t believe I just said that-acknowledging between us that I was thinking of him, knowing that “yes, it was his hands on my body, it was his hot breath and lips falling down my modest neckline”, not pretending it was another... Though I had lost my family jewels, that piece of flesh still remaining on my groin began to fill with blood, showing my arousal as it always did in the past.  
“E-Eddie, we need to-to stop...” I groaned as his mouth found my sensitive spot on my neck, his hand running a hand up my dress, all the way past my stomach to my sensitive nipples. He began to rub them, hardening them once more with just a touch. His mouth began to move up to my own again, as he took one of my hands and placed it over his engrossed crotch behind me. I knew I shouldn't have, I knew I should've thought of some little bullshit excuse to stop his actions, to stop my hand but..But I didn’t. I looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, wanting to feel him more..I knew better than to request further actions; I wasn't even healed yet but..But I wanted to touch him, feel him..Maybe I was a little gay?  
“Shhhh..... Don’t be a tease, my love..” He spoke against my lips, his hands continuing their assault on my tender nipples. I began to move my hand up and down the outline of his clothed groin, making sure to keep eye contact with him as I did this I didn’t want to cause him to have some kind of bad flashback because of this... But when he only gave me acceptance, only gave me looks of passion, I tried a little more. With a shaking hand, I gently unzipped his zipper, looking down at his strong body then back up. I was was sure he didn’t want to be seen naked beyond his engrossed flesh, as of now, and that was alright with me.. I had a struggle containing myself at just the sight of his member's outline in his hand-made underwear.  
He leaned me back against the desk, my lower butt now resting on his knees. I reached down, taking his member out. It was strange, feeling it in my hand, the soft flesh of others man most sensitive part.. So, I took my time exploring it, watching as it enlarged larger and larger, until it was at full mass. My face was burning red as I watched it, thinking just of what was going to happen when we got ‘married’... But now.. Feeling it was getting me very aroused. Maybe I was very gay.  
“Thats good love, up and down like that...” He told me, keeping his eyes on my face as I began to stroke the sensitive skin, as I would myself. I watched as his bright blue eyes dilated, his breath coming out harder as I experimented with my hands just what he liked. Other than the breath, He hardly made any other sounds. I don’t know why his silence was so erotic to me, maybe that I had to focus more on his actions, his breath, his chest, his hands gripping my thighs, then just listening to the sound of moans.  
“You are good, my darling...” He said in a low voice, his hands finally moving to caress my sides, then moving back up to my chest- though he was more cautious of keeping me safe in the place I was at now. My hands began to pick up their speed, rubbing all the way from head to base of his member, occasionally rubbing the tip of my finger over the head. I could feel his muscles begin tensing, his breath becoming shudders as he got closer and closer to his climax- and for some reason, the fact that I, a previously straight man, was able to do this for another man was just arousing me to the point where I even let out a few moans of pleasure.  
Suddenly, without much of a warning, other than the light shake of his lower abandonment, his seed spurred out of the head and onto my hands and fingers, some even getting onto my lower forearm. He looked into my eyes, his own breath slowly getting controlled. He leaned down, laying one passionate kiss on my lips.  
“Hopefully soon... That will be inside of you... For us to make our beautiful children..” He breathed, leaving butterfly kisses on my lips. He reached behind me, grabbing a scrap of fabric and cleaning off my hands. I somehow felt satisfied myself that I got him to finish, like I accomplished something. When his hands began to caress my sides as he had once more I placed my hand on top of his, shaking my head lightly.  
“Thank you darling but I must decline.. I am tired, but your pleasure is satisfying itself...” I whispered, kissing his lips gently again, being the one to start it myself. That voice of warning told me to keep it an act, to just act to be able.. But I felt my heart ache a little bit. After he was placed comfortably back into his pants, I moved closer to him, hugging our chests together and I closed my eyes. Somehow, that really did made me tired. I felt our breaths sync, both of our rises happening at the same time,the falls echoing it.. I just felt so.. Safe here, so loved.... So comfortable..... 

_______________________________________

Oh, I was so nervous. The dress fit me like a glove, the front beautifully white and modest, covered with trims of intricate lace. The back was flowing, falling all the way to the floor, a train trailing behind me. I held some withered flowers in my hand as I waited at the end of the makeshift chapel, an old radio began playing some oldies music. Not what I thought would be played for a wedding, however it suited the relationship me and Eddie held. A relationship- I actually thought it outloud! He was standing at the end, his hand coming out to beckon me to him. I kept my head straight forward, ignoring the surrounding corpus and sights of where others had been murdered before me. Just keep my forehead straight, watching my groom right before me.  
He looked very handsome when I forced him to clean up. I told him if I was going to bathe, so did he, and once more we had bathed together. Actually both nude, scrubbing our bodies clean of the residue from a weeks time (longer in Eddies case). He made, rather quickly I might add, a new vest that was not covered in the blood from his previous victims. Then the dress shirt, stained with dirt, blood, and other unmentionable stains. I had gotten him to take it off and allow me to wash it, which I so diligently did. His face was healing rather great and honestly.. I felt butterflies in my stomach. As if this was an actual union and I was not being practically forced into this, every step I made being watched closely...  
I did have fun this morning when I was dressing. Struggling into all of the little feminine parts, Eddie standing over me to give me a helping hand. Though, in my tradition, to see a ‘woman’ (which I still wasn’t comfortable calling myself) the day of marriage was proceeded with bad luck. But I needed the help, we were the only ones in the entire wing- no one to help me with the intricate back, or the little synch that was placed over my masculine curves, creating a much more feminine figure for me. His hands were gentle, though I could feel through light tremors that he was very excited for this. I, however, felt rather nervous! Worse than my wedding day with my wife....  
I reached the end, being brought out of my nervous daze by the grasp of his calloused hands, looking lovingly down into my nervous eyes. I felt something for Eddie, I don’t know exactly what, but enough of something that I happily went around with his little delusion, his little act... I could blame my will to live on it.. However, I knew deep down that was not it, not the reason that I took steps all the way down there, instead of using this chance to find a way out... Eddie fed me, kept me safe and warm in a place was almost more certain death for people like me, the ‘normal’ people, unable to fight back.  
“Today is the day of our Union. I shall be the best groom I can be, I shall be the man to protect, care, and love you...” He brought my hand to his chapped lips, laying a soft kiss on my knuckles, as his bright blue eyes stared mine down. I knew this was my turn to speak, by the way he paused his action with our hands higher up together, closer to his heart.  
“I promise,” why was I getting teared up by this? It was fake, I was acting just like my wife had! “I promise.. To be the wife you always wanted... T-to hold our children.. To l-love you... And fulfill my wife-like duties...” I said softly through a closing throat. The tear began to roll down my cheek, falling onto our united hands.  
“Then, If you will take me as your husband... I will take you as my life..” He said as his head inched closer and closer to mine.  
“I do...” I whispered just before his lips met mine in a passionate kiss, the weeks that passed by of trial and error leading to this one fateful kiss- he was really good at kissing by now. I let a soft moan escape my lips when he finally pulled back, taking one of the wedding rings he had gotten off of a doctor and slipping it onto my finger, the look of absolute pride filling his handsome features. I looked at the ring, admiring its beauty. My own wedding band looked not near the quality of this. I then took the other ring from his hand, slowly, and with shaking hands, placed it on his finger. He leaned down and pecked my lips once again.  
“Then we are now husband and wife...” He said before picking me up bridal style, carrying me out of the makeshift chapel full of smiles- and honestly, I was smiling largely too. A new song had just started, rather lively- as if it knew that now was our march out of the chapel, as newlyweds. It was weird, thinking that I was married but.. As my mind got more hazy, filled with his bright blue eyes, the more I came to just accept this delusion as my new life.  
“Now, my dear, we can... consummate our marriage..... You are forever mine..” He said softly into my hair, which was growing longer each week that past- which I believed was 3 weeks. 3 weeks since the surgery, 4 weeks from being kidnapped... I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling a blush creep over my cheeks. Oh wow, this was going to happen. I really hoped I was healed enough to take him all in.. However, there was always the chance that I will be ripped again and it will be painful. With a large chance that Eddie won’t stop.  
He brought me to our martial bedroom, setting me down gently on the bed. He looked me up and down, his eyes feasting on my willing figure. I gave him a flirtatious smile, running one of my hands gently up the curves of my body- so beautifully pointed out in his handiwork. He softly growled, his body moving to hover before mine, his hard chest mealy inches from mine.  
This was really going to happen. And I wanted it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay up to date with new chapters, and see the art I make, by following me on Tumblr! 
> 
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the union of Eddie and Waylon, will Waylon grow more attach to his kidnapper? Will he maybe, possibly, even feel GUILT that he is not whom Eddie wants him to be- the mother of his children.

"Oh, you are such a minx, Mrs. Gluskin, That I’ve known you always to be...." Eddie groaned in my ear as one of his large hands covered my hand, following my trail up and down the curves of my body until he no longer followed it, taking it on himself to start a track. My breath sped up, my muscles tensing as he gently began to kiss a few soft spots on my neck. After the weeks of being together, he learned just where to suck,nip and bite to have me moaning his name. That turned more and more passionate as time progressed, his actions becoming even more desperate as his desire increased. I could feel his increasing hardness on my leg, his hips moving in a slow grind against my body.  
"Mmm... Eddie..." I groaned softly as one hand began to pull up my dress, caressing my freshly shaved leg higher and higher, nearing the spot I wanted him to pay attention too. My mind began to haze, the voice that would previously remind me that this was Eddie Gluskin, the man with a gym full of dead bodies, the man who kidnapped and forced me into this life... Went away, allowing me to focus on my sensations,my feelings... I bit my lip, trying to hold in my sounds, but it was hardly useful. I couldn't keep them back for the life of me. I was mewling and moaning right into his ear as he worked me out of my dress.   
It was a lot of work, since I had a synched my waist tightly to fit his dress, create the curves he so much desired. But, the lace and ribbon all over the place holding everything into place was a headache to get on, and even worse to get off. Under the dress, I wore another dress to make it so the main dress didn’t show off my body so soon (at least that is what Eddie said when he dressed me). It was all so much, I just wanted to get out of these clothes! His hands were very busy, but not as much as his mouth was, continuously moving across my sensitive neck and awaiting lips until finally I was freed of my clothing prison.   
Eddie sat back, his eyes watching me with a hunger, his clothed lower body straddling my bare legs. The only thing that remained covered on my body was my genitals, by white lacy underwear. I reached up, gently moving my hands across his taut body. I felt so hot, so ready that I couldn't even breathe normally.   
This wasn't right, nothing right about how I was feeling, about how my body was reacting but hardly could I control it. Eddie was so strong, so possessive, that my body had no choice but to respond fully. Yes, he killed people, but he treated me like a china doll- so gently, so carefully, making sure every day my incision spots where clean, everyday I ate twice... I couldn’t help these feelings I was growing, and now how they turned to desire. My length was hard, giving Eddie a target to grind against as his hands gently caressed my exposed skin. He looked conflicted, however, his mind trying to decide what to do next. I looked into his eyes, bringing my hands to the buttons on his vest that was separating me from feeling his strong body skin to skin. I kept my eyes on his the entire time, looking for any sign that I needed to stop.   
"E-Eddie... I.. I want to see you...N-now..." I whispered as I pulled the vest off of his strong arms, then moved to his slightly cleaner dress shirt, working with shaky fingers. He held his breath as I got the last button undone, helping him to tug it off of his body. I looked up and down his strong chest, noticing the scars that lingered on his skin. This is the first time I saw his body under light situations.. I had the weirdest urge to kiss each and every one of those small, thin lines, like what I had done with my wife when she finally showed me hers. But that was when we were in love- right now I was stuck playing the part in his delusion, playing the part of virgin wife to remain alive. Like I played the part for the many days I had been here as his future wife- through all the kisses, all the handjobs, all the gentle, romantic moments- all acting. My acting now was going to lead me to get raped, but live. I dont know why I was edging him on so much, why I felt the need to see his exposed skin, touch his strong body, make him feel pleasure, like a good wife... Maybe I was just invested in the part?   
That explained why my hands began to wander around his chest and stomach, explained perfectly why my remaining appendage was pushing back against Eddies. He unbutton the top button on his slacks, lifting himself on his knees as he wiggled the material off one leg and the other, throwing it aside to the floor. Unlike what he had done with my dress, which rested carefully on a neighboring chair.   
"My little minx, see how excited you get me?" He growled in my ear, reaching down to take both of our hardness into his hand, moving his hips to create friction between us. I let out a moan, covering my eyes with my arm as I felt my pleasure bubbling up, sending me higher and higher into the realms of pleasure.   
I couldn't believe it, I felt like I was going to cum right there, right now, from simple rubbing and kissing. I knew I could always last longer, enough that it was a pride of Lisa. But, with one final hard thrust against Eddies hardness, I was flung into a earth shattering orgasm. I let out a long, loud moan as my toes curled and my back arched. Eddie brought his head down to my lips, crushing them on mine, only heightening my sensation.  
"You are very pure, darling..." Eddie whispered softly, his eyes burning with desire as he allowed me time to come back down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking deeply into his bright blue eyes. My breath was coming out in pants as I felt my body desiring more, crying out to be connected with this man in ways I had only been with my wife. I wanted to feel him in ways I never imagined would come from me- I wanted to feel him in me. I was so wrapped up in the moment I was left panting, mewling for more.  
I must be a really good actor.   
A low dominating growl left his chapped lips as he quickly tore down my underwear, exposing my healed body to his heated eyes. He took that moment to stand onto his feet, pulling off the last layer separating me from him. I watched as his erection bounced out of his underwear, practically throbbing with his arousal. He was so large, I had a feeling I was going to be ripped by his large member. I didn't struggle, did not fight nor cry when his body topped over mine, his hard length pressed against my inner thigh, dangerously close to my hardening member, and my tensing new hole.   
"Darling, this might hurt... But it has to happen, for our children..." He spoke softly as he began to prod my new hole, the one he created in the absence of my balls. With a quickening breath, and a tensing body, he drove his large member into me, having hardly any mercy as he pushed himself to the hilt. I let out a loud moan, my back arching high as I felt myself almost pushed off of the calm level I was in- straight into another sanity-shattering orgasm. Just a little more movement and I knew I would be gone. It felt like he had pushed right into my prostate, right into the sweet spot we all knew would encourage orgasm. But this wasnt like anything I experimented with before, he was literally pushing right into it, not against it.   
When he slowly pulled his hips out and back in, it was all I needed to be bought over the edge. It sent my body into wave after wave of orgasm, enough to leave me loudly moaning and gripping the sheets beneath us. Eddie looked down at me, his eyes dark with desire, his breath labored with his own restriction, trying to not ruin my orgasm.   
"You look beautiful, darling..." He moaned softly as his actions of thrusting in and out began to start again. Since I lost the closeness of orgasm, I was now experiencing the pain he mentioned before, from me being stretched around his large, throbbing member. A soft cry left my lips, the pain obvious in my expression. But the second he pushed all the way into me, hitting that spot deep in me, I forgot all about it. I began letting out mewl after moan of pleasure, just riving in desire under him.   
"Eddie... Eddie...!" His name kept slipping from my lips, my body shaking with the oncoming orgasm. He pounded into me with no mercy, hitting that sweet spot again and again until finally he grunted his release, being followed by my own loud cries as I was shot out of this current world and into the high clouds.  
Somehow, I must have passed out, because when I opened my eyes Eddie had me resting on top of his chest, his arms circling around my thin body as he gently rubbed circles into my sore shoulders. I let out a breath of happiness, cuddling my head closer to his chest. I never was one to cuddle after sex but now.. I just felt so close to this man, this mad man who laid me and sent me in realms I had never known before... I looked up into his eyes, giving him a weak smile.   
"Good morning, darling. You look just glowing tonight... So beautiful..." he whispered in my hair, giving me light kisses. I felt my heart swell at the words, his soft touches making me feel so calm, so relaxed. My mind tried to yell at me that this was insane, that I should be trying to run, that I should be repulsed at his touch but.. I was just too tired, to calm- to happy to even listen. All that mattered now was that this man, who I had just laid with, held me close, rubbed me softly...   
"Though the process of our union was fun, I know the best thing will be when we hear the pitter patter of our children running across the floor..." I heard him exhale a happy sigh, his hand moving to caress my flat stomach. "You will be a beautiful mother, darling..." he whispered as his kisses moved from my hair to my face, lightly kissing down to my lips. At first it was so loving, so caring, enough to make my heart swell with a very unwelcomed emotion... But eventually I could feel my desire slowly building, his lips not moving hard or fast enough to satisfy my growing need- I felt he was being careful with me.  
"Eddie... D-do you want... To make sure I am pregnant...?" I asked shyly, tracing light circles on his bare chest, my face burning red from my request. His lips moved to my neck as he let out a slight grunt of agreeance, moving my body to be ontop of his as he began loving foreplay for our second round... 

________ 

 

We ended up making love throughout the entire night. 5 times, to be precise. I knew when I was a guy, I never had that kind of stamina, not even on my wedding night! But of course, I had never been as fit as Eddie was, either. His muscles just rippled as he moved to caress my body while his hips thrusted his appendage into me again and again...How his strong arms wrapped around my body afterwards, like he was never going to let me go..  
I woke up in the bed alone, feeling slightly chilled because of the missing body. But when I inhaled the smell of food, I knew where my love had gone. I made heist to slip on a dress I had left up before the wedding (leaving the underwear off), and made my way to my husband- to Eddie. My mind was staying quiet, allowing these thoughts to go without a question. My love, my husband, when I was a guy, none of them warranting more than a sigh of happiness. I could maybe blame how I was feeling so happy after all of that rolling around...   
Eddie was cooking a can of vegetables over a fire as he had for most of our meals. There wasn't much in anything other than canned food- unless you began practices of cannibalism- as what a certain previous variant I met went to quickly. I walked behind him, loud enough in my steps that he was aware I was there, and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, resting the side of my face against his white button up shirt. His vest was resting back on the floor where it had been discarded during last nights adventure.   
"Good morning Eddie..." I spoke softly, my mind yelling at me for the contact, finally waking up... By my heart and body relished in his warmth- my heart practically stopping when he turned around and picked me up to meet his tall self, leaving loving kisses on my face. My brain was insulted that I didn't take that chance to run, but honestly I didn't want too. I was safe here. I just had to follow an act, and I knew nothing would hurt me. Eddie would protect me if I was his loving wife... Which, wasn’t turning out to be a hard roll... I was set back at my feet, looking up into his bright, rather clear, blue eyes.  
"Good morning, my wife..." He leaned down to my level now, leaving me breathless with one deep kiss that he dominated so naturally. I had wrapped my arms around his neck during. So when he separated our lips, a light strand of saliva connecting our moistened lips, he couldn't get far from me. His eyes remained locked with my own, filled with such a clear look of adoration.   
"What are you making for us to eat?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around his waist, allowing him motion to return to the cooking of the vegetables. They looked so good, I was practically drooling. We used up so much energy last night that I was starving. He responded the obvious, stirring them around so they didn’t burn to the metal plate.  
When the food was finished, he gathered our plates and took us to a place I hadn't been before. The door was lock, requiring him to hand me the plates so he could dig into his pants pocket to gather a ring of keys, unlocking the door. Inside appeared to be a broken and decrypted employee lounge, but there was still a couch and table. He sat us down on the rather comfortable couch, smiling brightly when I took my spot right next to him, handing the plate to him.  
"Now that you are going to be the woman of the house you will need these...." he reached into his pocket, taking out a set of keys identical to the one used to open the door. He gave them to me, kissing my cheek with a bright smile on his face. This was my chance! I could run, I could get out! I could leave this dirty, disgusting place for... for my dirty, cheap, apartment, where I had to get another lock because someone kicked in the last one when I wasn't there... Leave the warm arms, the bright smiles... while here, Eddie would risk his life to save me, care for me... I could leave the most amazing sex I ever had, to go to a place that only reminds me of despair... No guessing there.   
I cuddled my body closer to Eddie, happily placing the keys in my dress pocket. "Thank you for trusting me with these, Eddie." I said with an honest smile, picking up my plate to dig in.   
"Should I have reason to not trust you?" He spoke while his body was bent halfway towards his plate of colding food. I gave a chuckle at this, finishing the bite of food in my mouth before answering. Responding impolitely could lead to some kind of negative response, which I was avoiding at all cause.  
"Course not. I love you Eddie, I'm just happy that you trust I won't lose them or something! Trust is important for a relationship, and I feel we are strong." I spoke with a bright smile, taking another bite of my vegetables while he contemplated what I said in his sick mind before accepting it, allowing a large smile to fill his handsome features once more.   
"Oh darling, of course I would. We are strong together- even as it being the second day of our union." He began to eat, his arm pressed against mine comfortably. Just being near him made me content, maybe because he showered me with love and attention. Maybe because I knew when he was near me, no one could touch me but him... The silence we sat in was rather comfortable, to say the least. We just ate quietly, enjoying the company of one another. At least, that is what I felt. Maybe I was just going crazy, but might as well enjoy the situation I was forced into.  
"Oh Eddie... Do you think we are going to have a boy, or a girl first?" I asked with a bright smile on my face, setting down my plate on the table. I knew it was impossible for us to have a baby at all, but it was nice to just kind of... Imagine. Like, if I could make this man next to me happy with one of his biggest desires. I leaned my head on his strong shoulder, feeling the muscles in action as he set his own plate on the table.   
"A girl. One whose beauty is only matched with yours..." He spoke in a soft voice, gently tilting my head up so he could meet my lips with his. I was very eager for this closeness, something that has been lacking from my life since Lisa left. So, when he put his hands under my arms to pull me into his lap, never once separating his hungry lips, I didn't think twice but to straddle his increasing hardness with my thighs. I didn't think at all against giving my body to him as I had so much the previous night already. I also didn't think twice when I actually enjoyed it.   
_______ 

 

The following weeks became routine, which was controlled and content. After the nights of sweet love making, I would wake up in his nude arms. When, and only when, he would wake up- so would I. I knew better than to struggle my way out of his strong arms. If he woke up and I wasn't there, he would think the worse, and I wouldn't want to ruin such a nice hazy day with his shattered illusion, ever. Then, I would go to the bathroom, to do my human needs.   
I noticed something with that, that only started about a week after we started having regular sex. He would be waiting outside of the bathroom, leaning against the dirty wall, looking so well kept yet so nervous at the same time. I would walk out, still drying my hands on the butt of my dress when he would approach me, every day, a look of anxiety filling his beautiful blue eyes.   
"Are you feeling ill?" He would ask, always gently placing his hands on my stomach as if touching me to hard would cause me to disappear. The first few days I was confused, and would just shake my head and give him a smile, watching as the nervous look in his eye turned into such a look of sadness, that my very heart felt like it was to be torn in half.   
But I finally connected the dots and understood what he meant by 'are you ill?'. Not, if I was sick, from things like the cold draft that would sometimes chill me right to the bone, or the repetitive canned food that you could only question the contents of. No, he meant was I ill with morning sickness- if I was showing any signs of being pregnant. Unknown to him, his surgery just got rid of the things that made me able to have children. There was no way I could get pregnant, It was impossible. I know telling him would crush him, so every day, with a sad shake of my head, and a deep embrace of his arms, I would hold up my role as the disappointed parent trying for a baby.   
Deep down, in my increasingly hazy mind, I knew I wasn't acting. I knew the feeling of never making Eddie happy, the understanding on my part that he will never get what he wanted most because of me was just crushing. So much, that towards the later days or weeks (it was hard to tell how many days past) of our marriage, I began to cry as he embraced me in those strong arms of me.   
At first, he remained silent, holding the strong, supportive man position. But as my tears became more and more dreadful, as my body began to shake harder and harder each passing day, as my feeling of self loathing began to crash down on my male body, he began to hold me tighter, whisper sweet nothings into my receptive ear.   
"Eddie... Eddie, I-I want to give you a child... But... But it's not working..." I sobbed this last time into his chest, my entire body shaking. His hand ran down my growing brown locks, now reaching beneath my ears, his other hand holding my body firmly against his strong chest. He allowed me to wet his clean vest.   
"Shhh, my love, it will happen... We will be with child soon... " He repeated in my ear, and for a moment I felt it was true, that any time now I would be with child and give him the thing he wanted the most. But, as before the voice whispered words of uncertainty about my craving for attention, it whispered the ugly truth in my ear. It told me how I was just going to disappoint him. How I will never have a baby, never be the thing he needed the most- the one to hold his child. The way to complete his delusion. It was all my fault.   
I cuddled in harder, allowing my body and mind to just shut down, to just allow him to support me. It took longest this time for me to calm down. Afterwards, Eddie took me to his sewing room, sitting me down in the more comfortable of his wooden chairs as he got to making food in the adjacent room. I sat here, still nearly out of my mind with grief, the voice was getting louder and louder.   
"If you kill yourself, he can move on to find an actual woman. Someone who won’t be a disappointment, like you. You are just a lie. Killing yourself would be a gift..." Each word sounded like daggers in my heart. Not because the suggestion, but because it was right. There was no way to get out of here alive, to just walk out. Especially since I felt my heart would remain here, in our marital room, in his arms within the hallway after the bathroom, against his back in the makeshift kitchen. If I were to run, it would only be half of me leaving. I also could not stand to allow Eddie to do it by his hands, for whatever feeling he would get for it- when his delusion cleared, I knew he would be upset. We had something together, it was clear from his bright blue eyes.. I didn’t want.. to hurt Eddie... I looked beside me, and on the table held the dagger Eddie typically kept in his pants pocket.   
With a deep inhale, and shaking hands, I slowly began to lift the knife with my right hand, bringing it closer and closer to my left wrist. My eyes blurred with tears that I tried furiously to blink out. I let out a tragic sob as I pressed the cold, rigid metal to my wrist. But the second I felt the burning pain, I knew it was a mistake. I never gave up. I never was a quitter! I reacted with a will to act, a will to fight and do what was needed to survive- now I was going to ruin that all with these negative thoughts!  
I allowed the knife to drop from my hand, clanging loudly on the floor. That finally grabbed the attention of Eddie, who had been so diligently working on our shared canned meal.   
"Darling!" He cried out as he ran to me, my right hand clutching the rapidly bleeding wrist, a straight cut going right over my artery. I looked up at him with panic in my eyes, my entire body shaking as I stared in shock at this. I never meant to do it, I didn't want to die, what was I thinking?   
"Darling, did you do this to yourself?" He asked with a soft voice, gathering a piece of fabric that originally looked like it was going to be repurposed for another one of my plentiful dresses. I nodded, biting my lip as he began to apply pressure to my wound.   
"It was an accident, I don't, I looked and.. and... " The tears fell off my red cheeks and landed onto my lap, as I shaked my head back and forth. The original cautiously dark look in Eddies eye lightened up.   
"Darling, you really must be more careful. Image if our children was running under your feet and you became clumsy! That is not being a good mother. I know, it will be new for you, so I will assist you in your learning." He spoke calmly as if I did not just obviously try to harm (or kill) myself. I sniffled strongly, trying to be strong. I was going to live up this delusion of his to not only save my life, but to save the lives of all the other variants he hadn't killed. It was how I portrayed my roll as his wife, the one to hold his children, that will determine if more live or die.  
"I know my love," I spoke with tears in my voice, but a quick strong sniffle improved that, "I will learn how to be a good mother for our children... Oh Eddie!" I threw my arms around his neck, making my body flush with his. Oh how foolish I was to even try it! I could feel Eddies entire body was a little stiff under my grasp, but his hands gently came up to my back, gently running his hands over my muscles.   
"You... Didn't try to kill yourself, did you? You weren't acting like a whore, right?" Though his voice held a tone of anger, I could hear an underlying sound of worry. I pulled my body away, tears prickling in my eyes again.   
"No, no... I was going to cut a piece of fabric, like you showed me but... my mind wasn't in the right place, I wasn't focusing... with... with... not being pregnant and.. and.. d-disappointing you... Eddie, I want to be the best wife you deserve!" I wanted to throw myself in his arms once more, but I kept my distance. I watched as his features soften before he gently lifted me up as if I was nothing, pulling me onto his lap with my back against the table. If I wasn't so worried, I would remember a similar activity we had done here before.   
"I know you are trying, darling. Maybe we just... need to try more often...?" I could tell from his change in tone, that somewhere inside of his sick mind, he was remembering just what I had tried to hold back. He set me up on the table, right before his sewing machine. His head came to the bottom of my chin, his back held straight.   
He attached a new cloth to my wrist, which was only slightly bleeding now. He did know how to deal with the bleeding correctly, which made me wonder how so many died by his hand before. I sat there, watching him with puffy red cheeks, allowing him to care for me so tenderly. After he finally got me all good, he kissed the inside of my wrist, trailing it all the way up to my face, inserting his large frame between my spread legs. He kissed me deeply, so passionately that I felt my breath stolen from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my back so it was pressed against his chest.   
When I ran out of breath, I rested my forehead against his as we both looked into each others eyes. Our lips were connected by a trail of spit, something that just made my insides clench. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him right into my body. The change in tone, the change in body actions caused all of my tears to stop.  
"E-Eddie... We should... try again..." I breathed, looking down his body up to his eyes. I could feel his growing erection pressed up against my clenching crotch. What remained of my member was tenting my lose underwear and dress, making my increasing arousal known.   
"Mmm... sounds good with me..." He whispered as his head went to my neck, his hands busying themselves around my body. I sent myself to work, sending my hands down to his erection and gripping it on the outside of his pants. From the few weeks we had been sleeping together, I had a clearer idea of what he likes. Also, that unless we are in a darker area like our bedroom, he doesn't like to get undressed.   
When I finally unzipped his pants and reached in, taking the large muscle in my hand, he growled right into my ear, sounding his approval. His hand found my small chest, gripping my erect nipples, enticing a large moan out of my parted lips.   
I was just about to move my undies to the side, their thin cloth separating us from pure ecstasy, when I could smell burning. Eddie seemed to notice after me when he suddenly let me go, throwing himself into his pants before running over to the burning vegetables. In the rush actions, and the sudden foreplay, we both had forgotten about his previous actions! Eddie looked rather angered that our union was disturbed.   
I had to let out a flustered giggle as he wrestled with trying to get the stuck, somewhat burnt vegetables off of his makeshift pan. My body was still flushed with arousal, my brain still hazy with his touches (and maybe a touch of blood loss). When he came back, his pants still tenting from our previous activities. However, he presented to me a plate full of burnt food.   
"I'd rather not waste another can... If you can stand this for breakfast." On his strong face held a sheepish smile, enough to make my heart warm. It was as if we were a normal couple, with burnt food before us. I jumped off of the table, landing gently on my feet.   
"Yes, it looks edible. Thank you, Eddie...." I gave him a kiss right on his lips, having needed to get on my tippy toe to reach them. What was suppose to be a light kiss quickly turned heated, our combined passion from the forced stop showing itself once more. He set the plate down on a separate table, taking his hands to pull my body flush with his. After a moment, he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his body once more. I moaned loudly into our kiss as he began to grind his clothed erection against my,setting me back down at the table as he worked off my panties.   
My back was pressed against the sewing machine, my legs held higher in the air as he took his time teasing me, gripping my length with his rough hand, his other hand stroking himself so near my wanting hole. I moaned, closing my eyes tightly as I gripped his vest.   
"Please Eddie... P-please, I want you, I want your babies!" I begged, locking eyes with him, ours both cloudy with lust. He finally stopped his torturous teasing, pushing into me without mercy, hitting into my prostrate on his first thrust. My entire back arched against the machine, my hands gripping anything within reach, trying to keep grounded to this earth.   
Each and every time we made love, I would lose my connection with the earth, Eddie and I being the only ones left- floating on a level of passion that I never felt before, not even with my wife, or with the creation of my two children.   
Afterwards, when he would hold me in his arms like I was the most precious thing on this planet, stroking my hair, caressing my bare skin lovingly, I would feel so loved, so cared for that I never wanted to leave. This time, however, he sat back in the chair and brought me into his lap, holding my body to his as I got comfortable and snuggled in. My hair was messy, heading in every direction, while my body was still covered in sweat. I was spent, happy enough to just fall asleep right there, knowing when I awoke Eddie would be there, and while asleep he would protect me from all my fears....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay up to date with new chapters, and see the art I make, by following me on Tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon meets another Variant, Eddie loses his head, but also learns to dance! 
> 
> Waylon also realizes his deep inner feelings.

I awoke in a semi-soft bed, loud noises entering my sensitive ears. I was still drowsy, my sleep-filled mind hardly recognizing or processing anything.. Until I listened close. Eddie’s deep voice could be heard, yet the words undisguisable. Another sound was like foot steps, frantically running around- with another set that was calm and collective. What the hell was going on?   
I got out of bed, slowly leading my way to the closed door. I set my ear close, listening to what was happening. It sounded like the action was a ways away, nearing the 'storage' room, where the left over tables and machines sat. Slowly, I opened the door to make my way out, walking with caution to the hallway. My heart was beating loudly in my ears, my mind screaming at me to return to our room, to not leave the comfort and safety like a fool But curiosity got the better of me, drawing me farther and farther out of the safety of a room that locked.  
"Hello?" I called out nervously, feeling my body shake with fear as the quick foot steps stopped. Even the ones I heard Eddie make became quiet. The only sound I could hear was my fluttering heart hammering in my ears. I looked out into the darkness, trying to make out any figure or form that my tired eyes could see. It was all to dark.  
"H-hello?" Again, no response. No sounds- nothing. I took another hesitant step forward, the old floorboards creaking loudly under my weight. My breath sped up, filling the blank, dark space before me.  
Suddenly, as if a scary scene in a movie, the man jumped out at me, landing at my feet. He had a large gash running from the top of his forehead all the way to the flap of skin covering where his ears should have been, leaving large drops of blood all near my feet. It was dripping down his face mercilessly. He jumped to his feet in a flash, taking the front of my clean dress with his grubby hands, bringing me close to his face. I could see easily the panic in his black, insane eyes.   
"You gotta help me, you got to! I don't wanna die!" He squealed out in a high pitched voice, bringing my tired body to his, closer than I ever wanted. I pressed back against his chest with my hands, digging my longer nails into his chest. His hands felt so wrong against my skin, previously stroked so gently by Eddie in the midst of the night. now, his forceful hands lead shivers to travel down my spine.  
"I-I can't help you!" I cried out, my ears ringing with the sound of rapid foot steps. The only person it could be was Eddie, my heart was practically singing with the knowledge that he was going to come and save me from the grasps of this hideous man.  
"You have too help! Help me!!" His rancid breath fanned my face, forcing me to shut my eyes. I shook my head quickly back and forth, trying to get him off of me. Being so malnourished for so long rendered me powerless against his strength.  
"I can't, there is no help to give!" I let out a shrill cry as he gripped my body tighter, forcing my body around so my back was pressed tightly against his muscular chest. I let out a squeal as I felt the sharp metal pressed against my throat. I looked out at Eddie, who stood with a knife in his hand, practically shaking with anger. His fingers turned white around the handle of the knife.   
"Darling, is it so? Are you allowing this... This.. This WHORE to touch you?" He spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes filled with rage. I could head the underlying sound of sadness, showing that the sickness he experienced was back, but the Eddie I knew and grew to tolerate so well was still there. I let out a sharp cry as the intruder tugged me back forcefully so his behind was pressed against a wall.   
"No, Eddie, Help! I don’t like this! Help!" I shouted, feeling the blade scratch my skin as my adams apple moved up and down. Eddie seemed to process my words for a moment with his sick mind, before they penetrated. The anger in his eyes faded when looking at me, yet when he glanced at the man holding me his entire body tensed up again.   
"Why don't you be a good little slut and let my darling go?" Eddie growled, taking a step closer. The intruder moved the knife right to where my blood pounded underneath, his voice growing more and more horrendous.   
"Take one more step and I will kill him!" The variant hissed, dragging me with him as he slide with his back against the wall around where Eddie stood.. Eddie appeared more in control of the situation then the variant. He stood, a smile stretching on his face like when the first time I met him. He just watched his, the knife holding solid in his hand as his blood-shot eyes followed our every movement. It made Eddie look back to the original level of insanity I met him at.   
The variant rushed me to where the staircase was, surrounded by a metal cage where a key was needed to unlock. I had seen Eddie use it in passing, though I never had a thought of using it to escape. The idea of escape never really crossed my mind since the wedding. The Variant still held the knife against my sensitive throat, his hand trying to tug open the door without letting me out of his grasp.   
"Damnit, its not opening! " he shouted, letting me go to fully attempt to open the door with both hands. The second I saw his hand turn against the door, I turned a bolted. My feet padded painfully against the floor, which had been recently cleaned by me thankfully.   
I ran right into the clutches of Eddie, his arms opening to accept me into a strong hug. A few tears found their way out of my eyes, as he looked down at me with a soft, loving look on his face. He opened his mouth before his deep, romantic voice was interrupted by a hideous scratchy sound.  
"Small lady boy, where did you go?! I need the key!" The Variant shouted, the gate door still being pulled restlessly, creating a loud clanging sound as he struggled with all his might to open the door. With the keys in my pocket, and a pocket of Eddie’s, there was hardly a chance for his escape. He finally realized this, ending his struggle, his foot steps leading back towards us.  
Without so much a moment of hesitation, I ran behind Eddie, allowing his large frame to shield my delicate one. That was something I never expected to think, but I knew with Eddie before me, not a single scratch would land on my skin. The Variant walked in, a knife in his hand.   
"Lady boy? What are you doing, we could escape! Do you actually like screwing this guy?!" He shouted, his angry voice echoing around the room. Eddies body tensed up, as he took slow steps towards the oblivious Variant, trying to get me to come near him. I stayed rooted in my place, eyes wide, heart beating out of my chest. A slight shake of my head was all he saw before Eddie went in for the kill, stabbing him right in the chest so hard that his body was jolted up and against the wall. The blood shoot out of the wound as eddie twisted the knife, his eyes regaining that murderous look I had seen so long ago. I turned my body away from him, covering my eyes. The smell of blood over took my senses, causing me to rush through the halls I knew so well to the toilet, throwing up right into the bowl. I had barely made it, too.   
After cleaning up myself and the toilet, I left to catch Eddie humming as he brought the body down a long hallway, the body still occasionally twitching. I stayed in the doorway as he past me, walking towards where the others hung, the failure brides. I knew better than to speak, or even make my presence known- he was so far out of it now, he could forget I was even his wife and try to kill me. I took this chance to get back to the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind me, and getting into bed. I just hoped that if he saw me in our marital bed, he would realize I was his wife and the knife wouldn't be for me next.   
I waited for what seemed like hours, just resting my eyes as I waited for him to return. I was brought back to attention by the door opening- in, slowly, came Eddie, his eyes bloodshot more than they had been since the day we met. His clothes and face were covered in splotches of blood, his hands coated in it.   
"Darling? Were you napping?" He asked softly as his entire poster became less manic, and more true to the Eddie I knew. I stood onto my feet, approaching his towering frame with little fear. At least, little apparent fear. My heart was beating out of my chest, my breath coming out with a lot more force than normal.   
"Yes, Eddie. I was waiting for you to bathe with me." I tried my hardest to ignore my inner impulse to get as far away from the blood covered man as possible, but I had to force it. I wrap my arms around his wet torso, trying to get him to recognize my touch. I looked up into his eyes as he slowly caressed my face, leaving a trail of that poor variants blood while doing so.   
"If that is your wish, we may..." he spoke softly, taking my hand and leading me away to the bathroom. This was the best and easiest way to clean him- and his clothes, without breaking the delusion of being his devoted wife, the act that I was the one he married, his bride. I felt attraction towards him, sure, but there wasn't any way that watching him murder people before me to help increase that. It was traumatizing, almost. The way the Variants body twitched, the splatter of blood covering Eddie and the floor...  
With my goal in mind, I started the water. Eddie stood, staring towards the blank wall with a look that expressed just how far away he was. He hardly noticed when I bent down on my knees, removing his shoes so they wouldn't get ruined. I then aided him into the water, before stripping myself fully of clothing and getting in with him.  
I took this opportunity to fully bathe him, getting every little droplet of blood off of us. I scrubbed my own face so hard it felt almost raw. Eddie had been unusually quiet throughout the entire time, watching me with those bloodshot eyes. When his clothes became more clean, I took those off of him- getting no sound or look of disapproval while doing so. Then, I took the chance to scrub the rest of his body clear of the thick, red liquid. But no actions, other than a soft hum of that famous song he played on repeat. Even when I ran my hands over his nipples, he did not move. All of the work I put into keeping him sane was lost in those moments where he murdered the Variant. I knew I had to be cautious- even fearful of him now. He was unpredictable in this state.   
I got out of the bath first, wrapping a ‘towel’ (or a piece of fabric Eddie sewed in a square for us) around my hair, trying to dry it before moving down my body, from my shoulders down to my toes. When I bent over, I could feel his presence close behind me. I took a sharp breath, staying bent over as I waited for his next actions.   
"Why, Mrs. Gluskin," a good sign, he remembered that the ring he wore on his hand was placed there from me, "I didn't think of you offering yourself so quickly to me...." I felt his hand over my behind, kneading circles strongly. I let out a breath I held, feeling more relaxed that his touch was to harmful. I slowly rolled up, so my back was pressed against his nude front.   
"Oh, Mr. Gluskin... You are just to manly for me..." I whispered softly, my voice shaking with my slight fear. I wasn't sure how he was going to react; if he was going to claim my body or just stay near me like this... Which ever it was, I was going to act like I enjoyed it, in hopes it would break this mental state of his.. Anything to get my Eddie back.. I felt her hands gently rub up my skin, rougher than he ever has before.   
"My darling, you are so precious..." He breathed into my ear as suddenly, and painfully, he thrusted his fully enlarged member into me. I let out a cry, immediately bending halfway over so it wouldn't hurt so bad. I felt the tears well up, before they fell down my face and landed on the ground. He started his relentless thrusting, going harder and rougher than he ever had before. My cries were mixed with moans, my entire body relying on his strong hands for support.   
"E-E-E ahhhh... E-Eddieee, slow.. slow down...!" I cried out, gripping the sink before me like my life depended on it, even my knuckles turned white from holding on so strong. My entire body was shaking. "E-Eddie, pleaseeee... I-It hurts....!" but no matter what I cried, he continued pounding into me, his hands holding my waist painfully tight.   
I couldn't have celebrated his release as much as I did. He jerked on last time deeply into me, filling me with that warm feeling that could always get me to orgasm before- but now, only left me feeling used and tired. He pulled himself out, gathering his clothes and leaving the room. I slid to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest as I felt the liquid slowly fall out of me. I knew there was blood mixed with it.  
After what seemed like forever, my knees finally gained enough strength to support me. I picked myself up, carefully pulled the old, dirty dress over my head, and walked out to the main room. I could hear the hum of a sewing machine. I hoped Eddie was back,my Eddie, not the crazy Eddie who murdered people and hurt my insides- which still had some liquid dripping into my newly put on underwear.  
I walked over, taking my rightful spot next to him, watching as he focused so hard on the object he was sewing- however, it looked a bit smaller then I knew what he would do for me. He didnt even acknowledge that I sat beside him. I knew better than to touch him- or even think about getting to close. He was still far out of it. So, I sat here until the sanity slowly came back to him. I hoped that maybe, with my presence there, and the memories of us working, of him teaching.. of other activities, he would wake up...  
Watching his body, which was held so tense, so focus, slowly begin to relax, his face slowly losing the manic smile into one of his heart-warming ones was the most interesting thing. The murder brought him back to dark times, dark enough it was even visible in his eyes. But with some sort of miracle, he was waking up again. I took this as my chance, gently running my hand through his dark hair.   
"Oh, Darling, you came for another lesson." He said with a bright smile, laying a kiss gently on my lips. I smiled weakly, knowing this was not the act I had to hold up, knowing he was going to question it. But I couldn't smile strong,not towards a man who just practically raped me, towards a man who I witnessed murder a man before my very eyes, a Man that I was not certain was even back with me. He could still be far to away... My intelligence was going to be put up for the challenge the second the words left his mouth. 

"Darling, what is wrong?" He tilted my head up to look into my eyes, his bright blue eyes much less bloodshot now. That meant he was finally coming back to me, my love was going to be here once more. I felt such a strong sense of devotion, or content. I placed my hand over his, feeling the tears well up in my eyes once again. What was I doing? Was I really such a baby to cry this much? To relish in the gentle touch of this man who just practically raped me?   
"Oh, my husband, I.. I just.. was so scared from the intruder... And so happy you were here for me...." I threw my arms over his neck, pressing my chest tightly to his. He embraced me, gently rubbing down my sore spine softly.   
"You are safe now, Mrs. Gluskin. I will protect you with my life.... Just as I will our children..." he whispered, continuing to embrace and comfort me. It took a while of being in his arms before I managed to calm down, to rid my mind of the horrids he did and try to focus on the facts. Eddie was here, he rescued me from almost certain death, and he loved me. I let out a deep breath, breaking it to look into his eyes.   
"I love you, Eddie Gluskin." I pronounced, feeling my heart strain with the announcement. Oh, what was I doing? That little voice of reason was screaming at me in the back of my head as I leaned forward, placed my lips on his strongly. I practically suffocating myself in his embrace, his scent, everything that made Eddie. Eddie- I needed him like I needed to breathe. My Eddie, the one who loved me, the gentle touches, soft looks...   
No matter what that voice of reason yelled, no matter the logical outcomes of kme falling head over heals for not only a man, but a very insane man, I wouldn't listen. I loved him. I really, truly loved him. This man was here to care for me, to save me, love me- he actually did love me. Sure, it could be because of his delusion, but I knew deep down, somewhere in his sane mind, that he loved me like I loved him. After having my heart broken so harshly before, it was even painful to allow myself into this- but it was too late. No going back now.   
I only separated from his lips when a loud banging sound rang through the empty room. I looked over to see my old camera laying on the floor, on its side. I almost completely forgot about it- it is what I needed to show the horrors of this place but... I didn't need it anymore. I didn't face any more horrors anymore- Eddie, my husband, made sure of that. He was taking good care of me, saved me from a lunatic- everything he could do.   
"What is that, Mrs. Gluskin?" He said with a large smile on his face, watching from around my shoulder. I was careful to reach down, pick up the camera from the floor without leaving his lap- I felt like being separated from this man would be almost painful.  
"A camera. So I could record everything that I experienced, all of the horrors that lurked around here, but... I got here and I didn't need it anymore. " I said softly, leaning my head back against him. I forgave him for slipping back there, it wasn't his fault. It was what they did to him, what mental illness that did it. He was still the loving man I knew for weeks now...   
"Hmm... That is quite lovely... " he said softly, turning the camera all around, examining it, before setting it down. "Lovely that you no longer need it. You know I will protect you, my darling..." he kissed my neck softly, more of a peck of endearment then a seduction method. I was glad for that, because I knew I needed a break to get over the emotional, and physical, distress over what happened with his little slip up.... But I knew I would.   
"Eddie, where did that music player go that you had on our wedding day? I want to dance, Eddie!" I said with a bright smile, suddenly feeling rather energetic. He loved me, it was obvious. He wasn't going to hurt me- it was my fault for drying myself off like that in front of him while he was mentally unstable. All my fault- if I didn't act like an idiot, he never would have been so rough. So, I owed it to him to get over it and move on with our married life.   
"That? I have it placed away... I will get it quickly, my love." He kissed my forehead, smiling at me. I nodded my head, feeling my cheeks turn red as he rushed off to gather it for me. I began twirling around, to the songs playing in my head. I don't know why, but the sudden sign of affection made me so giddy. I was so lost in my imaginary dance, that I didn't notice Eddie had gotten back and set up the music player. I was snapped out of my mental dance when Eddie placed his hands on my waist.  
"Eddie, dance with me..." I whispered, turning my body so my chest was against his. I felt like a girl at her first dance- yes, a girl. I guess it was all the special treatment I got from Eddie by acting like one... Or the pretty dresses.. I wasn’t sure, but I was sure that I felt like a woman now. When I looked up into Eddie’s bright blue eyes, they were full of anxiety.   
"My love, the list of things they neglected to teach me are long, and that happens to be on the list..." He said , his eyes avoiding mine. I placed my hand in his, holding it gently.   
"Then let it be my honor to teach you..." I whispered, looking up into his eyes as another song started. I began moving, showing him how to move his feet with mine so I wouldn't get stepped on. He was a fast learner, only stepping over my bare feet 2 or 3 times.   
"You are doing great, Mr. Gluskin...." I smiled fondly at him, beginning to turn our combined bodies into a swirling movement. He was very focused on his own feet, only occasionally looking up into my eyes. He looked quite flustered at this, but he was trying his hardest.   
"Just relax... There you go... you are becoming an expert..." We weren't dancing any way in time with the music, since it was a fast jaz-like song, but I didn't rush him into it. We just took our own time... And soon enough, he was able to take a couple of steps without staring at his feet, able to look into my eyes. It seemed like suddenly the world vanished; the music, the decrypted area around us, even the impending sense of doom that reality bought me- it was just us. Him and I. Locked in a lovers embrace, slowly swaying with the beat of our own hearts; the beats matching one another.   
"I love you, Mrs. Gluskin..." He whispered, his eyes filled with such adoration, such love, that without a second thought: without any worries of acting, his mental stability, or even his past actions- without even a nagging voice telling me the truth in my ear, I responded.   
"I love you too, Mr. Gluskin..." Without another words, our lips were locked, our bodies flush against one another. I felt like this is where I belong, where I needed to be. In his arms, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter; the Shit hits the Fan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the shit hits the fan:   
> The time of honeymoon bliss with Eddie is ruined by the arrival of police.  
>  Waylon learns something about his body that he would never have expected.   
> Eddie is marked as crazy and dangerous. 
> 
> Everything that could possibly go wrong happens; how will Waylon cope?

I awoke in Eddies arms, as always.. Yet something seemed off, something seemed just... Wrong. Both of us were nude, having fallen asleep in each others embrace as we do after each of our love making sessions. My ears strained to hear anything out of the normal- was it another intruder? Another lost Variant trying to ‘help’ me? Maybe even Frank or Chris, those two beasts that chased me before? I heard no sounds, yet something within me just was screaming to get up, to protect Eddie and myself... I felt Eddie begin to stir behind me, slowly waking up from his slumber.   
I knew what what that feeling was saying when I heard a loud bang- they came. It was many people, unmistakably the help I called for so long prior. They finally came. Oh, did I regret ever sending that message. They were about to ruin the happiest I had been for years. Eddie was already on his feet, throwing his clothes on quickly.   
“Darling, stay here, I’m going to check out that sound...” He said sternly, while I sat on the bed, the blanket covering me from the waist down. He had that crazed look in his eye once more, it always scared me but I knew it would never be towards me. I stood up, slipping a dress over my head and undies on under it. Though commanded to stay back, that feeling got the best of me. I needed to make sure my Eddie was alright.   
Carefully opening the door, I listened for where eddie would be at. I heard heavy footsteps coming down from the attic, the same way I went to get here. Muffled voices echoed through the hallways, sounding like whoever it was was speaking through a mask.   
"We got a live one!" I heard the tell-tale sounds of a struggle before one loud clunk. No gun shots- yet that still did not sound pleasant. I cried out, running towards the sound- No, no, not eddie! They couldn't have hurt Eddie, I wouldn't let them touch him! I came to the sight of two officers in full swat gear carrying the unconscious body of my love, my husband. I stood back, covering my hands over my mouth. What did they do to him!? Was he dead?!  
"Hey- another one! This looks like normal, it could be Park, the whistleblower... State your name!" I was held at gunpoint, bright flashlight aimed towards me. I began shaking, hugging my arms over my chest. I was squinting, trying to gather any bit of my thoughts.   
"Waylon Gl-... P-park... Waylon Park." I caught myself just in time to stop my real last name from coming out. I was Waylon Gluskin- Park left when I married my love. It felt like betraying him, but both of us leaving as he did would cause more problems than solutions. One of us needed to be marked ‘sane’, I sure knew after they saw Eddie’s gym (where all of the dead bodies were held at, by command of me) They would mark him as ‘insane and dangerous’.   
The officer came over quick, taking my arm gently and leading me out. They went the way the one variant had tried so hard- yet with a single bullet the gated fence swung on its hinges. The one who still held a tight grip on my arm was talking into my ear about how they were surprised I was still alive, and that the 'bastard' who held me captive would get his ‘right deserved’. I didnt way a word, I just followed him mindlessly, hugging myself tighter than what was healthy. All I could focus on was the fact that Eddie wasn't next to me, that he was hurt and treated like a common criminal..  
____________

I got an extended stay in the hospital, though I was completely healthy- my surgery had healed up with no problem, the frequent sex Eddie and I had didn’t do anything to ruin nor infect it. The doctors assigned to me were surprised about my entire procedure. It had been taken care of, the stitches rather straight and clean even, and it appeared to be slightly functional. However, They didn’t think that it was full sex change, and gave me the number to a well known plastic surgeon to fix it. I, of course, just smile and nodded, not going to admit that I liked this knew body more than ever before- I liked the feeling of dressed, my hairless thigh rubbing together.. I like the feeling more, however, of Eddie rubbing his hard, large hands up my dress, reaching right towards my heated core as he had so many times...   
I couldn't stand to think about him, whenever I did I began to tear up, and then they would demand to know why I was crying... They had done an entire evaluation on me, especially a mental one, and with a few white lies from me, I was marked sane. Just like I hoped I would be. I mean, wanting to be with a man you loved shouldn't make you crazy- crazy in love but nothing else. Just because it started off a kidnap and everything doesn’t change my feelings. Eddie was a sweetheart, he protected and loved me more than I ever experienced before in my life.   
Towards the end of my hospital stay, about 2 weeks in, I began to feel sick- my stomach kept turning and turning, every morning I would empty it at least once. Sometimes multiple times. The sickness continued on for about 3 more days before they finally decided to do some test, though I had been promised to be released by then. They had no idea that when they got all of the samples needed,they found something strange results. Strange as in... in... I was pregnant.   
Now I understood why every morning, when I went to the bathroom after waking up, Eddie would be waiting outside of the door anxiously, watching me with such loving eyes, wanting me to say I was sick like this- a sign that I was indeed, pregnant. I wasn’t sure of his knowledge of pregnancy, but it was apparently one he understood.   
They did an ultrasound, showing that I was 3 weeks along- It must have been that last lovemaking session we had to do it.. It was rather strange, the way he made love to me was so much more romantic and passionate than ever before... I guess we knew ,somehow, that it would be our last time in the lover embrace.   
Doctors told me they would terminate the baby- at my request. I looked at them like they just asked if they could kill me, politely. Because if they had taken our baby, the sign of our love, away from me I was going to be dead. I, of course denied the offer, and was allowed to return back to my “home”. A hole in the wall apartment rented for practically dirt cheap. I needed some way to get someplace better- it wasn’t just I to be worrying about now.But that was not the largest of my worries. I had called every day from my hospital bed to see if I could visit Eddie- they continuously told me he was rather irritated and had to be kept in solitary. Until a week or so after I was released, the administration finally told me that I could visit him, that he had been good enough to return to therapy and therefore retained his visitation. I, being the only one who he requested(though he still just called me ‘Mrs. Gluskin’).   
I arrived to the institution where all of the rescued variants stayed. Luckily, the government stepped in to get these people the proper treatment that murkoff never gave them. I walked in, asking for directions to the private viewing rooms. I had everything set up with his psychiatrist. I was allowed to see him under the condition that I did not touch him, nor allow him to touch me. None the less, she informed me he would be chained down, ‘for my safety’.   
I walked into the room I was told to wait in until they gathered my love. I could my nerves starting, my already small bump of a baby expressing it felt as nervous as I did to meet their father. I felt nauseous even, yet the excitement was practically more than I could handle... If my baby was a girl or a boy I would be so happy, I knew Eddie would be too. I was lost in future thoughts of a child, of a home with my love, gently caressing my small bump every chance he could, telling me he loved us, when the sound of the door opening snapped me out of it.   
“There he is, aren’t you happy Eddie boy? Here, we are going to chain you up. Remember; you can’t touch the little mister here, okay?” The main guard spoke as he walked into the room, one of Eddie’s chained arms held by him and another guard holding the other side.. Eddie looked so handsome- though very lost. His face was practically healed now, showing off just how handsome he was. His hair was growing back on the bottom of his chin and the sides of his head- something I know I needed to request a fix of. He would not like that, not at all. He always liked to be clean shaved and well kept- I even was allowed to shave his face, just as long as I watched out for his little cuts.   
“Now, we will be right outside, Waylon. If he tries anything or you need something, just yell and we will come rushing in....” That mainguard spoke with a bright smile on his face, his partner finally finishing the long chain set on Eddies legs. He was safely secure, I would assume- however much freedom they allowed him. However, I was hardly worried about that. I was staring into those once bright beautiful eyes, noticing that they were duller than they should be.   
“Oh Eddie...” I called off softly, feeling the tears prick at my eyes. He set his hands on the table separating us, looking at me with his brows knitted.   
“My love, please do not cry...” He spoke softly, his voice hoarse. His face was so full of concern that I could hardly stand it.However, he didn’t look right like they had him doped up on something powerful.. I wanted to touch him, needed to feel his strong arms hold me and tell me everything would be alright.   
But I restrained myself. I dabbed the corner of my eyes with a handkerchief he made me (luckily I had it tucked in my pocket at the time of extraction), holding tight in my hands. I decided to speak of pleasant things, to try and get my mind over the fact that I missed him terribly.  
“How are they treating you here, Eddie?” I spoke, though my voice wavered because of my recent tears. He sat back once more, tilting his head to the side in thought.   
“Quite better now, that I understand why I am here and not with you... My love.. They said I kidnapped you, that I mutilated and harmed you, held you against your will... Is that true?” He spoke so level, so calm that it was as if he was asking me simply about the weather.   
“Oh Eddie, of course not. If you had, I wouldn’t be here, brought to tears because.. because.. I can’t be with you..” I said, my voice strong at first then losing strength as I neared the end. I placed my hand on the table- ours fingers were so close to touching I couldn’t stand it.   
“I knew they were untrue, my love.. I wouldn’t force you to do my bidding....I am not apologetic for that..” He looked at our hands before back up to my face, his eyes lighting up just as I knew and loved. “However, it failed me to understand your name in my crazy haze... Waylon, was it?” He spoke with slight regret filling his voice. I gave a slight nod of my head.   
“Yes, that is my name.. However... I still love your terms of endearment more..” I reached out closer, our hands near centimeters from touching. I could hear his breath slightly increase over our near encounter.   
“I am glad, Darling... Because I enjoy calling you them.. How are you doing now?” The look of guilt and regret filling his poster even more.. I knew I had to tell him. I had to let him know what was happening, what I was going through now- what we were... parents. We were going to be parents. My eyes began to water again as I closed the space, sliding my hand underneath the warmth of his hand.   
“Eddie, I...I...I’m finally...What we... Eddie, I’m pregnant..” I spoke just barely above a whisper, looking out across his face to see just how he was handling the news. Eddie’s eyes got wide, his body holding still before suddenly there was a loud clank of the chair and ring of the chains. Eddie jumped right over the table, his entire 6’4 frame leaping across the table to get right in front of me, pulling me into his arms strongly, yet not enough to hurt me. His chains strained but allowed his heroic movements.  
“Oh Eddie!” I cried out, hiding my nose in his chest, holding him tightly to me as I can.   
“Oh darling..” He whispered against my long hair, stroking back the locks he had always complimented so much. I wished I could have stayed here forever, but soon enough the loud sound brought in the guards, who had orders to not allow us contact. They took the measure to separate Eddie from me, though he was rather... Uncompliant. One guard held me back, keeping me in the corner as they tried to forcefully get Eddie out of the room and away from me. However, Eddie was fighting, trying to get back to me, using his amazing strength to get steps closer to where I stood, restrained by another one of the guards in the corner. I was trying to fight him, but he was so much stronger than I. Eddie looked horrifying, yet I knew he would never harm me. He was growling, even.   
"No, my darling, my love, don't take me away from her!" He screamed as a nurse rushed in with a syringe full of a green liquid, moving to poke my eddie.   
"No, no, don't keep me back, let go of me! Eddie!" I screamed as his body began to go limp, his bright eyes dulling, staring at me intensely before he fell into unconsciousness. I began crying, my body shaking as I turned away from his stale figure. They carried him out as if they were not taking a piece of my heart out with them. I was staring at the last spot I could see eddie, hardly noticing a nurse approach me. Tears still ran freely down my red cheeks.   
“Alright, Mr. Park. Take a seat, we have someone who wants to talk to you..." The nurse spoke calmly, picking up the chairs Eddie had tipped over and offering me a seat in my original spot. I was still standing in the corner, my entire body shaking with established anguish. The guard who had held me back from Eddie lead me to the seat, sitting me down. My shaking knees needed his support.   
I was just sitting there, staring straight ahead of me, tears rolling down my face as the door opened again. My heart skipped a beat when, for just a moment, I thought it would be Eddie waltzing through. However, that was not the case. In came a woman, a rather large and intimidating woman at that. She took the spot across from me, where Eddie once sat.   
"Hello, Mr. Park. I'm Miss Marshal, Eddies’ psychiatrist. How are you feeling?" She spoke with a notebook before her, writing down notes as she observed my obvious disheveled state.  
"Like my heart was evacuated from my chest..." I whimpered, caressing my baby bump with my right hand, the other a tight fist next to my body. This was the only way I would be calm enough to even speak, however the tears never stopped falling.   
"And why is that, Mr. Park?" Like she didn’t know, it was apparent what caused me to be upset! Her voice was causing even more anguish from me, it was teasing as if she was challenging me! But thinking about it, hard for a moment, caused tears of sadness to build in my eyes once more.   
"Because... You took Eddie from me, right out of my hands..." My voice broke, my body shaking in a silent sob. All she responded with was the scratch of her pencil on paper and a soft hum.   
"Why do you care about Eddie, Mr. Park? He kidnapped you, forced you to be with him, abused you, mutilated your genitals, and raped you." Miss Marshal stated, her bias apparent. She looked flabbergasted by my statement, as if she never believed me to utter the words.  
"I was never raped... Never. You are leaving out that he protected me, held me when I cried, cared for me when sick, made love with me on both of our requests! You are forgetting to mention that he loved me.." I had slammed my hand down on the table, my wedding ring given by Eddie flashing under the industrial lights. Though it wasn’t mine, and I knew it was wrong to wear the ring of a dead man, I could never remove it- never would. She raised an eyebrow, eyeing the ring on my finger.   
"Mr. Park, in my professional observations, what you are experiencing is PTSD- post traumatic stress disorder, and Stockholm syndrome. Now, what those are, or more importantly the stockholm syndrome, is when you go through something horrific like being kidnapped- it causes you feel a devotion-"   
"I know what it means and you are lying! You are a big liar! I love Eddie more than anything, you don't know what happened down there and you never will!" I shouted, my emotional rollercoaster heading right back to the boiling point of anger from her assumptions. Me, be traumatized? Only from everything that happened getting to him, but from Eddie? No! And Stockholm syndrome? Never, it wasn't a kidnapping! I could have left any time I wanted too, when healthy. He trusted me to walk around the place, he trusted me with keys to the locked rooms. I didn't leave, didnt want too. Eddie was my husband, nothing she could claim would change that.   
"Alright, Waylon. Calm down, no need to get defensive. I want to make a deal with you. Now, if you come to treatment under my care, I will allow you the chance to see Eddie. If, and only if, I feel you both are mentally stable enough for a successful meeting. Otherwise I will not allow you to step foot in this building again." Miss Marshall said without a tinge of emotion, eyeing me down as if I was a lunatic. She hardly sound like she was giving me an ultimatum. But at least this meant that I could see my Eddie again... With a big, heavy sigh, I gave my head a slight nod, avoiding eye contact.   
"Yes ma'am... " My voice was laced with the sound of defeat. Anything to see him again, for him to see his child- our child...   
"Great. I will see you in my office, tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp. Goodbye, Mr. Park." She stood up, escorting me to the door. I was in a haze, not really noticing my environment as I slowly made my way home. I had to go through treatment as if I was the sick one, as if I had murdered anyone! Eddie was the sick one, and he needed obviously this, needed help... I just needed him... 

_______

 

"Now, Mr. Park, if you will enlighten me on your first experience with Eddie Gluskin. " Miss Marshal sat across from me, behind a large wooden desk, her large curly hair rather tame today. I sat on a chair that was stiff and hard, dressed with shackles on the arms and legs that I, luckily, got to skip. My face blushed slightly as I remembered all the way back then...   
"C-can't we start off easier? L-like, ask about the weather, how my day was, m-maybe how I was feeling, why do we need to jump right into it!" I stuttered, shifting in my chair with wide eyes. I hadn't seen him for 3 days already, and it hurt just to hear his name. To think of those first few... Uncomfortable days, where I thought Eddie was going to hurt me like the others, just made the aching hole in my chest wider.  
"Hmmm... Okay then. If you feel the need, why don't we talk about your feelings on Eddie?" A smirk lingered on her tan face, her bright brown eyes sparkling at the way she twisted around my plead. I let out a strong sigh, covering my eyes with my hands as I thought for a moment. She stood ready, attentive, a piece of note paper under a pen waiting to record my words.  
"... Upset. Very... Eddie deserves help... but I want to see him- need to see him.." I spoke with a shaky voice, the tears beginning to form in my eyes.   
"Well, remember our little agreement. If I evaluate you and Eddie as both being mentally stable, I will allow you two to see eachother again. So, you need to work with me and tell me the full truth." Her voice held a cold edge as she said her demands. I gave my head a solid nod before I began to talk.   
“Maybe.... Maybe the first encounter will be easier.. for now.. Just, give me a moment...” She gave a slight nod, her eyes softening as I began to calm myself down enough to remember that fateful day...   
"I just escaped from those people... or should I say one person. They wanted to make me their goat, or.. Something... Anyway, I went down the stairs and there he was... All smiles, looking a lot worse than he did when you guys got him... The engine had done terrible things to him; he was in one of the programs they had me fix, thats when I saw him first... Anyway, he chased me around until I fell through an elevator shoot, getting a splinter through my leg. He took me out, fixed my leg, helped me rest..." looking back at it now, I had been quite the idiot to run and jump like that, but it was a spur of the moment thing. I thought Eddie was like the others, going to kill me or hurt me.  
"So, you ran away from him on first sight, trying to escape him? Is it because you felt he was a threat?" She asked, writing a few things down on that stupid little note pad.   
"Yes, because... Eddie, when he was first under the engine, cleared out the female ward... rather quickly, and rather not sanely. So, there were bodies everywhere of his failed experiments, like you probably have seen reports of if you watched the television at all in the past month... Considering it though, those bodies was practice so I wouldn't get hurt when he performed the surgery" I nodded my head quickly, ringing a handkerchief in my hands.   
"So, you feared for your life, because not only the obvious telltale signs that he was going to hurt you, but the bodies around as proof? And now, you justify his actions as a way to save yourself?" She make a disapproving sound with her mouth, quickly writing something down.  
"Listen, I don't need help, I just need him... I know, I know, you have rules before that happens but please, please will you give him this letter?" I reached into my bag, something new to me I was trying to get use too, and took out a letter marked for Eddie. I set it on her table, before retaking my seat with shaking knees.   
"I will give him this letter if he displays good behavior. But Waylon, you have to understand your connection with him in this fragile time fighting the engine and sickness is not going to help him. " She took the letter, setting it aside ,on top of a file. I looked at the pile of them, noticing the top one had Eddies name written on it... Did that mean his appointment was before mine...? I noticed she had one with my name on it next to her little notepad, like she just stacks one on top of another.   
That gave me an idea. An idea that could either burst into flames or conquer all. I knew it would be suspicious if I wrote another letter today, or even the next appointment I had with her, so it would take time to happen... But, if it works out, the results will be quicker then whenever this woman decides we are ‘ready’ to talk.  
"Mr. Park, your time is running out. I don't feel we accomplished much; I am going to put you on an antidepressant and ask that you write down everything that happened with Eddie prior to the 'wedding' you two had. Now, I will see you in two days," she scribbled something down on her little notepad as I stood up, my hands covering my slight baby bump, "Farewell, Mr. Park."   
I felt slightly annoyed as I headed to the door. Well, slightly was an understatement- I was furiously annoyed. She put extra emphasis on the words 'MR. PARK' and even said it twice in the same sentence! I wasn't a mister anymore, nor a Park; I was Mrs. Gluskin. If only she would come to understand that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check out my other Outlast story, 'So Far Away' written from the Point of view from Eddie Gluskin! Accompanied by Waylons point of view written by a new, amazing author, 'Way Too Close'!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon begins his so needed treatment, with the thought in mind that this is an act, a way for him to convince the therapist that he is ready to see Eddie. He wants nothing more but to be with his groom, once again.

I didn't want to write this. Nothing she did or say could encourage me to do it. I knew either way, one of us would get screwed; but, if I didn’t write it and refused her treatment, then both of us would. I knew I had two choices on how to approach this stupid paper.   
One, if I write about everything Eddie has done, said, or suggested with a hint of what they expect out of it, they would definitely keep him there longer. He would appear to be complete lunatic, deranged and dangerous. Another choice was to say the honest truth about what happened, along with all of the wonderful times we had together. That would lead them to think I was a complete lunatic. Miss Marshal already did, but this could just push her over the edge.   
One of us had to stay out of the hospital if we wanted to get anything done; besides, it would ruin my plans if I also got the straight jacket. So, for our baby and our future together, I decide to go for the side that painted Eddie as a criminal; but still showed he had some kind of sanity. Some kind of a heart.  
Along with re-writing my experiences, I worked on another letter for Eddie. In this letter, it stated my plans. I held hope that the hospital would not pre read the letter before giving it to him,. I know they would make sure there was nothing in it that would allow him to escape, I just prayed they didn’t go as far as to read them. In it, I wrote that my appointments with Miss Marshall was right after his, and I would be leaving letters under the seat in hopes that he can get it. Eventually I know he would be able too. His hands and legs would be chained, as everyone, but I had a feeling that with eddies smooth talking, he could get one hand released. Of course this was all hope that this letter would get to him in the first case. But, all I could do was hope now. Every little string of hope to see my love is what carried me on.  
I got a phone call in the middle of my careful letter for Miss Marshall, a sound that had me practically jump out of my skin.   
“Hello?” I asked after a moment of consultation; I knew there was always a chance for it to be bad people, most likely so, since I didn’t give this number out to anyone but the hospital. But, being over the phone, they couldn’t touch me or my child. There was nothing they could do to hurt me.... It still unsettled me though.   
“Hello, Mr. Park?” I had to stop myself from giving a heavy sigh at the use of that name, but I didn’t want to give anything off to strangers on the phone. I couldn’t publicly announce my real name, Mrs. Gluskin.   
“Yes, who might this be?” With all the pleasantries in my voice, none the less.   
“This is Brady from the national news. We were wondering if you would be willing to do an interview about your experiences at Mount Massive?” A news reporter? Of course I couldn't do it, it would just paint those poor people as abominations, when in reality they were all just very very sick, many had no idea what they were even doing.   
“I‘m sorry, but I don’t give out interviews...” I went to hang up the phone, but the single word uttered from the man on the other side stop my actions totally.   
“We are willing to pay you. Handsomely.” Pay? I needed money, god knows that. I needed to get out of this dump if I was going anywhere in life, as well if I was ever going to get with Eddie again.   
“How much?” My voice was hesitant, timid; too much for my own liking.   
“Along with many sponsors, and our own fund, we are willing to pay you 1 million dollars.” I did drop the phone this time, but it wasn’t out of anger, or out of a need; I was shocked. A Million Dollars?! Someone like me can never expert to even see that much until retirement. A computer programmer, going to be a millionaire?  
I made quick work of picking up the phone, my heart beating rapidly out of my chest.   
“When?!”   
__________

“Now, Mr. Park, Let’s read what you wrote about, shall we?” Half-oval glasses hung at the end of her large nose, her eyes looking down at the paper I had hesitantly handed her. I sat on that hard wooden chair, my back arched painfully awkward against the straight back. She hardly seemed to notice my discomfort as she began to read my paper, mumbling the stuff she already read under her coffee scented breath.   
I took this time to continue with my plans, to feel under the chair to see if there was anyway for it to work- there was, the edges of the hard wooden chair wrapped with another piece of wood, creating a small little edge I could shove letters or papers under. I was practically smirking to myself when her shar clearing of her throat brought me back to attention.   
"So, it says here that he 'nursed you back to health'. What made you decide that word choice?" Crap. I knew I would get caught on that word, but I honestly hoped she would overlook it. I need to appear, to act, just like she would assume I should. I let out a deep breath, putting a frown on my face to stop the upcoming scowl.   
"Well... When I got that splinter in my leg... and when he did the surgery, he would take care of me afterwards, you know. Special treatment. Real special treatment... It honestly was nice being treated so specially... Even if it was from Eddie..." I went on a tangent, something I always tried to stop when near her, my eyes practically glazing over as I stared just above her poofy hair.  
".. Mr. Park, would you ever consider yourself Gay?" The words came out of her mouth with more caution than I would have assumed she had. She seemed much more like an outspoken woman. Like, every word she said held intelligence and authority.  
"Me? No... I have two kids, boys. An ex-wife who I, of course, loved. Dearly." I spoke softly, the thought of them and her betraying me was harming, yet the constant ache in my heart from Eddie not being near me, being treated like god knows what, overcame any of the past pain. I was only focused on him, Lisa was in my past, Eddie my future.  
"Yes, I understand that, but have you ever noticed an attraction to men?" Again with the gay question, what was with her and on this? I am a divorced man with two kids, how could I be gay? I loved and made love to a woman for many years! I dated girls and slept with girls before that, there was no way I could be gay! Just because I loved Eddie didn't mean I was gay...  
"No, no, no... you are all confused. I am not gay." Maybe a small lie. I was so attracted to Eddie, it hurt not being able to touch that gorgeous face of his, the strong muscles on his chest and shoulders, the... Other strong muscle of his. I sighed heavily thinking of it, of him. Eddie could turn the straightest of men’s head, with how handsome he was, his strong jaw, his experienced hands, I just wish I could get my hands on him n-  
"-r. Park?" I snapped back to attention to see Miss Marshal just staring at me, her hand scribbling furiously of my sudden actions. I mean, yeah, I fantasise about Eddie, nothing can stop what is going on in my head. I smiled at that thoughts; the act is all with the outside, inside I can love Eddie however much I want. She never needs to know.  
"Yes, sorry, I just was thinking, you know. " I said with a forced smile, sitting back more in that hard chair then I would have if I was thinking clearly. Trying to get more comfortable on that hard wooden thing was strenuous, so sitting with a larger angle of my back, sticking my stomach out, was a feeble attempt to get comfortable. I could only imagine what it would feel like with not only the hardback, but the chains holding you down.  
"Is it just the new... Dress you are wearing, or have you gained more weight in the midsection?" She lifted her writing utensil to place the end of it to her perfectly pouting lips, her eyes locked on my small baby bump.  
"This? Oh, its nothing, just, you know, changing diets from canned vegetables and fruits to suddenly eating normal food, its not very good for the metabolism." I lied straight through my teeth. Through the months that I was with Eddie, my lying has steadily gotten better. I made a point, however, to sit up after that. The less time she had to analyze me, the less chance she has to question me.  
"Hmm.. yes, I suppose. Anyway, for your cooperation with writing this, I will share with you an update of Eddie. So far, he is reacting positively enough to the medication that we have been able to lift his sedation. He is still not able to have female nurses attend to him without a negative reaction, and a lot of slurs," I smiled at that idea, my Eddie and his little name calling. Never towards me, of course. I was his darling, "..and when allowed movement, and not harsh fully under sedation,, he always shows little to no interest in the male nurses, and when I questioned him, he spoke that his 'bride was waiting for him', which I suppose meant you." She spoke as she received another piece of paper laying across her desk. I grinned bigger: Eddie wasn't going to be just what he hated, a whore. I wasn’t going to either.  
"Besides that, he has been responsive. The therapy is working enough where he is beginning to reverse that ‘engine’s’ negative effects, and getting to the heart of his mental illness." My poor, sick baby... I really hoped that he would get better. Even if I could never see him again, I wanted him better. "We are going to use your letters as an incentive to participate fully in his therapy, which seems to be working. So, please continue writing them." I took this time to take it out of my bag, hesitantly placing it on her desk. Either my plan works, and Eddie will do the little signal I wrote for him to inform me he read it, and we can communicate. Or, it doesn't and I get berated for trying to work around her authority. If there was even a chance for this to work, it was worth the risk.   
"Here, for Eddie..” I spoke cautiously, looking down at the letter and back up to her face. She quirked her eyebrow but didn’t say anything to or for it. Of course, I would write my love letters. She placed the letter in Eddie’s folder, getting a glance at her watch as she did so.  
"Well, I can see our time here is over. So, I will review the rest of the letter and comment on it. I want to see you tomorrow, every day until we get you out of this little trance. Alright?" She stood up, holding her hand out for me to shake. I weakly stood up, grabbing our hands together. She looked me straight in the eye.   
"I want you to forget about Eddie. It’s for your own good, he is a sick man who will spend the rest of his life in a facility. Move on with your life." My eyes pricked with tears at her harsh words. I could just up and forget about him; he was my only source of happiness, my only feeling of joy for the past couple months... and the only time I felt truly loved in such a long time... I feebly nodded my head, leaving out of the dreaded office of Miss Marshal and through the hallways. This section was fully for the therapists, their offices lining the hallway. I could see what appeared to be metal doors that would shut under any emergency.   
I was kind of daydreaming, glancing all around the white halls of the building when a sudden commotion caught my ears. I turned half way around (my curiosity at its highest when I had no will to go home) just in time to catch a glance of two large, familiar men rushing down the hallway. As they passed by, the one closer of me did not hesitate to throw me up against the wall, face first. All I felt was excruciating pain, my entire abdominal section tensing up, my nose leaking blood.   
"Oww, noo..!" I cried as I noticed a liquid feeling dripping down my legs. I dropped to my knees, holding my belly, inside being our child, the only thing of Eddie they could never take away from me- but, it appears they have. I let out a haggard cry, tears trailing down my face as the blood from my nose fell on the ground. I was so preoccupied with the horrible thought, the thought that I just killed my baby, I didn't notice when the medical team in the building came by my side and repeatedly asked my well being. I was out of it as equally when they lifted me up onto a roller bed from inside a storage room, and rushed me to the ER next door. I continued crying out, my insides clenching to protect my baby.   
"Save my baby, save my baby," I repeated over and over, the men surrounding me taking all of my vitals. I didn't care what they did, they could kill me for all that mattered; just as long as my baby was safe! Eventually, my crying was enough to get them to sedate me, putting me into a realm of unconsciousness I needed more then anything...

______

 

I woke up in a state of absolute confusion. I started to fling about, my entire body demanding the release of the wires attached to my arms, chest, and stomach. "Get off of me!" I cried out, my panicked state overpowering my logical mind. For a moment, I thought I was back in Mount Massive, with one of the doctors hooking me up to the engine so I could be little more than their experiment rat.   
“Hey, hey, Waylon, calm down now! You are okay, calm down !" A nurse gently held down my chest, holding tight to get me finally to analyze the area around me. The walls where clean, the floor was clean, I was fully dressed and still had a mind. I wasn’t there. I was in another hospital, a normal one. My apparent calm being giving the nurse the idea to lift his hands off of my chest. Then it all came back to me. Sitting up as quick as I did was a big mistake, not only for the amount of time I laid back allowing all of the blood to rush from my head, but also for the fact that I tore out one of the heart rate monitors from my chest, leaving the machine to go crazy with the lost of information.   
"Just stay calm, you are alright..." He made quick work to attaching the wires to their proper places. I allowed him, trying to use my body to get the most important question; was my baby alright? I couldn't tell, I still felt like something was there but I just wasn't quite sure...   
"Please... Please... Is...Is my baby alright?" My voice was cracked and weak, as if I had been crying for weeks. The nurse looked at me, his previously concerned eyes growing warm- a good sign.   
"Yes, luckily. It was a rather dangerous situation you were in, but it seems like your baby will live- is still alive as of now. The doctor said she doesn't know if it will have consequential development issues because of the bump, but she does not believe it to be so. You have someone who wants to talk with you, however. Whenever you are ready, we will call her in. Can I get you something in the mean time?" A delicate voice and a soft touch to my shoulder was all I needed to practically break down with relief. My throat was too blocked with tears, so I just shook my head and allowed him to leave. I gently rubbed the soft bump on my stomach, letting the tears roll down onto it.   
"I am so sorry, my child... I will never let that happen to you again... I will be the good mother you need..." I whispered softly, lost in my own thoughts of my beautiful little baby, girl or boy, running around with bright blue eyes and a giant smile.. Then it turning darker, that smile no longer being there, vanishing away in the split second, the second it took for me to be slammed harshly against the wall.  
There was a short yet loud knock on the door before the person entered without my permission. In waltz Miss Marshal, her large frame standing proud, her head held high with a cocky smile on her plump lips. She approached the side of bed, strutting like she owned the world.   
"Mr. Park, what a surprise it was to hear of your little accident... Especially since we just had a little conversation about you, and your weight gain... When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" She turned the chair to face my bed, taking out a little notepad and pencil from a bag she held on her arm. She plopped down into the cushioned chair, getting in her typical ‘20 questions’ stance.  
"I didn't feel the need to share that with you, nor my personal preferences on the existence of my child. Because I knew what you would jump too, and I refuse. Nor will you threatening me my visitation of Eddie will convince me." I said seriously, my entire body holding rigid as her pen scribbling on the paper, and the light beeping of the machine filling my ears. Way too quiet.  
"Well, Mr. Park, though I am disappointed I will not object your personal choices on this matter. I still wish to continue your therapy, to get you to the point where you can face Mr. Gluskin once again. Now, you of course are still not stable enough, and neither is he, for contact. So, I have decided how I want to go through the treatment with you." The little glint in her eyes worried me greatly, yet I had to keep up this act of willingness to change if I ever wanted to see Eddie again... 

____ 

 

Three weeks of gender-correction therapy was leaving me drained. Each and every day I had to see Miss Marshal, had to check in with her and slowly changing on her command. Step one, was a short hair cut. The next step was losing the bag, or ‘purse’, that she liked to call. Another one- wearing trousers. I went with each and every step she gave me, each and every task- even when it finally came down to taking off the wedding ring.   
It hurt, badly. But I knew my act would bring me closer and closer to him. The little updates she would give me kept me going, each and every day he began getting better, began to talk to her in a way she wanted. I knew that was his manipulation, that he does so well, but there was no way I was going to tell her that. The files I glanced at while on my way through the building proved that he was an expert in that field, yet they would never find his files. I believe they were dropped down the elevator chute when I fell.   
The only good thing about the 'gender correction' is when I took that interview, the one that allowed me to move into a much better apartment and even get check ups on my child, there was no questions directed towards my genderswap nor my genitals, since the reports on me left out the little fact of the surgery. The interview went well, with little to no traumatic relapse in my head. I just kept focused on my little baby, knowing all of this was for them.   
I returned, 4 weeks into my therapy, dressed and looking like a man. The ring was on a necklace, hidden under the button up shirt she insisted I wear. It did nothing but emphasize my growing stomach, causing those around me to stare, questions of my gender and the 'beer belly' hidden in confused, knitted brows.   
"Well, we have good news! Eddie has finally had a breakthrough! He realized the error of his ways, enough that we allowed him to read your letters, all 6 of them. He was just even more encouraged to continue on treatment." Miss Marshal spoke with such a pride it made ven little Eddie Jr. feel sick. After the first two, I made one each week to him. Especially how they lack reading them, so I could push out all of my emotions into the letters. However, I noticed something while sitting and thinking deeply of what a 'breakthrough' is for her. I noticed how on her desk, the little swinging ball item (that created a calming tempo-like sound) was tilted another way, titled towards me more than her. A big smile came onto my face- he really did read them.   
"That is very good. I, of course, still want to keep the promise of meeting him once again, even with my therapy. I just need to speak with him.." I had my eyes trained at her as she looked down to scribble on her notepad, her attention fully on her handwriting- just what I needed to slip the note under the chair. I had written it so long ago, and brought it to every session since then. I made sure it was securely under, so that if the chair was moved it wouldn't bring it down.   
"Hmm, yes, I can arrange that. Just a few more sessions and he should be capable of meeting face to face with you, with the understanding of the horrible things he did in that place... " She began going on her little rant about how horrible he was to me, how he manipulated my feelings so he could use me for his own deranged need, yada yada yada. She gets on this topic at least once a week, sometimes more. I used this as a distraction to assure the note was secure.   
"Eddie, no matter what she tells me, no matter what I say or act like, I still love you. With all my heart. I just want to see you again, need too. ~The bride, Waylon." Written in haste, yet still completely legible. I knew just singing the bride would leave him to confusion, now that the engines effects have worn off, so including my name will bring him to remember me. I just know it would. I felt a little relief that I could communicate with him, all of this time was just hurting not being able to even talk to him.   
"Mr. Park, are you even listening?' I snapped my attention up to her face, seeing the look of disappointment lingering on each feature she contained. I gave a little nod, adding in a forced smile.   
"Of course I am, Miss Marshall. Have I ever been one to tune you out?" I asked with innocence as I reached up to play with my hair, only to be disappointed in the short length.   
"Then you agree, do you?" Oh no, not this. If I say no, she would know I was lying. If I say yes, I could back myself into a corner. But what if the thing I was to agree with included losing my baby? That was worth the belittlement that was sure to come.   
"No, I disagree." Plain and simple, nothing more or less. She raised a perfectly chiseled eyebrow at me, as she typically does when my reactions surprise her.   
"So, you are against returning to your designated gender?" I was taken aback. How dare she even impose such a thing on me! I still was a man, no matter what I looked like or choose. I was who I wanted to be, just because wearing dresses and long hair aren't typically associated with binary social structures of gender does not mean choosing to be me is a crime. With that, to have whatever I wish in my pants is to me, nothing of her concern.   
"Absolutely not. I will not undergo another surgery, especially for something as trivial as that. I am offended you even asked me!" All of this time has brought me accustomed to Miss Marshall and her tricky ways. This was a test, I knew it was, but there was no was I was going to do anything, especially when my baby was 2 months old as of now. I crossed my arms over my growing chest, my eyes held hard.   
It appeared as if Eddie got access to estrogen pills in the female ward, and had me on those for my extended stay. And now, being pregnant with child, I am placed on them again, to develop the necessary hormones for labor, and for breast feeding. Eddie is a old fashion guy, I know he would like me to keep my treatment of the baby traditional. Though my funbags where small, they would get the job done.   
"I see. Well then, Mr. Park, I believe our session here is done. I enjoy you going so head first into the treatment as you have, and therefore will write that you are ready to meet with Eddie, under watch of course. That will happen when I see him fit for it. Remember your treatment, your pills, and please do consider getting a therapy dog. Someone in such a compromised position as yourself could recover faster with one." The normal talk, of getting a dog, of 'recovering' with it because I was so 'compromised'. Not my choice, I had no idea nor clue on how to care for another animal when in an apartment complex. However, the first part had me cheering loudly on the inside. I was deemed as ready! My act finally convinced her! So, whenever she feels eddie is, which can take a long time, I can see him again!   
I couldn't wait to see my groom again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of Eddie in this chapter, but soon. Very soon. >:)
> 
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon finally gets the chance to see Eddie- but will it ruin his act?

The arrival to therapy was one very much anticipated, for once. I so badly wanted to just tear the chair upside down and see if he had answered me. I was so anxious through the entire night that someone else would get it, or he wouldn’t get a chance to grab it, or a million different horrible scenarios happening in my head. But I kept my actions slow, steady, as always. Miss Marshal was surprisingly distracted when I just walked in, still scribbling something down on her infamous notepad.   
“Just a minute, Mr. Park.” She spoke with the least enthusiasm in her voice that I ever heard. I gave a curt nod, keeping my head down on my lap, as I would normally do when a little anxious. Except today was beyond that. Today, my other hand was slowly feeling under the seat, trying to get a hold of a piece of paper that maybe, just maybe, was from Eddie. When my fingers connected to the feeling of smooth paper, my heart practically leaped out of my chest. I managed to slip the paper into my pocket conspicuously, keeping my eyes straight and my body tense. But looking up, I hardly needed it- Miss Marshal was still giving her full attention to that little notepad.   
“Excuse me for a moment, Miss Marshal. I have to use the restroom.” I said with the respect she believed she deserved. She glanced up for a mere second before going right back, not even acknowledging me more than with that look. I left quickly, heading out towards the mens bathroom- where she insisted I used. I use to have breaks like this all the time during our sessions, because little Eddie Jr. used to be pressed on my bladder. But from the little bump, my baby moved it’s placement a little more inside, so that it no longer made me have to pee every 15 minutes. She wouldn’t question my disappearance with this excuse. I went to the stall, as I always choose to do (even though I still had working equipment to use a urinal), and opened the note. At first, I was worried it was mine and I ruined all chance of communication with Eddie for jumping the gun. However when I saw the little delicate, curvy cursive written with, what looked like red ink, I knew it was from my Eddie.   
“Oh how do I miss you so, Darling. Though she speaks blasphemy to me on countless days, I know you love for me as I love for you, for your letters speak to my heart. ~Eddie”   
I held the letter tightly to my chest, a wide grin spread on my face. If someone were to walk in at this exact moment, my current facial expression could be related to something quite different, however hardly did I care. I had the letter from my love, the first words I heard him say (or write) since his yelling and screaming as they dragged him away from me. I let out a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. It was useless, eventually they came just as they always do when I thought of that day.The day I announced the words to him that I was pregnant, that he was the father- that the thing we tried for so long finally succeeded. However, he might never get a chance to meet little Eddie Jr. I had no clue on the sex, but until it was born, I would forever think of it as ‘Eddie Jr.”.  
Making quick and careful actions, I curled up the letter and placed it into the constraining bra that Miss Marshall “suggested” I wear to hold back my developing breasts, since ‘men don’t have those’. To keep us at peace and to keep the chance of seeing my Eddie once more, I did what she said. Every little thing. Even this stupid bathroom arrangement- Woman wouldn’t care if I walked in their bathroom, for I looked like a pregnant man, and since men wouldn’t typically be able to get pregnant, I wouldn't get question. However, in this bathroom, it is assumed I am a woman who wandered to the wrong place, or is ‘confused’ on my gender. I have already been assaulted once in a bathroom, a public one at that. I was walking here from my new apartment, and needed to stop in a bookstore for the restroom (prior to my baby getting a little bump and my forced changing to look like a man), and inside was a man who thought because I walked in, that I was looking for a ‘quickie’, or some stupid thing like that, and tried to force himself on me. Luckily, for me at least, I knew a little of manipulation and how to get others to leave me alone, so I lured him in close enough to go right for the nut shot.   
But, none the less, I was going to go by Miss Marshals stupid rules. Anything to allow me and my baby to see Eddie. I quickly took a piece of toilet paper, gathering a pen I had in my front pocket, to write a little something down. I know he only just got my letter now, but I wanted to tell him more, talk to him more. I held back the tears, putting on a strong smile as I began writing.   
“Our baby is growing strong, about 2 months old now. Doctor says at this rate, it’s going to be a full 8 pounds. A member of our family, a sign of our love, strong just like it’s daddy. I was granted permission to see you, whenever she deems you ready. Please, do whatever she says. I want to see you, I love you. ~Waylon”   
I knew I had been in here too long, at least a full 8 minutes. If I wanted to leave, I would need to try and clean myself up. Walking into her office with a tear-streaked face, red eyes, and puffy face, she would know I was crying and would demand why. The answer of female hormones would no longer last, I knew she grown suspicious of that whenever I would suddenly burst out in tears during our sessions.   
“Mr. park? Are you alright? You been in here for a while...” I heard the door open as Miss Marshal stuck her head in, just as I was washing my hands and calming myself down. I at least look more approachable. I looked over and smiled, nodding my head. Smiling at all near her was a challenge, but I knew it was the only way to get her on my side.  
“Yeah, just a little cramps going on, nothing too bad. Just felt better to be sitting down, you know?” Throwing away the paper towel and keeping my cool was easy, I just had to try and keep her out of the loop. She gave me a once over ,and accepting my words as truth, held the door open for me to walk out of.   
“Well, That’s good. That you are alright, I was worried something happened to you like last time. Though I don’t suppose it would, this is the public bathroom, not the inmate bathroom. Anyway, let’s get back so we can begin, shall we?” A sickening smiled filled her face as she escorted me to the prison- or better should I say her office.   
A normal session, checking up on my gender designation swap, making sure I was following all of her rules, seeing if I had any better insight into my history at Mount Massive, the average. At one chance, I even got to slip the paper in it’s designated spot, without being noticed by Miss Marshal. Nothing out of the ordinary or stressful until she asked me a question I was dreading to hear.   
“So, Mr. park, have you finally gotten over your little commitment to Eddie?” She watched me with her brown eyes, her pencil at stand by to write down my rebellious answer she was expecting. I swallowed, not quite to sure how to approach this. If I said yes, then she might deny me visits with Eddie, or communication. If I said no, which is what I know she is assuming, not only might she say I was not ready to see him, but she might add in some other kind of crazy direction like, forcing me to join a dating sight or some crap like that. So, processing each word before hand, I opened my mouth to speak.   
“I believe.. If I were to see him... Once more, maybe more.. I could fully answer that question, but as of now I am not able to. When you are part with someone for so long.. Your mind can tell tricks on you, and say you are over them when in reality you're not....” I looked up at her, trying my hardest to keep a cocky smile off of my face, a smile that proved I was using this question against her. I know she could sense it, but in no way was I going to admit it out loud. She scribbled down a few words, looking thoughtful before she looked up, into my eye.   
“Alright. Then you will see Eddie.”   
_________

I ran. Really ran. All the way from my little nice apartment to the clinic, where I was to see Eddie. I had to show up 2 hours earlier then I would typically for my appointments, but It was worth it. Completely. My heart was beating out of my chest harshly. I knew that seeing him would lead me to make a further decision on rather I ‘loved him or not’for Miss Marshal, and would probably cause me a little more emotional damage, but being apart from him so long was already accomplishing that.   
I arrived with nearly 30 minutes to spare. The lady behind the desk, whose name I never took interest of learning, directed me to a little room, similar to the one I had gone too when I first saw Eddie again. Except this time, the chains were much shorter- a precautionary set from the last meeting. I knew they would do that. I let out a deep breath, sitting there, keeping my eyes glued on the clock.Just waiting for the time to tick by, those minutes keeping me away from him raising my anxiety.   
The door opened just as the second hand passed the twelve, signaling the start of a new hour. I stood up quickly, gripping the table hard for support, expecting to see my love in the doorframe. But when it was Miss Marshal, I was more than disappointed. I slumped back into my chair, running a hand over my eyes.   
“A little anxious, are we? Well, I just wanted to give you a little heads up on a few thing; the chains, as you have probably already noticed, are much shorter. We do not want any physical contact whatsoever, for both your safety and his mental capacity. Also, he is stable on his current medication, so what you hear should be from his actual personality. Now, when I bring him in, I want you to allow the officers to get to their designated spots against the walls before you begin communication.” I nodded at each and every order, holding my hands so tightly together under the desk I felt my nails pierce my thin skin. Deep breath in, deep breath out- anyway to try and calm down how bad I felt now. I had to be quick, to be smart, just like Eddie. I had to get us more time together, had to get Miss Marshall to believe I was getting ‘better’ just in time. In time for what, I had no clue yet. I was still trying to plan how all of this was going down. I wanted to touch my husband, to be touched by him. I wanted us to live happily together, in a peaceful basement, with our 3 children. Not between chains and metal desks.   
“When you are done, come to my office.” With those parting words, Miss Marshall was gone, leaving me in the room with no sound but my rapid heart beat and the ticking clock. When the hand passed the 10, ten whole minutes waiting in silence, there was a little knock on the door.   
“Come in!” My voice sounded shaky even to my ears. But it was for good reason. As the door opened, the bright light of the overhead fluorescents exposed him- my love, my Eddie. He looked quite handsome today, his face cleaned shaved, his scars all but healed up, thin lines of the past. His body looked a little weaker than the last time I remembered seeing him, and the sides of his head needed a good shaving, but overall, he was everything I remembered, everything I loved.   
“E-Eddie...” I gasped out, covering my hand with my mouth as I remembered what Miss Marshall said. The two officers escorting him very calmly brought him to the metal chair, chaining up his arms and legs as if not doing so would lead to a major issue. Too tight, by the very slight twitch in his left eye. His eyes though- their bright beautiful blue, never left my face, never left my body.   
I watched with unblinking eyes as the nurses, or guards, or whatever they were finished restraining him and went to their respective corners- looking rightfully bored. Eddie’s face turned to a smile, his chapped lips looking as if they haven’t done that is a while.   
“Eddie.... H-Hi..” Try to play is cool, Mrs. Gluskin. I don’t want them to record anything that might lead to unrightful blaming, and future denying of our meeting. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes raking across my body.   
“Waylon, what a pleasent suprise you came to visit me. I have spoke often of you to Miss Marshal, yet I never expected her to allow me any visitation. I take it, quite frankly, that she does not enjoy me.” His voice- oh his voice. it was like music on my deprived ears. I let out a deep breath, giving a weak smile, trying to show my strength- or in reality, showing just how weak I was.   
“I get that too, I visit her from time to time...” A cough to cover up my trembling voice, my eyes quickly turning to look at the two guards- one playing some stupid game on his smartphone, the other intently staring at the wall. They wanted to be here as much as I wanted them to be there.   
“Might I add, however rude it sounds, I am not quite fond of your current appearance change.. I remember, very vaguely from my crazed haze, how beautiful you looked with smooth skin, in a clean dress, your hair long enough for me to run my fingers through it for hours on end..” His eyes took an appearance of longing, the sound of chain clinging against his slight struggle. Both eyes of the guards turned to look, yet when they were appeased he was held back, they returned to their previous activities.   
“Oh yes.... I must say it is Miss Marshals’ urge that I appear as I was born- a man. Though I personally feel this just makes it even more noticeable that I am a pregnant.... Around 2 months now, Eddie... Healthy, as always. I refuse to get notice of the sex of it though.. I’d rather keep it a surprise.. You know?” A faint smile filled my lips as my eyes finally overflowed with tears, streaking down my face gently. My mind was plagued with thoughts of my child missing their father, being without that parental figure, just because Miss Marshall doesn’t deem him acceptable to visit. He was quite contained and content right now, I mean, look at him- no chairs have flipped over, no yelling, just his typical pleasant self.. Though I had to admit, at his soft words of our previous engagement, I could feel my insides clenching, declaring their feelings of his disappearance.   
“I see... You are beautiful, however way you feel it.. Miss Marshal has brought up that I am gay, which might always be a possibility. I mean, I am quite attracted to you in each and every appearance you have..” He looked me over, his smile creeping back onto his face, his chains rattling once more as he moved to a more comfortable position of his body weight. I let out a strong breath, settling back in my seat. Sitting up so tense was harmful to my back, since I was carrying so much more weight on my mid section then I typically do, but laying back just exposed my baby belly for it’s full size. I could eddie’s eyes open even wider as I did so, as if he was amazed.   
“So.. You really.. Really are.. pregnant.... Miss Marshal always said I was just deranged, from my previous past and from the effects of the machine, that.. It was impossible.. But look at you..” He really was amazed. I gently pressed a hand on my stomach, a smile lingering on my face.   
“Yes Eddie... And I want you to still be apart of it’s life, while you go through your treatment.. Because Eddie.. No matter what she says, or what she wants me to say, I love you. I still love you. No matter what you did in your past, you are my husband.” I looked him dead in the eye while proclaiming my love- I know the circumstances from my words would be bad, but I just had to tell him, make sure whatever blasphemous words Miss Marshal was putting in his head about how I felt about him was a lie, that I loved him. Even after kidnapping me, hurting me, wedding me, protecting me, I loved him.   
There was nothing that bitch was going to do to convince me otherwise.   
“Oh my darling, I love you as well. Someday, we'll be together. We just must keep up our communication, “ a little hint that he knew and understood our little secret messaging system, “And maybe, eventually, there will be no constraints on our relationship...” Though his words were just that, words, he looked so hopeful in the truthfulness of them. So much, that I started crying. Again. And not just a few silent tears, like actually sobs, my entire body shaking of the impact as it trailed through my body.   
“Eddie I miss you!” I managed to cry out in the middle of my small break down, standing up and walking to his side. I noticed the guards taking steps towards me but nothing was going to stop me now- they know full out that I was pregnant and they couldn’t do anything hurtful to me. So, when I placed my hands on either side of eddie’s smooth face, and forcefully place my lips against them, all I felt was my arms being lightly pulled away. They were prepared for if Eddie where do do what he had before, to jump over the table and take me in his arms- not the other way around.   
“Oh Eddie!” I cried into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his strong neck, never wanting to let go. I could feel the guards right beside me, yet they were afraid and confused on what to do. Eddie snuggle his hand into my neck, his arms constrained tight enough that he couldn't wrap his arms back around me as he knew both of us so much wanted. But the kiss, it was special, romantic, passionate, all of the emotions we felt being separated letting out into it.   
“Waylon, dear... I believe.. It is time to let go..” He whispered into my ear, though unwillingly. I had heard the door open and close, but there was nothing going to distract me from this moment. It wasn’t until I, very reluctantly I might add, let go, did I see the large , powerful woman standing at the door with her hands on her hips, her eyebrows crooked in a look of disgust, her entire face showing disappointment.   
I knew I was in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate Miss Marshal, just you wait. 
> 
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Write what you expect Miss Marshals reaction will be to the little scene put before her!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon is confronted by his only weakness, Miss Marshal. And for that, becomes the newest member of the Mount Massive Recovery program. How will he react to being surrounded by those who wanted him dead a few months prior?

(In this story, we are going to pretend as if Chris Walker never made it into the caves, thusly never leading to his death by the Walrider, and that he made it out alive. )

 

“Just exactly what did you think you were doing, Mr. Park?” Her words where like daggers in my ears. Finally, after a moment of crying, struggle, and gently coaching, I was separated from Eddie enough that they took him out. I was now sitting in her office, my hands held against my cheeks as tears cascaded over them.   
“I was telling my husband I loved him!” I gasped out, my entire body trembling with the impact of my oncoming sob. I finally blinked through the tears enough to look up, and see Miss Marshal looking completely out of patience.   
“Oh, shut up your blubbering! You don’t get it, he mutilated you, kidnaped you, raped you and you want to still call him your husband? Just stop your crying, it isn’t worth it! You are acting such like a whore, you know that? Just because it was a good fuck and you hadn’t gotten it for a while, you grew devoted to it. Just- stop and think about it for a moment!” Even worse her words hurt me then I imagined anything she said would. No, Eddie was not just a ‘good fuck’, he was my husband, my loving, caring man- everything I ever wanted, everyone I needed, and she was keeping him away from me! There was no way I was just craving him sexually. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me, to do all of those romantic things I knew he could and would do, not just fuck me. But the concept rang in my ears.   
This is what she really thought of me. She thought of me as a sex-deprived whore. The word he used, the word he would call all of those others who tried to get away from him, who missed out on the loving man I knew. No, I was not a whore. I was Mrs. Gluskin, just trying to get their husband back .  
“N-No.. No, I’m not! Y-You.. Don’t you dare call me that! You are the whore!” I stood up, getting a look of surprise on her face as I approached her desk. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her face set in stern line. It was like she was challenging me to do something- and I did just that. I striked out, slapping her across her cocky face. She looked so surprised I laid a hand on her, putting her own hand over the reddening area.   
“Well, you did just what I needed you to do- I am going to install you as the newest member of the Mount Massive recovery program.” Her eyes glinted with her sinister reveal, taking out her phone to dial the security personnel to come to me, and sure enough, two of them where there hardly before she set the phone down. My faced drained of color, my body shaking as I failed to do any sort of movement.  
The two guards both took one of my arms, holding them behind my back like I was some kind of criminal. I watched with wide eyes as Miss Marshal approached me, crossing her arms over her chest. Her entire posture changed from a cocky woman, to a battered person trying to protect herself.   
“This way, I can observe you full time, and make sure your violent outbreaks are contained... Please, gentlemen, escort our friend here to one of the open rooms on the west wing. Oh, if you think you are going to be in the same area as Eddie, you are greatly mistaken.” She threw her hand out, giving it a little shooing motion as they began carrying me out of the room, acting as if I was really a dangerous person. Was this her motive all along? To try and upset me enough to strike her? I haven’t hurt a fly, she knows that through the videos, she just crossed the line..   
What was I going to do?   
______________

“It appears as if the bride has been admitted.”  
“yes, indeed. I wonder if the being inside of it-”  
“still has life. If not, I question if we would be allowed it’s body.”   
“It’s been very long since my last tongue.”  
“As liver for I, brother.”   
The voices, ones that were nothing but a faint remembrance from me, sounded right behind my body. I tilted my head up, meeting eye to eye with twins- the ones I remember from the basketball court back at Mount Massive! Their faces were so deformed, but it looked natural like a birth defect. Their light brown eyes glancing at me, yet their movements still.   
“U-Uh... Hello?” I asked softly, feeling my stomach sink as they did nothing but just stare. Eventually, as I grew increasingly concerned for my well being, the taller, bald one spoke up.   
“It appears like it has a voice.”  
“Quite interesting, brother.”  
“It concerns me, brother, if he where to speak negatively of us.”  
“I concern too, brother. If so, I would like to kill him.”  
“I as well.”   
My face turned pale, my entire body holding still as they stared, needlessly at me, not making any action to walk towards me, or speak to me. Just, standing, staring. At least, if I remember correctly, their clothes were fully intact. Their manhood not hanging around like before, for the world to see. I swallowed, turning my entire body around to face away from them, trying to act as if nothing was wrong, as if I belonged sitting on this couch in the recreation area of a mental hospital, surrounded by people who just 3 months prior would celebrate with my cold, lifeless body.   
“Dresie, Cassie, please. You are going to scare the boy. You should go back to kitchen duty anyway.” A large shadow filled the room, leaving my entire body holding tenser than with the twins. I glanced back, looking at the two who both shared a glance with each other before heading off, speaking something like ‘I’d rather not argue with such a brutal man’, or something. I could tell that they were still very sick; maybe it was too deeply ingrained in them to want to eat people that their therapy hasn’t worked. But the man, the ‘brute’ they called, was a very large, muscular man with scars all over his face. He was nearly 7 feet tall.   
He walked around the spot I was seated at, sitting across from me on the opposing couch. He set his hands behind his head looking at me with eyes so pastel blue it appeared white. His head lacked hair, his nose appearing to be reconstruction (something many of the victims from mount massive had to have). I gasped out loud when it finally hit me; this was that one man! The one who tried to kill me in the building, after I had my little ‘run in’ with Jeremy.   
“Hello, bride. I am Chris Walker, ex-sergeant from special forces in the military.” He held his large hand out to me, his eyes watching me patiently. His wrists held markings that looked like chains. I was too afraid to move, but there was no way around this. I set my hand in his, expecting certain doom right this second. He gave me a firm shake, letting my hand go with no future incident. My brows furrowed immediately- I thought I was a goner there.  
“By your tense body, I say we had a meet-in back at the old place. I have to apologize- I wasn’t exactly in the right mind. I wanted to save everybody, and of course, the only way was to kill everyone. At least you made it out of there.” He seemed friendly enough, rather relaxed in his environment I must say. The others I’ve seen typically are still a little jumpy, tense- or completely out of it, staring at the television as educational children shows ran 24/7.   
I’ve only been an inmate for about a day now, and this was the first time I ventured out of my room. It wasn’t by my choice, of course; I’d rather stay in and sulk until the cows come home. But they sent me out so they could do a cell check. At least I wasn’t scheduled to see Miss Marshal until the following week, then every other day from there.   
“Well, I’m not going to lie; you were horrifying. But that’s all over now... My name is Waylon, but where did you get ‘bride’ from?” I asked, curious now. He was responsive, so it was better to question where he got it from rather than the twins. They might just have stared at me for an extended period before speaking about eating Eddie Jr..  
“Well, that is what was spread all over the place; the groom finally found his bride. Don’t go near the bride, etc, etc. And now, being back, Eddie spent few times mixed with this bunch; you know, the recreational times and craft times where both sides of this building are mixed so they don’t have to do it twice. He would speak of how his bride was out there, waiting for him. Unfortunately, it looks like you made your way in here now.” He spoke with such a calm, relaxed posture that I felt not threatened by him; even if he was very big, and one of his arms alone looked bigger than my legs combined.   
“Ah... Well, it is true. I got placed here because Miss Marshal doesn’t like the fact that I still love Eddie. But I have no power against her whatsoever. She holds the key to Eddies freedom, and if I screw up anymore she is just going to throw that away.” I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes firmly as I tried to think of something, anything to advance his release. My own freedom too. While being locked in here I had no power over my persons.   
Or my baby.   
If I give birth here, there is no knowing what they will do with the child. They could put it up for adoption, or even worst- just ‘get rid’ of it. I wasn’t sure what to expect, they could do anything and claim it was better for me. I wasn’t sure on much but I know that, most likely, this entire experience will lead to the baby not being mine. I couldn't live with myself knowing that Eddie jr. was put away to someone else, being raised and cared for by other than their mother and father. Even their father missing was bad enough, but me too? I won’t let it happen, over my dead body.  
I snapped out of my mental throught by the look on Chris's face. He looked practically fuming, a vein popping on the forehead of his scarred and ugly forehead, his entire body shaking as he gritted his teeth.   
“Miss Marshal is nothing but a nuisance to human society. If I get my hands on her, I swear I would rid the world of a parasite like her.” He stood up, his eyes practically white as they gazed above my head. I looked back to see if she was there, if she was observing, but there was nothing. “Oh, that whore is going to be added to my head collection.” His deep voice growled out, taking a step forward, completely ignoring the fact that he just destroyed the large, sturdy, wooden coffee table that was a barrier between us. the last time I bumped into it, I was the one to bellow back, not it.   
This was horrifying, the way I could practically see the fume rising from his mouth, see his entire body tensed up as he ready to fight, to destroy. I slowly and quietly got up, moving to the other side of the couch for at least a little distance between me and this large, dangerous man. There was nothing I could do if he decided right there and then to kill me. even if he didn’t mean too, he wasn’t in the right mind set now.  
The other patients in the rooms, not too drugged up that is, all got up from their seats and retreat to more protective stances, like this isn't the first time Chris flew off the handle. My breath caught in my throat as he took one large, barefoot step onto the pile that was once a glorious table, looking as if the sharp splinters had no effect to his body whatsoever. I knew I was done for, even expecting it. I was right in his line of anger, at any moment I knew he would just tear through the couch and here my delicate body would be. Attempting to move could cause him to charge after me.   
However, the nurses who had been very idly working around us seemed to have a plan for this. One walked before him, snapping his fingers in front of his face at an attempt to gain his attention, with enough time for the second one to stick a needle into his back, injecting him with the same liquid they injected into my Eddie. I used this as my chance to join the other patients crowding in the corner, all trying to keep their heads enacted with their bodies .  
Chris didn’t like that whatsoever, he began to go into a furious rage, his entire body moving from a protective stance to an offensive one, going to push down the nurse as if he was just a lamp in his way, his other arm going to the one before him, knocking them both flat on their face with his incredibly large hand. It was like he was never drugged, his rampage of destruction continuing around the poor room.   
“Let me get my hands on that little pig, I will rip off her head!” He continued yelling things of similar variety, changing the word pig to whore in every other roar of his deep voice.The nurse who had previous poked him was behind him once more, sticking yet another needle into his body, getting enough of that liquid into this large, powerful man that he finally began to calm down.   
Still, however, did I hold my breath. I held it until the second his butt met the floor, the second his beady eyes began to droop, his entire body going limp as he met his unconsciousness. It wasn’t until then that I allowed myself to relax. I knew something, however.   
I wanted this man on my side.   
______

“I am really sorry about my previous behavior. I know that must have made a bad impression on me, huh?” Sitting at lunch, next to the large man who only days prior almost killed me and everyone in that room, was rather weird for me. However, I knew if I wanted to last here, to work on developing a plan of escape, this man was the right one to be friends with. He hated Miss Marshal about as much as I did, except he was a little more violent about his feeling towards her. Honestly, being a very friendly non-violent man, I welcomed his emotions there.   
“Well, It was the most interesting greeting I ever had... But, you know, I think that might be a good sign. Because I want out of here, and I want that whore to get her just deserves.” I smiled towards him, keeping my posture as innocent as possible so the lunch crew who walked around with needles in their hands )ready to stop any confrontations between patients) didn’t catch wind of my words as more than just psychotic mumblings.   
“Oh really? I’m interested. I’m not a good planner, never my strength. You plan it, I can help.” He looked straight ahead, shoving the slope of whatever surprise meal this was into his mouth, eating as if he had no taste buds. If it wasn’t for the baby, and for it’s need of nutrients, I probably would have went on a hunger strike. But, this man beside me, this large, well over 7 foot man was prepared to help me in anyway necessary, as long as he gives Miss Marshal her just deserves. And boy, did she deserve a lot.  
“Good. Now, I refuse to leave without Eddie, as you can imagine. So, if you can, get me the schedules where you two are together. I know for certain that Miss Ma-.. that the whore,” trying to stop him from freaking out once more was a good idea, and I know the usage of her name was not going to rest in that plan, “will not allow me and him contact whatsoever. Unless, you know ways to get us together...” I looked up at him, my eyes filled with a hope I wasn’t even sure I had left. Hope to be together with Eddie, the hope for my future filling my heart, my ever desire. Three kids running at my feet, a loving husband in my arms... I let out a heavy sigh, smiling slightly at the thought, while Chris tried thinking.   
“Hmm.. Well, this place is kinda big, and sometimes they forget to do cell checks before the events, since people who don’t wanna go are the ones more likely to cause commotion.. If we could try and get a newer guard to let you out during then, that could work. They come in and out all the time here. No one likes to work with a buncha freaks like us, especially that Frank. He’s still getting large chunks off of people, even ones in full riot gear.” Chris laughed slightly, his mouth then filling with yet another heaping spoonful of the slop. I gave him the rest of my food, getting an appreciative nod in return as he continued eating everything in sight. Well, I would imagine the bigger the man, the bigger the appetite.   
“Sounds like it could work.. Oh, I just am so needy to see him..” I held my hands to my face, trying to keep the tears back. Damn those pregnancy hormones (and female estrogen) for making me so emotional, I have to give major kudos to all of the woman who deal with this 24 hours a day. I felt a large hand pat my back, yet it was more funny from the jolt forward it gave me then emotionally comforting. I let out a large laugh, which turned into fits of giggles beside it. Though only one head turned from a nurse, the patients were used to random outbursts of sounds. it’s not uncommon for people to randomly start yelling. Especially those who are trying to break the walrider religion from themselves. I only heard stories of Father Martin and his horrible disciples- I was glad it was Miles who faced the butt of that and not me. Chris let out a light laugh, which sounded rather weird coming from his throat. However, I had hardly protest- it was just a sign of our growing friendship.   
_______

Being back in that office once more almost had my in a fit of rage- yet I wouldn't give her the pleasure to know that she got to me like this. No, she got absolutely nothing from me. Even when her taunting smile filled my entire view as she grew closer and closer to me, appearing like she was examining my asylum issued outfit.   
“Nice look on you, Mr. Park. I would have preferred this from the very beginning, however I just need that little proof that you were dangerous to society to get you in them. However, that bump looks a little out of place here, don’t you think? Have you finally decided to get rid of it yet?” Her arms crossed over her chest as she sat back on the lip of her desk, her entire body relaxed as she watched me. I was chained up as if I was everyone else- someone who was trying to hurt her. I mean, I wanted chris to hurt her,.not me. I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of making me do the one thing I never really did back at Mount Massive; fight.   
“Have the hams you keep stash in your ass finally squeezed their way out, Miss Marshal? Then I think not. “ Wow, that was a good comeback, especially for me. I have nothing wrong about large woman what so ever, I was just looking for some form of insecurity on her body to point out, and that was the first to come to mind. She was an over all what society would call an attractive lady- if you minus the horrible attitude and resting bitch face she proudly adorned.   
“Wow, I see a little time in the place you belong has got you a little tense- maybe you just need to relax more, Waylon. I’m going to prescribe you on a mild sedative, maybe that will get you a little more relaxed. “ there she went, rising that notepad of hers to jot down the need for sedative- a sedative?! Why the hell did she want to put me on one of those!? That would make me end up a drooping, unconscious mess just like the majority rest of this clinic. Except I was a little more worried about something else; getting the note I had stashed in my sock to the bottom of the chair. I never expected she would have them chain me up like this, so I never had to think of another way around this.   
“Look, I find this really uncomfortable- could I get just one hand unlocked? Sometimes I need to adjust my clothes or rub my belly, you know, pregnant things...” I looked up at her with pleading eyes, my body holding really tense just to add the need for it. She looked like she was really thinking of it, before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, reaching up on her tippy toes to grab a box on the top of a book shelf. She opened the small box to take out a small, little golden key. I made sure every little movement she made was recorded in my head; I wasn’t sure when I was going to need the key but I knew I would eventually. She released one of my hands, giving me the freedom I so much wanted, allowing me to stretch my hand around like I really enjoyed it. And when she turned around to return the key it its rightful spot, I really did- I managed to grab the note placed there, slipping it into my sock and then sliding my own right where it belonged; where Eddie would get it.   
I now understand the red ink written on the letter prior. It was written in blood, the only possible ink that we can access. We weren’t allowed pens, pencils, crayons or markers in case we tried to kill ourselves, or others, with it. So, I had to prick my finger on the sharp corner of the metal toilet roll , just to very carefully attempt to write what I needed Eddie to know.   
I am now the most recent member of MMR. I need to get out, but I refuse to go without you. I got Chris Walker on my side. He is going to help. I will write more when I know what to do. ~W  
Smeared with blood fingerprints, written very shakily, I tried to get myself to write the least words with the most meaning. What he needed to know was I was here, we needed to get out, and Chris was going to help. All the most important things. Luckily, Miss Marshal didn’t notice my little slip whatsoever, returning to her normal beratement of my self worth, and her demands that I abort the baby, as always. I spaced out after the second time she told me that releasing such a monstrosity to the world would be a sin.   
Luckily for me, I didn’t care if I was a sin.   
_______

The note held close to my heart that night. It was so nice, so cheerful I felt the tears roll down my face. he spoke, in the letter, of how he enjoyed our little meeting, and how excited he was for our abby to be growing so well inside of me. he wishes, one day, to hold our child. I knew, I just knew, that one day that would happen. He would be the best father in the world, and care for me and the children like no other.   
It was then, did I come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for updates and art and all things trashy!: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> You guys are all so violent, its great! Though the whore might win this chapter, stay tuned for a CHANGE in that. >:) 
> 
> Write what you think Waylons plan is in the comments bellow! ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon creates a plan. though the holes in it are deeper then anyone could imagine, it still brings hopes to the two lovers- and the one great friend.

Chris really was the one to go to if you needed anything done around here. He knew everything about the routines, the rules, and even the on-off schedules of the officers going on (and off) duty. I guess, after being in the military, he gathered enough insight to identify those kind of things. He also was so intimidating, that most of the nurses would allow him to push the boundaries allowed of the patients very frequently. Like, he was allowed to wonder where he liked, as long as he remained more or less mentally stable. That included the east wing, where Eddie was held at. So, at most any time (except if there was a lock down) he was able to reach Eddie and pass messages. No longer was Miss Marshals kindness a factor on if we could talk.  
I was ecstatic. I was slowly gaining a reputation as the ‘sane bride’ here at the asylum by not only the patients, but the nurses as well. They would allow me certain freedoms others where not as lucky to gain. I could wander the hallways (not even nearing the East wing, however) as long as there was no massive meltdown from a near-by patient. I was able to actually do services, like help the cooks cook and clean, which just helped me learn better how to do so. It was one of the things keeping me happy, locked up within these suffocating white walls.   
About a month into my imprisonment, with little success of the plan advancing, I was wandering the halls as I did during these hours. It was a free time, where my choices stayed limited to checkers, TV, socialising (which with Chris wasn’t bad, but he had his own things to do), or wandering. I chose the latter, getting a little exercise. My baby bump was so much more noticeable now, and I managed to gain around 10 pounds. That was a lot for me, considering my body mass already was so little.   
While wandering those halls, an abnormality happened. I heard a scream, but not one of agony or terror, like most of the patients here choose to shout, but of pain. I turned around, just in time to catch a brigade of nurses all scrambling to gather a man off of a guard-looking person. That one man was the man most everyone here feared, the one that no matter what they drugged him with still demanded the taste of human flesh; Frank. Now, there was an entire procedure that happened when they had to transport him; all variants were removed from the halls to their respected rooms, kept there, and not allowed to leave until Frank was successfully locked up in the desired spot.   
Except that didn’t happen this time. No, this time while they were preparing him to be drugged, just to calm him down a little bit, he broke free. And where did he immediately go for? The nearest warm-body around. I had much better sense than to stand there and stare, waiting to either be trampled by the nurses in an attempt to quickly transport him, or Franks future meal. I turned to the closest door, opening it and rushing in, slamming it closed behind me. I heard the commotion pass by, the sounds of staggered breath and the raw animalistic cries of Frank as he attempted to get another taste of what he so craved. My heart was pounding out of my chest, my eyes were shut tight as I relished in the fact that I barely avoided that confrontation. Except, my celebration was cut short.   
I looked forward, the pale daylight illuminating the scene before me. Two sets of everything- two side tables, two calming pictures on the pale walls, two safety-made lamps turned off, two twin beds with matching duvets, and two hideously deformed men sitting on the beds, watching me with a hidden expression. My heart caught in my throat, my entire body froze. I turned immediately to try the door, but it was locked; I forgot that most of the doors here lock from the inside automatically. I cursed so many words in my head, turning around to view witness of the two large, rather naked this time, men rise to their feet.   
“Is this an offering, brother?” The shorter one, I believe his name was Casie, spoke without his eyes ever leaving my frozen body.   
“I believe so, brother. I question if the groom would be upset at this new information.” Dresie, the older more ugly one, spoke as he took one hard step towards me. His eyes, just like his brothers, never left my body. I flattened myself across the wall as much as I could, as if that extra inch of space between us would serve a purpose of saving me.   
“I believe he might be relieved, to vanish this little problem...”  
“Indeed. I believe we should cherish this offering. Not every day one comes like this.”  
“I agree, brother.”   
“N-No, I came here to avoid Frank! It’s not an offering at all, I just need to get out of the way, and now I-I will be going!” I desperately called out, but I could tell by the way they didn’t even blink, that they registred not a word I said. I began knocking against the door as their steps came closer and closer to me. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, I was just making a good plan, and now it was going to end like this? What would Eddie think if little Eddie Jr. was found in the stomach of these freaks?!   
Just as I believed all hope was lost, just as they were hardly an arms length away from me, the door was ripped from it’s edges, sending me falling backwards on my behind, right at the bare, large feet of my one companion here. The twins hardly winced as their door was thrown against the wall behind us. I looked up at his, now much more beautiful, face with tears of relief in my eyes. I scrambled to wrap my arms tightly around his muscular leg, as if I was grasping onto life.   
Chris gently picked me up and held me against his body, my head tucked right into the crevices between his man boobs, holding onto him dearly. I didn’t know if he said anything to the two guilty twins, but he eventually picked me up bridal style, carrying me out of that dreaded, blood-covered hallway (from Franks escapade), and back to the bustling common space. He didn’t even set me down onto the couch, he sat down and kept me on his large chest. His protruded stomach gave me extra cushion to comfortably lean on him. I felt actually safe in his arms, sort of like Eddie but.. It was different, It wasn’t like my devotion to the man I love, it was like.. A close bond of friendship.   
“You doing fine, little bride?” He asked, looking down at me with a scowl still on his face. He had that ever since he ripped off that door.   
“Yeah, they hadn’t gotten to me yet.. Thank you Chris, I don’t know what I would have done, or would have happened if you hadn’t shown up...” I said with a faint smile, looking up at his eyes as they softened with my gratitude.   
“Not a problem, little bride. You are innocent, they are the guilty ones. It’s my job to protect the innocent.” With a stern nod of his head, and a glancing out of bar window, I knew our short conversation was done. Whatever memories this brought up for Chris, I was just thankful he kept his rage inwards, and not taking it out on me. Sticking to Chris was a plan I was not going to fail.   
____

Being in residency here reminded me much of high school. At lunch, only certain people sit at tables, with whoever understands their mental disorder (except those who don’t even know where they are, they all sort of clump together anyway). Whenever something happens, the rumors and stories fly around faster than even the small work place I once was at. Such as, what Frank managed to do the recent day (when I had my little run in with the twins). Not only did he get a mouthfull of the officer in charge, who had believed Frank was docile enough and that he was strong enough to transport him to the baths alone, but Frank also got a couple deep scratches and bites on some of the nurses. All of those who were involved, and injured, are now on paid leave. That main guy, especially. The major part of his cheek and eye is now on it’s way through Frank’s digestive system.   
This was good news for me. With him on board, whenever it was combined recreation time, he would make sure that I was separated from the others and kept locked away. So, following Miss Marshals orders, I was not allowed to ‘mingle with my captor, for it could cause a relapse in my progress’, whatever she meant on that. But, now with a new guy on staff was thrusted into the position, I wasn’t watched as closely, included when on this day, combined recreation time in the courtyard was called.   
I managed to join in with the flood of variants heading outside, to finally feel the grass on their bare feet and the sun on their traumatized skin. I, however, had a more important thing in my mind. Chris was right next to me, blocking any and all view of me from any peering eyes. The second we passed through the threshold, out into the sun, my entire body began to react. My heart was beating rapidly, my lungs refusing to take in full breath, even my knees rebuttled against supporting my full weight. My eyes in particular, though my skin enjoyed the heat and the feeling of the sun, were blinded by such a change in lighting. The fluorescent bulbs that typically hanged overhead in each and every room provided only dim light.   
Running my toes through the grass was almost a musical moment. It felt so nice, so warm, compared to the cold linoleum floors housed in each and every room. But my little moment was quickly brought to a closure when the other sides doors opened up, revealing a crowd of the east wing residences leaving to enjoy the outdoors as I was doing. The outdoors was entirely a flat, open grassy land where we had a few extra soft balls and beach balls to play with, yet most just enjoyed to lay in the sun. But that’s not what a certain variant in particular choose to do, no. He made a beeline right to Chris, because Chris was a very obvious standpoint in the crowd of west wing variants.   
My heart was beating out of my chest as he got closer and closer. So close, but not close enough for me. My eyes watered as I took a few steps towards him, right before I set out in a straight sprint right into the open, yet surprised arms of my love, Eddie.   
“Darling! You made it outside!” He sounded amazed as he held me into his strong chest, his arms wrapping around me as if he was to let go I would vanish in thin air.   
“Yes, I did, oh Eddie, I’m so sorry!” I began crying once more. I always seem to cry when I am finally reunited with him. Maybe being forcefully separated from him was emotionally depervating and a horrible idea! (Note the sarcasm)   
“Don’t cry, my love, you look rather fragile doing so....” Such a strong voice, practically vibrating my soul. He separated us to gently wipe my wet cheeks with his sleeve. What he was wearing surprised me, it appeared to be a vest like one he wore back in Mount Massive- sewn pieces of fabric put together in a messy, yet creative way. That was worn on top of the average insylum-issued long sleeved shirt, which just made his muscles so much more defined. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. All I wanted was to get lost in the deep pools of his bright blue eyes.   
“I’m sorry...” I whispered again, once I finally no longer was bluberbling.   
“Sorry for what, my love?” As if he didn’t know. As if my entire plans to get him out of this place once he was stable wasn’t ruined by getting admitted.   
“Because I screwed up and got admitted.. I ruined the plans I had...” I looked down, feeling rather disappointed with myself and my giant screw up. I felt the strong muscles of Eddies arms clenched as he processed what I spoke.   
“That was rather idiotic of you, darling. You could have gotten me out much quicker, but you decided to be a little whore...” He voice sounded strained, as if this brought up unhappy moments to his mind. I took a deep breath, making myself ready for a expected slap across my face, or even a punch in the gut because I no longer was worthy of housing his baby, because of my big screw up. For being a little whore. However, what he did shocked me.   
He forcefully placed his lips on my currently shocked ones, his arms holding my delicate body tighter than I would enjoy, but with it came a feeling of safeness, like I knew he wasn't going to kill me. Anything but. So, when my lips listened to my head, I began to kiss him back, wiggling my arms out of his grip enough so I could wrap my arms around his strong neck. My swollen chest pressed firmly against his firm front, holding him as close as the laws of science allowed- and my protruding belly did, as well.   
When his lips left mine, I felt a tinge of disappointment. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, or the fact that this is the first time we had been together without people watching over our shoulders, or chains separating us, but I wanted him to take me. Right there, right then. In the middle of this field filled with people who still have some violent tendencies. But, when he just rested his forehead against him, looking deeply into my eyes with his bright, clean blue ones, I felt the tinge disappear and a feeling of warmth fill my veins. Oh, how did I miss being in his strong embrace.   
"Are they caring for you, darling?" His breath was a feather touch, his eyes glancing downward on my stomach with a loving gaze. It took a good two deep breaths before I could finally vocalize my thoughts, for the complete feeling of his embrace was leaving me light headed.   
"Yes... Other than Miss Marshall, the orderlies are treating me with respect, and the proper care I need in my current state..." A wide grin spread on my face as I spoke of my state. The state of being pregnant with our child, of carrying my own beloved offspring, one that will not pick their mother over me just for more toys. Who won’t believe their mothers hateful lies. One that will have the best father, unlike the ‘neglectful’ one I was forced to be. A smile spread on his face once more, a hand reaching up to gently caress my cheek.   
"I am glad, for you to be treated as you deserve... Though, preferably it would be by me..." With a silent protest from me, he released my body to turn to Chris, who was facing away, keeping guard just like the military man he once was. His body was stiff, his back straight as a rod. Eddie made an obvious effort to not make any body contact with him whatsoever, moving so that Chris had a direct view of him before speaking. I always thought that Eddie was a tall man, but with Chris there he looked a lot smaller. Though that was just because Chris was incredibly tall and large. Though noting my few weeks here, he was starting to lose a little bit of that swollen mass on his abdomen. Rather that was caused by the machine, the poor treatment of patients, or even just from previous overeating, he was beginning to lose it. He was probably down to near 350 pounds now, not my original estimate of about 375.   
"Chris, turn so we may speak with you." Extremely formal, yet with a hint of unease lacing his voice. Maybe it was just me, with my months of being with engine Eddie, but he seemed much more uncomfortable than prior. Before, he moved with ease and grace, never needed to watch where he was going for he knew each and every turn, every obstacle, every hole. But now, he seemed so awkward, always checking near his body, where his feet were placed. Even the few times I had seem him, all contact with those escorting him appeared to bring pain to him.   
Chris followed the orders, though it was obvious his eyes were still on our surrounding, watching each action those within earshot or touch range. I actually felt like he was a security blanket around me, making sure I was never to be harmed. Me, or the child who very likely would be his god child. Thats how those worked, right? A new child gets a godparent, a good friend of the mothers- and he is my only friend. Wow, mother. It was very weird to think of myself directly as a mother. I accepted I was going to have a child, just not that I would be its direct ‘mother’.   
“So, I’ve come up with a plan.. You know the windows in Miss Marshals office can open, and even don’t have bars on them? That is our way of escape. It looks right out on the forest behind the place, so we don’t have to worry about being seen or getting snagged on the fence, like in the courtyard.” I nodded my head, talking in hushed voices to the two large men surrounding me.   
“Alright, but how exactly will we be able to get into Miss marshals office? She doesn’t exactly let up patients up to that floor freely. Unless they haven an appointment.” Eddie pointed out, looking at me with eyes filled with pride. I gently blushed, thinking of how he felt no shame in me. Even when I had screwed up so bad and gotten us both locked up here- almost ruining any and all chances to get free and start our lives together.   
“Yes, but they would let Chris. Chris has an allowance to wander around the entire place, since he keeps calm that way.. And if I can slide past security under his arm or something, then we can get up to the floor... I just need a few more days to plan everything... But, this can work. Once we are out, I will withdraw all of my money and we can get away...” I reached out, holding Eddie’s hand. He looked down at me lovingly, giving me a light love squeeze. I reached a hand out, after getting a slight approval look from Eddie, to take Chris’s large, calloused hand.   
“Chris can come with us, and I will make sure we don’t get caught or anything.. You are my friend, now. You know?” I smiled lightly, making sure he knew I wasn’t going to abandon him after he does his ‘job’. “That is, if you want to come with us.. I mean, if you stay here there might be... Bad consequences for what we may or may not do..” I knew he was dead set on killing Miss marshal, and honestly, I was looking forward to it. But if he stayed here with a reputation of killing his therapist, he might be put under lockdown like Frank was. Frank was almost always left in his padded cell, locked up, just sitting there to rot... It was pitiful.   
“Why not. Would get boring with out the little bride around here.” He ruffled my hair, giving me a crooked smile that I knew his injured mouth did not enjoy. I looked at Eddie with an increased feeling of hope, of love- we were going to get out of here!   
___________  
“Now, Mr. Park, tell me about your friendship with Chris.” Miss Marshall's voice penetrated my ears, but hardly was I noticing it at all. I was staring right out the window, picturing our freedom. I knew there were so many flaws in my entire plan, but to hope, to dream, to just imagine myself free with my lover and my friend- it was liberating. My chest swelled with a feeling of hope, yet I kept my body stoic so she wouldn’t scribble down anything on that stupid little notepad. At the mention of Chris’s name, however, I snapped back to attention.  
“How did you know that?” I asked, dumbfounded. I felt stupid the second it left my lips- of course she had people watching me 24/7. Especially if I was talking in hushed voices with one of the more horrifying chasers of my time in Mount massive.   
“Now, Mr. park, do you really think I wouldn’t have you watched your entire time here? Just to make sure you aren’t so violent to the other patients as you were to me- your little poor therapist.” A sinister smile filled her plump lips, her eyebrows creasing as she knew just how wrong she was at this. That little slap across her cheek was nothing- she didn’t even have a serious mark afterward! Just a little more red than normal. The next time I had seen her she was completely uninjured or traumatized.  
I wished I used that one hit on her to knock her out cold.   
“Yes, well, Chris is trying to make up for those he affected during his time under the influenced of the Walrider and the engine, me being included. I believe on the footage you watched, you saw him on more than one occasion. Why, do you not like me making friends in this little institution you run, Miss Marshal?” I asked with a sarcastic sound in my voice. She did run this place- I knew anywhere else, the way she treated the patients and the way she forced her patients to do things against their will, blackmailing them otherwise, was very illegal. But, we are just a famous group of crazy patients- nothing more. People don’t care to see us get better, they just wanted to get the juicy gossip to talk about over the dinner table. Now that it is a past event, no one really cared.   
She could get away with murder if she wanted to. We were just the crazy folks, just like any other institution. All of those years of frontal lobe removal and shock therapy happened because people just didn’t care. Most of us didn’t even have family, myself included. I knew Chris once was married, but that was way back during his military time. He doesn’t really talk about it much, since it brings up the reason why he was just in Mount Massive in the first place.   
“I see, I see. And how does that make you feel, that he is trying to clear his conscious by pretending to be on your side here? Chris is a very, very sick man, who can snap at any moment. Maybe even hurt that little bastard you are carrying- even though that would be my preference.” She wasn’t even trying anymore, I swear. The way she sat back on the desk, notepad and pencil in hand, face contorted in distaste. Even her poofy hair reaching record-breaking heights in the humidity of the entire building.   
“Are you actually trying to give me advice here on my friends, Miss Marshall? For my safety?” I scoffed while speaking this, surprised that she would even try to help me. But, I knew better than that, there was always a motive behind the words of Miss Marshal.  
“Well, I would rather you make no fiends and be completely isolated here, you know, because that could drive you into more depths of insanity. However, if there is any chance that you are in the way of his fists when he loses it, and you lose it, I will celebrate even louder. So pleased, continue to be “friends” with that abomination.” And there it was, the behind motive for her trying to convince me against being friends with Chris. Little did she know, little did she know, exactly what we were planning. I was going to get back at her, for not even just me, not just for Eddie, or Chris, but for all of the patients who lives she is ruining, for all of those whom she impacted so negatively that they can do nothing more but stare at a blank T.V screen the entire day, too brought down in the depths of depression, or clouded by the haze of drugs, to realize the world around them.   
In her continuing speech, about whatever the hell she wanted to talk about, I left my eyes to wandering. I knew the door had a lock on it from this side.. On her desk, there was a neat row of needles she had, just in case one of her patience got to violent. I also noted the key was up in that box, as she had gotten it down before. The window was closed, probably locked, but nothing Chris couldn’t break. Heck, even Eddie could break it if he wanted too. That wouldn’t be a problem. I just have no idea how far of a jump it was down, off into that luscious green land. I never got close enough to the window to see, exactly. I knew we were on the second floor, while where we stayed was right above us. That could be good, or bad- second floors can be anywhere from 15 feet to 30 feet away from the ground...That was a hole in the entire process, but it was one I was going to have to just chance it. This needs to be done. Soon, too- before her grasp on the patient's here got any worse.   
_____

Chris wanted to test out my theory that he could block my view with his large body. So, we made a daring attempt- one that I would have been too scared to do without proper coaching. We attempted to cross into the other wing, where Eddie was residing in. Chris was allowed there at any moment, for it kept him calm- I wasn’t allowed even near the door to it. So, I tucked myself closely into his arm, allowing him to continue walking normally, in his large, swaying strides. The way the guard at the door, the one who was there in case anyone got really violent, just gave Chris a little head nod before using his key card to open the door. He didn’t even see me. I was so close to Chris that I was practically in his shirt, trying to hide every part of me. The guard obviously wasn’t thinking that Chris was smuggling something (or someone). He just glanced, opened the door, waited for us to pass and close it. Not even a glance back.  
But as we crossed the nurses station and the extended visitor rooms, which was located in the middle of the two wings, I just knew we were going to get caught. Chris was loud in his steps, in his soft grunts, in his loud breathing- something I was expecting to bring everyones attention to us. However they just ignored him. Some did not even part a glance his way. He walked. A few would look, but none took to staring. That could be a command, for Chris was never fond of those staring at him. I once saw him lose it for a nurse staring at him for longer than 30 seconds. Started yelling insults at the nurse and even threw a chair. So, that worked on my side.   
Even when we made it across to the other side, I felt I was going to be caught. At any and every bump, foot step, cough, I was jumping. So much that Chris was holding me tighter with his arm then he probably should have, just to keep me calm. But we made it. Outside of everything, we waltz right on over to the door that held my love- Eddie wasn’t exactly social with the other patients on his side, he took to mainly staying in his room where he was allowed to sew and knit, things to keep his hands busy. Chris opened the door smoothly, letting me slid in and closing it before anyone noticed. We had planned that I would have exactly 15 minutes to be with Eddie, alone, in this room before Chris would be there to swoop me up in his big body and take me back.   
15 Minutes alone with the love of your life whom you hadn’t seen for months was not enough. A lifetime wouldn’t even have been enough.   
But as my eye gazed on his amazing figure, highlighted by the sun right on his back, my heart practically stop. It would be enough time, even 5 minutes would be enough time. My eyes watered as I ran over to him, running right into his warm embrace.   
“Oh, my love. To be alone with you once more makes my heart race...” He sighed into my hair, which had gotten only slightly longer in the times I was here (since we weren’t frequently given haircuts), breathing in the scent he said was so beautiful of me.   
“Eddie, I love you.. I really love you...” I looked upward, catching his eyes locked with mine. We held that for what seemed like an eternity before he finally did what I so desired- locked his lips onto mine, creating that passionate bond that we shared so many nights in Mount Massive. Soon enough, our clothing became to hot, our bodys desired for much more of an intimate touch, something shared between the two of us, bursting my insides into flames. For just 15 minutes, just 15 minutes, we shared our passion and our desire, our love and our wants, as we melded into one once more.   
Only if it would last a lifetime, would I be truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of the comments, you guys are so great!   
> I can assure you, the most waited event will happen soon- very VERY soon >:3
> 
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> Get story updates on my Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deed finally happens. What we have been waiting, wanting, begging for. But,how will Waylon manage to get two mentally unstable men to freedom?

Everything was set and planned. We were waiting to go through with this devious little plan of ours, the one that can mean either freedom or utter destruction, any time now. We had to do it just right, otherwise it would burn in flames. By just right a certain things needed to be accounted for, such as;  
No lockdown's or emergencies  
The officers who patrol the bottom floors a lot stricter than the patients rooms went off duty, switching hands.  
Eddie was in therapy  
If any of these things were off, even by a few minutes, there was no way it could work. The time period was so small, it lead me to have really bad indigestion. Baby Eddie Jr. was as anxious about this little escape plan as I was. But it had to be done. If I was going to be locked here for the rest of my life, I wasn’t going to do it laying down. I was going to try, even if this left me in a similar room to Franks for the remainder of my pregnancy, even my entire time here, then so be it. I’d rather that then this feeling of hopelessness that plagued me and everyone who was unfortunate to be stuck here under the ruling of that bitch, Miss Marshal.  
Chris had made sure to patrol those areas a couple times in the past week, so the officers got use to his presence and didn’t find him a threat. They also were informed that eye contact was a bad issue when it comes to Chris, so they should look only sparingly- just what I needed. Being the ‘sane bride’ did have it ups and downs, such as the fact that officers and nurses weren’t accustomed to talking around attentive patients. So, I got all of the information I needed to help set my plan into action. That, and if I went missing for a bit, they would think I was just helping out in the kitchen or something and forgot to check in, not that I had escaped.  
It was time. Eddie was in place, Chris was ready to go, everything we might need was kept in a home-made bag (made by Eddie, of course), which included some food, water, a couple sheets, and a few days supplies of pills for my two big men. I had gotten so ‘helpful’ that they allowed me to watch when they were dishing out the pills, and I would get the cups ready. Well, when that little mistaken nurse turned their back, I swiped a few. Who says being sane is all that bad. But those were important. If we wanted the two to not hurt me or others, those medications where the priority. I also got down the names of those pills, so somewhere in the future we could get more for them under a black market or dealer or something, anything that would lead no paper trail.  
Chris began walking, his normal swaying walk as he kept his eyes on all of our surroundings. I walked beside him, as I commonly do, not leading to any suspicion. I was chatting calmly about the weather, and how it was suppose to be sunny again today. All nurses and guards in earshot would quickly tune out the boring babble, turning attention to other things that were of interest. That was the perfect time to press myself against this body, fitting myself right under his arm. My steps matched his, keeping any suspicion of my tagging along hidden. We made it out of the West wing, to the main corridor, where the stairs where just a few steps away. I could practically feel the freedom from here. Just to those stairs, and we would be free from wandering eyes. Free to get up to the floor. This was one of the more dangerous parts, since the nurses had nothing better to do but to watch them, I guess. But as Chris reached out his large hand to wrap around the metal handle, a noise distracted both of us.  
“Hey Chris!” The voice had both of us freezing. Like we were caught red-handed. I didn’t dare to turn around and look at who was speaking, I didn't even breathe I was so afraid they would walk to my side of Chris and see me standing there, trying to get down the stairs. However, Chris had other ideas in mind. He only turned his head, letting out a low rumble that would scare even me if I didn’t know he was a big teddy bear.  
“Fine, Fine- Just remember to check in with me when you get back! Have fun!” Way too over excited for their line of work, or whomever it was speaking. I presumed it was a nurse, by the commentary. However, Chris just responded in a grunt and opened the door, pushing me forward first so the nurse would have no chance of seeing me under his arm. As I entered, I let out a giant breath I wasn’t aware that I was holding. Oh god, that was so close. I looked at Chris with a big smile on my face. He returned it with his own weak one. He was smiling a lot more these recent days, but it still looked like it pained him to do it. At least he was trying, I can say that.  
Down the stairs we went, descending onto the unsuspecting therapy ward, descending onto the most dangerous part out of the entire plan. Oh, I was so nervous! With no encounters in the staircase, thank god, we stood at the door to the floor, a way that I never was able to take but Chris has before. He knew just where to go, he knew just how to get there and where the guards were positioned from here to there. He lifted his large arm, tucking me into the crevices once again as we continued our formation outwards into the hallway.  
It was rather empty, more than I would think with how ‘important’ the therapist on this floor was, but it seemed that most were not planned at this time. I believe on my travels, there is a total of 3 guards, who all where either broadly positioned against a wall, looking between their watches and down the hallway, or walking with hasit out to the freedom of the outdoors. I only saw one down a separate hallway, who didn’t even glance our way. we got close, closer and closer to the room, to where my love was at. I could practically feel myself vibrating with excitement, as my heart knew I grew closer to my love. So close, very close- I couldn’t hold it in any more, I wanted to quicken the pace, to get us there sooner, but Chris’s tight hold on my kept me in place. I knew if I was held any loser, I would have ruined our plans entirely and get both of us caught. Chris kept his normal speed, his eyes set ahead of him. There it was, the door, in my sight. Almost in my touch. So close we were to freedom, to my love- to my revenge.  
Chris walked to the door, tucking me farther behind his body as he knocked, a lot lighter than I thought possible for the large man. There was a pause in the muffled voices I heard, before a lower one vibrated the room- my Eddie telling her to approach the door. There was that annoying voice, the one that can very easily strike even me into a fit of rage. I could feel Chris’s body tense up at even the sound of Miss Marshal, but he remained calm as I placed a hand gently on his chubby side.  
Click, clack, click, The sound of her heels as they approached closer and closer to the door, closer and closer to the only thing separating me and my love. The only thing stopping her from her immediate death. She wasn’t following protocol when there was a knock on the door, I knew that very well from being around the nurses so often, but she probably felt as if she was above the laws, above the protocol. No one would attempt to lay a hand on her. She wasn’t thinking of us, of me and Chris standing at the door, waiting for her just to turn that golden knob, to let us in- to meet her so destined fate.  
The mahogany door opened, showing us the side of Miss Marshall's head as she turned back to look at Eddie, who’s face was in a cocky smirk. He knew it was us, and he knew that a little distraction would stop her from slamming the door and alerting the guards.  
“Oh, really? You feel as if that is even a possibility, Mr. Gluskin?” Her voice practically sent Chris overboard, but I held him back. Only when the door was finally opened all the way did I give him a light push, giving him the notice to go in. Chris wasted no time, grabbing the smaller woman by the neck, his other hand wrapping around her large mouth to keep her from screaming. He pushed her in, allowing me to step in behind him and close the door.  
“Don’t you dare scream or I will throw your head out the window and laugh.” Chris growled into her ear, holding her body against his as she began to fight and struggle. Her eyes were wide, her entire body tensing and twitching, trying everything to get out of the grasp of Chris’s large hand.  
“Hello Darling.” Eddie said with a content smile resting his head on his hand as he watched me with loving eyes.  
“Hello Eddie.” I walked over, quickly pecking his lips as I made my way around the counter, reaching up on my tippy toes to grab the box. There it was, that little key. Just as I hoped it would be- if she moved it, we might have been in a lot more trouble. I walked to Eddie’s side, releasing his hands and ankles very calmly. Miss marshal, of course, was anything but calm. She was making a muffled voice sound as she tried to get her way out of his hands, her eyes watering with her desperateness.  
“Chris, if you will please place her in the chair?” I asked sweetly, standing with Eddie embracing me from behind, his lips laying soft kisses onto the back of my head, his arms wrapped around my waist, above the bump and below the ‘bumps’. Chris did as ordered, looking like he was really concentrated on restraining himself from just ripping her head off on spot. As much as that would be enjoyed, I’d rather not see blood again any time soon. That also would be slightly more incriminating. Chris still held her mouth, muffling her sounds and light screams. That was annoying, I didn't want Chris to remain holding her mouth as I followed through with my-our revenge. I ripped the bottom of my shirt, walking in front of Miss Marshal. I looked at Chris, counting softly to 3. He removed his hand on that last number, allowing me to quickly replace his flesh with the ripped fabric. I made sure to shove it far enough back in her throat that if she was to try and scream, it could suffocate her.  
“Now, what are we going to do to it, darling?” Eddie asked, leaning against the desk with his strong arms crossed in front of his chest. I smiled, taking a slow stroll around the desk to the little neat rows of needles.  
“Oh, I have plans..” I had a twisted smile on my face. This wasn ‘t me, no, no it wasn’t. This was Mrs. Gluskin- the one who needed revenge for all of the emotional abuse she laid on me and my love- even my best friend. This was a person who wasn’t afraid to hurt someone, who wasn’t afraid to join the murderer club.  
Those surrounding me were senior members.  
“I know you would want to just rip off her head and be done with it, but that would be way too easy and painless. I’m thinking of using the thing she gives off so easily, the things that she would use so sparingly on her patients, the ones that trusted her..” I picked up the pad holding the neat row of needles, carrying them over. “This way, it will be slow, long- lasting. Just like how she forced us to be- slowly dying, rotting away...” I was thinking deeply as I looked at the previously powerful woman before me, sitting there, watching me with innocent, pleading, begging eyes. No, they weren’t innocent- they were ones who have seen the deuteration, the death of many people who trusted their lives with her, the ones who wanted nothing more but to get the help they deserved.  
Murder was never the answer, they always say. But this is the answer. If she continues living on, not only would my life- and those touched by me suffer, but also everyone she comes in contact with. This was for the good of society, as Chris would put it.  
Chris himself was watching with a neutral face, making sure there was no way for Miss Marshal to signal for help, or to escape and hurt me. Especially as she began to thrash around as I inserted the initial needle, injecting the toxic sedatives into her bloodstream. Her thrashing was soon to fade as it began to enter her body, slowing down her nervous system to the point of unconsciousness. She attempted to cry, she attempted to scream, to struggle, but it all remained a feeble attempt for life.  
But it wouldn’t be stopped here. No, not at all. I gave Eddie and Chris two of the remaining 3 needles, gesturing for them to get their little slice of revenge, their little part of murder. It must be hard for them, to do something they were trying too hard to rid themselves of, but it needed to be done. I had hardly enough energy to push one more inside of her, I needed to make sure the job was done.  
Eddie and Chris injected her at the same time as I, all in varying parts of her body. I knew this would do it, she wouldn’t be found quick enough to save her, reverse it- whatever they would do to help an overdose. Especially one this strong- two of those was enough to have Chris sleeping for an entire day, 4 should be good enough for death. I let out a deep breath as I dropped the needle, taking a few steps back as my body began to shake. She was before me, her body turning pale, her breath coming out in labored, strained puffs. I knew soon she won’t be able to breathe. That she will begin to attempt to purge it from her body, but will only choke on it from her gag. That eventually her heart will cease to pump blood, and her brain will starve of oxygen. I knew that soon, she will be dead. By my hands, her life will be over.  
I needed to stop thinking of it, to just turn around and stare out the window- freedom. It was within my reach, so close I could feel it again.  
“O-okay,” I cleared my throat to stop the strained, shaky sound that was released from it, “What we need to do is either find the key, or just break the win-...” Before the word even left my mouth, Chris was throwing his fist into the window, shattering the single-pane glass without so much as a flinch. He then managed to clear out, using that stupid notepad of hers, a hole big enough that he could possibly slip through without cutting our skin. I quickly jogged over, taking a look at how far down it was- not as far as I had thought, but certainly not short enough that jumping out wouldn’t lead to some damage. It was probably about 12 feet down.  
“I’ll go out, then Eddie. We can fall carefully, right?” A quick glance at Eddie lead to a positive response, “Then, we will try to get you down. Get out backward, and let yourself go down as far as your arms let you.”  
Nerves ran through me quickly, as I silently prayed to whatever was listening to get all 4 of us down safely- especially that last one. Chris went first, and with his large arm span and already rather tall stature, he fell down without a single problem, landing on his feet like he just skipped the last step, not jumped out a second floor window. Eddie was next, and with another quick peck to my lips, he went out the same way as Chris- knowing his physical ability and jumping right down. He hardly looked hurt as well. But now it was my turn- my turn to try and get the two of us safely down. I just stared out the window for a moment, hesitating. I was scared, I’ll admit that. Scared that I’d let go before they were ready and break my legs, being a disappointment to my Eddie..  
What gave me that push was the sound of Miss Marshal gagging, her lungs filling with her own puke. Any longer and I know I would throw up- or worse, faint. So, I went out just as he ordered; carefully backwards, leaning my toes on the edge and getting the most of me out. Then, I rested my upper chest against the ledge of the building, allowing my feet to dangle down the building.  
I was so nervous. Extremely, so much- my hands began to sweat. That meant that there was a small chance for me to actually be able to hang onto it. Before, back when I was running around in Mount Massive, that rush of adrenaline and my fitness levels managed to make me strong enough to man my own. But it has been so many weeks since I last worked out, actually worked my muscles in any way other than just carrying crap when I moved. So, the second I edged my chest off, placing all of my weight on my hands attempting so feebly to hold the edge of the ledge, they slipped.  
Sure that I was done for, sure that this would be the death of me, I let out a small yelp of surprise- not too loud, luckily for me. But with brick flying before my eyes as I feel that entire two-stories, my head was flashing before my eyes my life- the life I wanted to remember. The life back at Mount Massive, where Eddie and I laid arm in arm, in a lovers embrace. Back when we danced, oh how we danced ever since that first time. Back when we would bathe, when Eddie was getting better...  
All of it was about to end. At least I thought so.  
Two strong arms caught my fall, placing right under my armpits as if I was nothing but a child thrown in the air for fun. I looked backwards, to see Chris grinning at me. “You got a little scared, huh little bride?” A teasing tone, yet I could see a look of relief in both the eyes of him and Eddie. He set me to the ground, allowing me to take a breath and calm myself. I re-adjusted my bag, my clothes, then began to jog off of the property, hearing the comforting sound of two people trailing close behind.  
Soon enough, I know the place would be under lock down. I knew they would release the dogs, the police, helicopters- anything to get us, the dangerous inmates who killed their ‘innocent’ psychiatrist as a result of mental illness. I knew that as soon as they would enter the room, as soon as they saw her lifeless body laying there, all sorts of liquids spewed across her body, chained and gagged, it would happen. When they came to collect who should be Eddie, or finally investigate the broken window sound, it would all over for us. They would be out here very quick, after they did a head count to see that the three of us were missing. Anything, everything. We had to work fast. Get out of this forest and into the urban scape beyond it.  
I saw it approaching, heard it, felt it. Felt the wind of cars cruising by, the sounds of casual chit chat, the sight of tall building beyond the broken tree lines. Almost there, almost to freedom- if that actually happens. The three of us would stick out like a sore thumb. Chris was so tall and large, the institutions crest sewned to his chest, as the three of us. Eddie with his peculiar haircut and scars. Me, being pregnant and barefoot, also appearing as a man. Even if we were just casually walking down the street, we would bring attention to ourselves. So, as we approached the city , I took a sharp right turn, reaching back to hold the hands of my two men. They both where just following very obediently, however I could feel just how tense Chris was. He was nervous, on capture, on permanent lockdown. We all where. But I knew what I was doing.  
This was my city. I lived here my entire life, played on these streets as a young confused child. Played on these streets with my own sons. Lived this land, breathed this air, drank this water- I knew the place like the back of my hand. I knew where I needed to go to ‘dissapear’. The only viable place that would accept the three of us with no money down initially, no questions, no police.  
This shady little motel, in the poor side of town (which happened to be rather close to the institution and the forest), that I worked at as a teenage child. This place, where the teller was behind bullet proof glass, where everything (even the bed) was nailed and screwed to the floor. where the blankets were never cleaned correctly, where the food available here would make the institution look like a 5 star dinner. The only place we could ‘slip away’ too. The only place they would help us.  
I walked in, the two men close in my flanks. There stood my old boss, Mr. Perez. He was nearing his late 60’s now, no doubt. But he still was a tough old man, I wouldn’t want to get in a fight with him. As soon as I walked in, his chapped mouth dropped open, showing his golden and discolored teeth.  
“Is that old Park I see!? He got some friends too, I see. Come here boy, let me look at you- ... You certainly gained some weight.” He said, examining my extended abdomen. I gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged my shoulders.  
“Hey Mr. Perez, nice to see you again. I need your help, these are my friends and we need a room.” I gave him a direct gaze into his eyes, hard too, letting him know we were in a little trouble. He held still for a moment before smiling and holding both hands up, a light chuckle leaving his chest.  
“No problem at all, Parky. You know the rules, money up-front, leave the place a mess and I’ll force the kid to clean up.” A little inside joke would normally have left me to chuckles, but not at this time. I gave him a hard stare, knowing he would understand just what I needed. After another pause, he let out a tired groan, running his hands through his hair.  
“You couldn’t even have robbed a bank on your way here? Those big fellows behind you could just flash their arms and get that dough. I normally wouldn’t do this, but for you Park, I trust ya. Here, room 7. No calls directed, no room visits. Need anything else?” He handed me the key through the little slot at the bottom of the window, stretching back on his ripped up office chair.  
“Uhh... Got any clothes laying around? I Can pay you, I just need to get out. And fast.” No questions, just how I liked it. He went into a box under the table, taking out a few old ratty clothes left by the people staying. Some would leave everything, just disappear in the middle of the night. Clothes, drugs, guns- everything, still left in the last place they put it. So, I found a good assortment of clothes for myself only. When I offered the largest thing to eddie he just stuck up his nose at the horrible hawaiian pattern strewn across the silky material. Nothing would even possibly fit Chris. so, I was left with a pull-over button up, some jeans, and a hat that had a large brim. Just what I needed to disappear in the steady traffic of this downtown slums.  
“Thanks Perez, I owe you one.” And with a slight smile exchange, I left to the long hallway behind the counter, going down it to get to our room. Eddie and Chris had remained quiet the entire exchange, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Now, you guys just sit in here and don’t do anything. Don’t leave, don’t make too much noise- and for the sake of my sanity, don’t kill each other. I have to run out and get some money from my place before they check it.” I explained quickly, walking towards the door with haist. Eddie grabbed my arm strongly, turning me around into his embrace. He tightly kissed me, leaving me almost breathless- giving me just the strength I needed to leave the safety of this room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was in such a slouch, trying to decide where I wanted to go from here, that would be interesting. I finally figured o it, and here it is. :3 I also thought of an Eddie/Waylon AU I decided to write. (Message me if you want to hear about it. ^^)
> 
> So, do you think the way Miss Marshall died was a deservent for what she did? 
> 
> And what do you expect our crazy little trio to do now? 
> 
>  
> 
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> Get story updates on my Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11.25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of chapter 11! Eddie, Chris, and Waylon begin their plan for their lives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! This is half of chapter 11, the other half having to be, ya know, thought and over thought again and again.
> 
> Thanks for your paitence! it is currently finals week, my last year of highschool is quickly coming to a close! After all these tests, I should be back to a regular update! 
> 
> Enjoy~ ♡

Staying hidden on the streets was nothing- I was able to blend in just as I always had. Just like another man with a beer belly, going on his daily job. Nothing out of the ordinary. The entire walk was uneventful, except for a few times that a beggar would jump out, scaring me, or a police car would rush past, chasing another car before it. Every little thing that could possibly lead me to get caught made me jump.   
Even though I knew I would have some time before they would send out the police, I couldn't help my heavy nerves. I had just enough time to get into my apartment, get my money and information, and leave. Maybe even hit the bank on the way out, if I am quick enough. Before they freeze my account as a way to 'flush me out'. Luckily, I had accidentally forgotten my purse when I went that last time to the asylum, over my excitement to see Eddie. So, I had lost nothing. Only the clothes that had been on my back, the spare keys to my house, and my car. Better to not use that anyway.   
I approached my apartment complex, almost losing my cool. There, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, was a police officer. He was leaning against the wall, just casually smoking a cigarette. Oh god, he was waiting for me. He wanted to get me, send me back, and lock me inside a room. With just a glance at my fave, I would be screwed. I continued walking, none the less, chancing small peeks up under the brim of my hat. He just nodded his head as I walked passed, looking the other way as if I was not a major criminal, a murderer, walking right past him.   
Finally getting in and up to my apartment hallway was a major relief. I could finally breathe again, finally allow myself not to freak out, to just breathe deeply. A plant set in the corner of the hallway kept a key in it for not only my apartment, but the one beside it. we knew about each others keys, and never used it unless requested by the other person. I only used it once when the person next door asked me to feed his dog since he would be late returning home.   
Walking into my home was so relaxing, yet nerve racking all at the same time. I had to act quick, before they figured out I was missing and Miss Marshal was dead. They would, no doubt, check here first. Since, if you just escaped prison with nothing but the clothes on your back, where would you go? Your home. I grabbed the purse that still hung on the back of a stool, gathering every I would need. That included, all of the spare money I had stashed away, a couple cans of food, and a bag of clothes. All of that I placed in a backpack.   
All was going smooth. Very smooth, I was able to gather everything I needed, and was able to find about 1,000 dollars in cash. In all a respectable time too, I was pretty clear in conscious to at least stop at the ATM on the way. I knew going into the bank to get the most I could would be a mistake, they could then easily identify me if the police ask. I left the door behind me unlocked, ( just so they wouldn’t break the door when they wanted to search it) happily going down the stairs. The key was placed right where it belonged, in the little plant. I was whistling as I walked down the stairs, feeling confident that the slow institution wouldn’t catch up with me here. Of course not. My plan was flawed, yes, but not enough to get me caught so soon.  
A person was entering the same time I was leaving, causing me to catch the door so they could get inside without dropping a large bag they had in their hands. They said their thanks, walking their way up. I then left, closing the door behind me with a small smile still on my face. I was so interested in how good my plan was that I didn’t take in account a looming figure following behind me.   
I walked without a care, without the previous jumpiness I felt prior. No one noticed me before, on the way here, now no one would notice me now. I was walking with a steady, yet comfortable pace to the ATM machine, using my debit card to take out the maximum it alloted. I could get more money tomorrow, if it was safe enough to leave. Even the previous sirens stayed less intimidating to me. I felt nearly invincible. No one could possibly notice me as Waylon Park in the growing crowd of rush-hour traffic.  
The figure continued following me as I walked back towards the motel. It wasn’t until I was stopped at a stop light, did I finally notice a sensation of being watched. Looking around, I saw him. A man wearing your average day clothes, his head looking down (after I caught him staring, yet failed to catch a glimpse of his face), his body posture tense as I glanced over him. It had to be him. He had to be following me. Rather it was because he saw me at the ATM and wanted to mug me, or because he was an undercover police officer, didn’t matter to me. I just need to stay in the bustling crowd, around people, and try to lose him. There was no way he would know these streets as well as I did, I knew all the back ways, the front ways, the busiest spots- just what I took advantage of.   
I ran as fast and as quietly as my feet, newly acquainted with my own comfortable pair of shoes, would allow. I tried to avoid looking at all angles around me, behind me, to give me a better comforting feeling of being ahead, however that was my greatest mistake. He took a turn, a shortcut that I wasn’t expecting- one that required a swift jump of a fence that I myself knew I would have trouble with. He cut me off, leaving me stuttering in my steps. I could see the motel from here, so close in view yet so far away. My eyes went wide as a familiar face was illuminated by the dull street light ahead.   
“Mr. Park, oh have you done it this time... “ The familiar sinister voice filled my ears, causing an entire chill to fall down my entire spine. Oh god, why was it him- I thought he was dead! Sure of it anyway! It was almost impossible to evade certain death in those halls. I would have if it wasn’t for my Eddie protecting me in his protected cover all those weeks.   
Jeremy Blair.   
The cause of it all.   
The cause for all of the suffering I faced, for all of the suffering those around me had faced. The disfigurement, the hallucinations- the Walrider.   
The cause of it all.  
“I just wanted you to be locked away, alright? Deemed ‘crazy’, stuck in a hell hole where you belong.. I just wanted you to rot. You couldn’t even do that right. You had to go and kill Maryann, the one woman I thought would be safe of your little manipulation...” As he approached closer and closer, I could just smell the alcohol soaking his clothes. I made a quick look left and right- no police. At least he didn’t call them. He probably thought eh was going to get me like last time. He was dangerous, I sure knew that.   
“You knew that bitch?” I said, my voice much more stable than I felt. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, my knees threatening to crush under me by the nerves.   
“Yes, very..very well. The only one I would put on you. To ruin your life, just like you ruined mine.. But you.. You had to go kill her, you disgusting excuse for a man...” His previous snarl turned to a smirk, his entire face lighting up with his ideas.   
“I’ve seen the video. You aren’t even worthy of being called a man anymore, you are an it. Nothing but a god forsaken creature, holding a devil spawn in you...How Eddie managed to do that, I don’t know.. But this will be a good deed to society..” That was then I saw his knife catch a glint of the overhead light. He was unable, drunk- et still seemed determined to end my life.   
I exposed him. Because of me, he had to go into hiding. He had to ‘disappear’ for his own freedom. He would have been locked up in jail for his life if they saw what he was doing.His name was all over murkoff, all over the Mount Massive crime. How he managed to be hiding here, now, was another one of my many questions.   
This was a situation that needed to be handled very very delicately. He obviously knows his way around here, for he did cut me off, but he also is strong and dangerous- something I lost over time. If he got close, aiming for Eddie Jr... I didn’t want to think about it. Nothing was going to harm my baby. Nothing.   
Not me, not Eddie, Not Miss Marshal- nothing. Especially not this sorry excuse for a man. I took in a deep breath, my entire body shaking with an increasing rage, my entire body threatening to explode from my emotions. He did this, he harmed my Eddie. he hard Chris. He harmed me- he was bad. A bad, bad man. He was going to try and harm me again....   
There was another glint on the ground- a piece of glass. Something Sharp, something I would stay as far away from... If i was in a better state of mind. No, this wasn’t me. This wasn’t me at all, I never had violent thoughts- at least ones I knew I would ever do into actions. No- this was Mrs. Gluskin.   
Slowly I bent down, my eyes locked with his deep dark ones. My entire body was rigged as I felt the smooth, chilled piece of glass in my palm. Jeremy looked nothing but confused as he held his place, never expecting me to fight back.   
I’ve been chased by Frank. I’ve been chased by Chris. I’ve been chased by Eddie- I’m done being chased. I never fought back then. It was all different now. I was going to fight for my life- for our lives. Swift as I could, I charged. Jeremy, not expecting it, did nothing as my smaller frame charged him, ramming the jagged piece of glass into his open eye socket. He let out a shriek of pain, his hands going to to cusp the piece of glass penetrating the softness of his eye. Blood began to quickly pour out, landing on my hands, on his clothes, on the ground- blood and blood and blood, something I didn’t expect an eye could hold.   
Making quick to make this an escape tactic, I began to run. A long way round to get back to the motel, a way that would be hard for him to see- if he was able to see anything at this point. I could feel his blood drying on my hands, feel it leaving marks from my shoes as I ran, feel it dry on my previously clean clothes. Nothing I wanted, no- in my head, flashes of Mount Massive was all I could see. the people hanging, sliced over, cut here and there, those deformed and derange- the pot of boiling blood soup filling my nose.   
I somehow got back to the motel in one piece, even ignoring the cry from Mr. Perez as I automatically walked back to the room. No, this was waylon again. mrs. gluskin did it, and now Waylon had to deal with it. I rubbed my eyes to try and get a hold of myself. No, I had to be strong. Stronger than I ever had before. Strong enough for all of us.   
I let out a sharp breath before lightly wrapping on the door. “It’s me...” My voice shaking, oh here it was. My previously calm demure was practically destroyed, leaving me to a shaking, blubbering mess. I hadn’t even noticed the tears escaping my eyes, hardly noticed anything but the door being widely slammed open, my small body being brought into a close embrace by one large form or another. I just cuddled in, my eyes closed tight as I sobbed. Why was I sobbing? I had no clue- it could be this all. The pressure of carrying a child and two men, the pressure from murdering one woman, harming another man (even in self defense). The feeling of having blood dry on my previously soft skin. It could be anything- even my more prominent female hormones.   
“Shhh.. It’s okay my Love..” Eddie whispered in my hear, his rough calloused hand rubbing back my ratty hair in an attempt to calm me down. Oh, if only he knew the blood smearing on his calm, on his previously clean(ish) clothes. I knew it would be disappointing, however I couldn’t let go, I couldn’t form a word to warn him of my deshevial body.   
“Let’s get you into a nice, warm bath my love...” He picked me up as if I was a child, carrying me into the bathroom. I tried to blink back tears, even if just a little so I could see where I was. It was a lot more clean than I had ever expected- what I had never personally done myself even. Maybe Eddie cleaned it in some way of retention from being stuck in this small room. I knew Eddie much rather would be roaming around, the same for Chris- yet it was just too dangerous.   
I barely could stand on my own legs as Eddie and Chris worked together to strip me of my soiled clothing. If not having been practically exposed before the entire world (in the videos), and from being rather very pregnant, I might have been embarrassed in my nudity. Yet, this was my lover and my friend- no one I thought of hostile. Eddie had drawn a bath as Chris just supported me with his amazing strength, his rough skin a welcomed feeling, to keep my mind off of the drying blood.   
Bathing in itself was peaceful, both men excused themselves from the room to grant me even an ounce of privacy. Granted, these walls were very thin and I could hear both of them idly talking in the other room, I still felt comfortable in my own little bubble. The hot water soaked into my pores, washing out the vial substance coating my body. it gave me a moment to think about this, about everything- something I had no ability to whe overwhelmed with a feeling of need- the need to comfort and care for these two men, as they continued to deal with their traumatic pasts and inflicting mental illnesses.   
The plan next? Find someone who would hold us out, in secret, for a while. Someplace far out of the city- a field more preferred. Give chris someplace to wonder without the fear of being seen by a passer by and getting called in. I knew if I was going to be further pursued by Blair, he would do it himself of three goons; he was as wanted as I was. Luck on our sides, we would end up good in all of this. However, it was all in me being able to stay strong, and think fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any ideas of the next drama for our family to face? 
> 
> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> Get story updates on my Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/


	12. Rest of chapter 11!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some happy times between Eddie- and a plan is in view. How ever are our trio going to escape this city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long, long time delay. I am trying to adjust to college, which is a wild ride I never imagined to be like this. Though things are calming down, I'm left trying to figure out where all of my time has gone. However, I do have plans. Ohhhh so I have plans for this story. It isn't going to die, not until it is FINISHED and we have our BABY! 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who waited for this, to all those kind words; it really is what keeps me going!

Time was of the essence. Chris was getting stir crazy, Eddie was getting stir crazy, I was getting stir crazy; even the baby was getting stir crazy! Mr. Perez was glad to keep us as long as we needed, and warded off any and all questions on my sighting or conversation (no matter how harmless it seemed) about me. We made headline news; listed as mentally deranged and extremely dangerous. The image they used of us was right from the video I released; with Eddie covered in blood and scrapes as when I first met him, and Chris in the middle of a full blown charge at me.   
My image was a little lighter, one of me taken prior to my employment at Mount Massive. I looked devoid of life, dead in the eyes with a pained smile on my cracked lips. All after my divorce, when I was living in a horrible hole in the wall while I was looking for employment. Missing my children, my family, anything.   
It was behind me. I glanced in the spotlessly clean mirror, finding myself with a smile on my lips. An actual smile, one filled with more sincerity than I would have ever imagined. My eyes lit up my features, full of spirit and life. Even my skin, previously dull, looked radiant with a healthy glow. My smiled turned even wider as large hands found themselves around my waist, a smiling handsome face admiring me in the mirror.   
"You are perfect now, Darling. Just perfect," Eddies soft lips made lightweight kisses on my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I missed this closeness, this contact. With Chris sharing this small room with us, it was impossible for us to share a moment without feeling cautious of his eyes. Not that he watched, no, he would always glance away when Eddie would embrace me, it was just a paranoia that we would be seen.   
A swift knock on the door lead Eddies caressing arms tight s he held onto me protectively. Ever since I explained my run in with Blair, he has been even more watchful of the environment; he didn't want I or Eddie Jr. to get harmed. Even when I would leave to gather us food, he would lightly argue about escorting me there. However, I wouldn't allow him. He sticks out way too much.   
"It's just me Way. Hey, you still got that big guy with you, ya know, the one with arms bigger than my body?" Mr. Perez, nothing that would concern me, if it wasn't for his question. What was it his concern? I gave Eddie a look, telling him silently to let me go. With a reluctant sigh, his arms returned to their sides.   
"Yeah, why?" Simple words, nothing that could distinguish me between any other resident, just in case. I don't believe he would ever snitch us out.   
"Well, I'd like to borrow him for about 15 minutes. There some boxes I need to get down from the storage room and they weigh a ton. The place is locked, no one gonna see him." I looked over at Chris, who had been pacing the small distance between the bed and the bathroom. He gave a shrug of his shoulders, approaching the door. It would be good for him to get out, 4 days in the same room wasn't his style.   
"Alright, but you have to make sure no one sees him, at all. He sticks out." I unlocked the door, opening it up slowly. Like I said, I'd never think he would betray me (especially with the dirt I could scrounge up on him), but it was always an underlying caution. But, just seeing him standing there with sweat dripping down the side of his face, wearing just a wife beater with sweat stains, I knew he was trying to get those boxes down on his own and finally gave up.   
"Here, bring him back in one piece." Though it was directed at Mr. Perez, it was mostly implied to Chris. Him and Eddie were still on their medications, so I wasn't too worried. Chris's history of his head collection just brought the words out of my mouth.   
Chris gave a solid grunt, walking it with a thankful Perez. He was admiring the large size of Chris's arms, making comments about how the boxes wouldn't be anything big for him, and the trouble he had for himself.   
I closed the door, a slight smile on my face. I was happy that Chris could get out, safely for a bit. But, my thoughts were quickly interrupted when two strong arms met either side of my belly, the radiating heat from a warm body on my back.   
We were alone.   
Just Eddie and I.   
No threatening nurses.  
No uncomfortable Chris.  
Just him and I.   
His breath fanned my ear as his hands began their slow travel up and down my rounded sides. "Will we.... Will we hurt the baby?" Words unspoken our last visit, yet filled with so much love for our child already.   
"No... It's your child.. They are very strong...." The words left my mouth in a breathy manner, my body burning under his sensual touch. His hardness against my back made my knees weak, my breath coming out in labored pants. His (now) expert lips worked their magic over my unsuspecting neck.   
"Just like their mother... strong..." His voice sounded husky, his movements getting more and more desperate as the energy and passion between us got hotter and hotter. In one quick fluent motion, he turned me around, so my chest was pressed against his hard, stable body. His lips took quick possession of mine, his hands finding their way to my round behind. My arms wrapped themselves around the strength of his neck, needing the anchor to keep me standing. He pushed us so my back was flat against the wall, trapped between two solid surfaces.   
"P-please.... Eddie, please....." I moaned against his lips, pleading for the release of my increasing tension. A small break from our reality, where I can get lost in the arms of my beloved. With one piercing look of those bright blue eyes, I was off of the floor, being carried as if I was the most most delicate most delicate cargo in the world. Though I was so eager, and I could feel he was too, he gently rested me against the bed, his eyes roaming my extended body before he leaned over me, covering my small swollen body with his.   
“You are so beautiful..” He whispered as he began his careful caress of my body, once more. Clothes weren’t even taken into consideration as he passionately began to devour my lips, his hands slowly lifting up my dress to expose my rather unattractive boxers I picked up from the thrift shop. However, that wasn’t any bit of a problem for Eddie, he pulled those off in a single, fluent motion. Minial stopping in our process was wanted, my body was rivig for his touch, for the feeling of our closes once more- I needed Eddie, really really, needed him. To make everything I’ve been doing, all of these struggles for a reason.   
“Please, Oh Eddie..” I moaned as he placed his enlarged manhood against my own, slowly grinding our bodies together. I was gripping the bed, my nails digging in as my senses took over. Everything he was doing, the weight of his body on my own, the feel of his attention to who I was, his hot breath breathing against my neck as he took his sweet time teasing me- all up the the point where one grind was longer than the rest, leading to his eventual entrance into me. My head spun, my body trembled, my release as immediate as his penetration. I let out one solid moan, right into his hungry ears.   
“Yes, darling, come for me, you look so beautiful..” He moaned back into my ears as my body tensed up around his manhood. Everything slowly became still, as the world appeared back around me. only then did Eddie begin to move, begin to pleasure himself other than just me. Yet, those long, deep strides right inside, right towards my sweet spot was driving me crazy, passed all of my ability of control. I was a moaning, drooling mess, my nails digging into the sheet or into his exposed flesh. I wasn’t sure what it was, but I just needed the solidarity of him.   
It was all too much for me, his soft moans right into my ear each time he pressed deep inside of me, the feel of his hard body resting on me, the feel of him throbbing within me- I knew I was going to lose my mind. The tension was building, building- any moment I was going to release this tension out onto the world.   
“S-Soon..” The one little word, the one little thing I needed him to say to know it was okay for me to let go, to stop the tension from building up- to let it explode. That was just as I did, my body sending me off into a whole other world. The warmth I felt gave me a knowledge that he, too, himself was off, away from the world. I was panting, trying to plant myself back on earth. opening my eyes lead me to the most beautiful, bright blue eyes staring at me with such a sense of love, of admiration, I felt ready to pass out again, right there, right then. But, the little voice in the back of my head reminded me that Chris was due back at any and every moment.   
“I love you Eddie Gluskin..” I whispered, gently brushing my lips against his own. He gave me a gentle peck back, allowing me the freedom of my body once more. When he got himself entirely adjusted, he helped me up gently.   
“I love you as well, darling... You make the most beautiful faces, as I am inside of you... It will be missed to not be able to do it night after night as before. “ He spoke softly as he handed me my underpants. I felt his juice begin to drip down my thigh- a sensation that sent shivers down my spine once more, before I tried to hold it in. I’d rather have him within me to remind me of our little quick time together.   
My underwear flew onto my body just in time- Mr. Perez was unlocking the door, giving his idol chatter about whatever local gossip he felt like. Chris wasn’t exactly the talking type, so he would just kindly nod his head at the little comments, though I’m sure he was actually listening.   
“Anyway, thanks for all your help here big fella. Couldn’t have done it without you. Anyway, I got that train pamphlet you asked about- seems like they got a 3 a.m train leaving every other week ,and luckily for you this is your week. Leaves the next night, I got you the tickets as a baby present. You gotta walk ‘bout 4 blocks due east to the train station. Ain’t gonna be many people there at this time, though you might wanna try and disguise these guise.” I smiled hugely and leaped into a big hug with Mr. Perez.   
“Oh, thank you so much! I really appreciate all you’ve done for me...” I smiled, letting out a breath of relief. At least some people in this world want to help us. Understood we weren’t the crazy ones.   
“Aye, no problem. Anyway, you got some planning to do. Here your tickets.” He handed them to me with a ruffle of my hair. I wasn’t the same little boy he took me as, I mean I was pregnant with my first child, married for the second time, and running from the police -something I never would have imagined when I was a kid!   
“Thank you, sir.” Eddie said, one of the first words he ever spoke in front of him! Mr. Perez gave a smile and a nod in recognition and left us to our thoughts.   
I had a plan, this was going to happen.   
I was going to leave the city with these two men, to inhabit an old home somewhere in the country; where it can be used, to ourselves, and my baby. Everything I’d ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Instagram (see my FACE! and my ART! AH!) under the name unluckeys. tumblr will hold my updates for this story, Instagram will follow my life. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the remainder of the chapter, and are excited for the next, becaase it is actually going to be GREAT (and not take 3 months to write) !


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing seems to go right for our trio- or does it? A more middle chapter between major events, a transitioning from the life on the run to the life, well... on a train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware; unedited, read with a forgiving eye.

CHAPTER 12 

“Hurry up, get out, get out!” I screamed as the sound of a booming cannon rang in my ears. My head felt dizzy, my body felt weak. I had no idea what I was doing, or who was getting out- I just know my senses were on overdrive.   
Everything was smoky, illuminated by bright orange of fire as it moved closer and closer to my small corner. My eyes burnt as I attempted some sense of orientation. My ears were filled with the cries of the other patrons, screaming as they began to burn alive- or , being murdered in cold blood.   
What was going on, was unknown to me. I was sound asleep in my husbands arms, feeling peaceful as each night. However, for some reason, I woke up earlier than I typically do. I imagined it had to be from my hormonal changes, or maybe even little Eddie jr. kicking me awake. Both were plausible, and excused my inability to get back to sleep. However, I do believe it had something to do with my intuition, which was slowly developing like the baby in my belly was.   
It was then that I heard a vicious scream for help. Not one I would associate with someone having some kinky type of sex, like what sometimes happens here, but of someone actually being hurt. Then, that was the time that I began to smell something, something a little off. my ears rang as I heard heavy footsteps heading our way, the sound of doors being kicked in.   
“Eddie, wake up, Chris!” I shouted, rising with wide eyes, not able to glance away from that door. They were coming for us- they found us. They were going to kill us, to kill me, my baby, everyone in this building. It had to be Blair’s people, there was no way around it. The smoke began to seep into our room from the cracks in the door, I began to feel warmer and warmer.   
Eddie and Chris woke up soon then, yet seeing no danger their brains took a moment to process what was happening. I ran to my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and I looked around for some way, any way to get out of here. I knew the front door would be suicide, rather from the men who were kicking in door after door, or the fire that lit the night sky.  
I was lost, I looked both ways, trying to think of something as eddie and Chris began to talk at the same time. My body froze in place, my eyes glued on the door as the men kicked it in, torches in their hands. I heard a gruesome, devious laugh as they threw the fire right into our room, lighting up the cheap polyester carpet like it was tinder. Moving to the corner was the only way I could protect myself, to protect my baby. I screamed and cry, my hands over my ears and my body shaked from fear.   
Chris was at the window, using his muscle to force it open. The windows were cheap, and cheaply locked- just the thing that might save us at this moment. The fire grew closer and closer, Eddie stood with his body bracing before mine, just as Chris managed to get us a way out.   
“Hurry up, Get out, get out!” I screamed, moving my arms over my body as the smoke and the heat got unbearable. I needed to get out, I needed to save my baby- but I had no idea how to, my eyesight was completely blocked, my precious air being taken from me. The sound of a gunshot lingered in my ears, loud as if it was right beside my head. I needed to get out, I needed to be free. I was crying, holding my baby away from the fire the best as possible.   
Hands reached for me, taking my hips strongly as it ushered me to the last little visible freedom- the window. I was lifted up and out through the small opening, handed down into the large arms of my good friend Chris. I gasped for this clean air, exhaling the toxins from the smoke out in haggered coughs. Though it stung for my eyes to remain open, I forced them to try and get a view my love- yet he was nowhere to be seen.   
It was just Chris and I, standing in the dim light of the burning motel, of the only place we known as safe. The fire roared in my ears, the smoke heading it into the dark night sky. Sirens lingered in the distance, yet they could be as close as my neighbor and I wouldn’t have noticed. I was staring back at the fire, my throat struggling to let out the scream for my love, challenging me against making a sound.   
“N-No, Eddie, P-Please...” I managed a soft, raspy voice as I clung to chris, hiding my tear-streaked face into his shirt.   
Not Eddie, not my love. This wasn’t suppose to happen, this was not in the plan. It was supposed to be the three of us, escaping away to the countryside to live together and raise our child. Me, their father, and their ‘uncle’ Chris. I was going to finally be able to be alone with my love, to be able to hold him in the most precious and intimate ways at will, not when Chris was beckoned my Mr. Perez.   
Mr. Perez. Bless his heart, I had a sinking suspicion that the gunshot I heard was aimed towards his generous, smiling face. The tears released from my face were followed by a hollow, sinking feeling that threatened to take over my entire being. This wasn’t how it was suppose to happen. My only childhood friend was not suppose to die because he cared for us, my love was not to be taken by a raging fire, I was not going to left shivering in the chilly outside, clinging onto the arms of the only man I trusted left.   
I was sobbing into his arms when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, before I was being lifted from Chris’s arms. Struggling came into my mind, yet I felt so tired and lifeless that I couldn’t even gain the energy to do so. I imagined it was paramedic who would take me and Chris away, back to the institution, back into the arms for years of therapy I didn’t deserve. I wasn’t injured, other than feeling a slight warmth on my arms and legs, and a burn in my lungs. Nothing compared to the other innocent people who were taken during the fire. Taken, because I decided to stay here one more night then we had too.   
“shhhh... My darling... We must go, But you are alright... We are alright...” Eddie’s soft, smooth voice whispered into my ear, his touch sending a tingling sensation through my body. I gasped, opening my eyes to meet those of my love. He was alright! he had burns that covered his arms and on the side of his face, the clothes he wore looked like they had their better days, however he was alive. That was all I really wanted. I gave a soft cry, tucking my head closely into his body.   
“I thought I lost you!” I sobbed, my entire body filled with relief as I breathed in his manly scent.   
“No, my love. remember what we said before? We are strong...” He smiled, looking as if the burns on his face and body didn’t hurt one bit. I reached up, ready to gently touch them, to see if it hurt but he moved away, a frown lingering on his features. “We have to go, we can worry about that later. Now, where are we going?” His face shown a sense of fear, something not commonly associated with Eddie. However,I imagined he wanted to go back to the institution as much as I wanted too.  
I set my bare feet onto the cold ground, trying to orientate myself and organize my thoughts. I knew we had the money and their pills in my bag- the only really successful thing I done during this whole event. My body was still shaking over such strong emotions forced on me in the past 5 minutes, however we were alive, we were together and that was all I really cared about.   
“We need to get to the train station.... We can hide out there until tomorrow night, when our train arrives... Maybe before that, think of some way to make you guys... stick out less...” I said softly, looking at my two boys. Tall, strong, scarred- all things that will typically bring attention to anyone individually, but all together it was so much worse. I began walking, heading towards the train station, taking the lighter use roads the entire time. More and more trucks and police cars headed towards the motel- we got out of there just in time. They were attempting to smother the fire, however I knew entering would lead just a high body count, not much life to rescue.   
Taking that out of my mind, I tried to focus on the current event. I could mourn for Mr. Perez later, when we were safely on a train heading back out, back to a place where no one could find us. I began walking away, heading in the direction I just felt was the train station. I had no shoes, dressed in some loose short and a large shirt (previously worn by Eddie), things that made walking on the gravel backroads all the more joyful.   
I finally had to stop and brush off the broken beer bottle glass from my bleeding feet, resting on Chris as I groaned in pain. Their feet, not use to wearing shoes, made it so much more easy for them to walk with their harder calluses. These past months of cushier life made this just miserable for me. Eddie gave a soft sigh before standing before me, slightly bent over.   
“Here, hop on.” He looked back with a smile on his face, one of his thick eyebrows raised. I looked at Chris and shared a small laugh before hopping on in one smooth, fluent jump, wrapping my arms around the strength of Eddie’s neck, my legs wrapped around his waist. Typically, when my legs were wrapped around him it was on the other side, and a little lower. I blushed at thought, however I pushed those small urges out of my head; safty first, sex later. Oh, SO much sex later.   
In no time we reached the large station, just as the sun was rising over the sleepy city. Turning back, there was a large cloud of smoke in the sky; signal lying just where we came from. I sighed heavily, trying to suppress those depressing thoughts from edging their way into my mind. I could cry about it later; all that mattered was that the three- FOUR- of us were alright, safe, and together.   
____________ 

Resting out in the elements would have been horrible; if it wasn’t for my own personal heater, pillow, and security all wrapped into one holding me protectively against his chest as I rested. I was so tired, my ankles swollen, my feet cut, my body sore; everything just felt horrible. I also threw up stomach acid, the first time I had ‘morning sickness’ since the very early stages of my pregnancy. Maybe it was nerves; that was probably it. Little Eddie Jr. was doing alright, I think. I just knew they where alright, that nothing happened to them in all of this time. In my sleepy disposition, I began to rub my stomach softly. Shushing them to sleep, they needed their rest for the long travel to come.   
The sun was setting, the trains coming by becoming more and more sparse. The large clock announced that it was 9 o'clock, 6 hours before our train arrives. Wherever we are going, is unknown to us. I just know the stop from the little hand-written note by Mr. Perez attached to the ticket.   
“Good luck out there kid, with your whole new family. It’s kinda strange, ya know, that the last time I see you you are my little hard working boy, to being such an adult mother and wife. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me; Oh, and I expect to get a letter with a picture of my godchild. ~Perez”  
Feeling my bag which held such a touching letter sprouted tears to the corner of my eyes, threatening to crash down onto the large, protective arms wrapped around me like a blanket. Chris himself was sleeping, him and Eddie switched on and off. One was awake to move us if someone came close to our little corner of the railway, and to keep an eye and ear on the time. I was allowed just to sleep; Eddie and Chris were so solemn for what happened. Especially Chris, as if he had gotten use to Perez. I wasn’t sure exactly what they had done, but they were alone together for a whole 15 minutes...   
I sighed and rotated my body in Eddie's arms so I had my back directly pressed to his front, instead of tucking my head into his large, strong chest. “Well, look who is awake..” Eddie whispered, raising one arm to gently stroke my hair back. His breath fanned against the back of my neck, setting my hairs to stand on end. I turned my head so I could see him a little bit better, yet I was a lot more comfortable sitting like this then the prior one; I felt unable to sleep a single more wink.   
“Hello, my love...” I said softly, the need for terms of endearment pressing against my tongue. I just loved this man so much, with every little part of my soul- I didn’t even know what to do with myself. I believed he felt the same way. It was hard for us to be with each other like this; Eddie was sick, and this was his first ever real relationship. I, myself, was first at having this body, having these emotions, being so close to someone; yes, me and Lisa were close, but that was a different me. Then, she stomped over me and broke my heart, shattered it even.   
Eddie would never do that.   
“My darling, you look ever so beautiful when you sleep; the sunset just radiants your skin. You are practically glowing.” Spoken with soft words, as if meant for only my ears (though I suspected it was to respect Chris’s sleep). I felt my cheeks turn a soft pink, my heart rate pick up. I picked up his hand, gently interlocking our fingers together. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent even more; a natural scent, nothing could ever cover this up. Not that I would want it too. He smelled so much of... Man. I took a pause of conversation, looking far out on the train tracks as my head ran, my ideas going wild.   
“I can’t wait until it’s time for our baby to come out...” I said softly, a hand resting on my growing bump. My frame was rather small, so every stage made me look larger then it should have probably. I glanced down at it, thinking about how it and I are currently one, how it is a creation of my and Eddie’s love.... I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes as I just pictured it.   
Eddie and I pushing a little boy- wait, no! Girl, on a swing set, locks as dark as her father's, eyes brown to match the earth as mine. A smile brighter than the sun, giggling as we took turns pushing her higher and higher, joy apparent on all of our faces, the sun beating down on her porcelain skin....   
“Me too, sweetheart... The baby will be just.. beautiful..and raised so well.... from it’s beautiful mother..” Eddie laid a gentle kiss on my temple, his chapped lips feeling so comforting to me. I just couldn’t wait.....   
That was when I finally managed to sleep some more, until the horn of a train awoke me once more.   
______

“Darling... Wake up..” Eddie spoke in my ear, my entire body jolted to attention. My muscles all locked up, taking an almost defensive stand as m mind took to process where I was at.   
I was placed on Eddie’s back, his arms holding behind his body in an attempt to hold me up. The darkness was defeated around us b the bright florescent lights of the train station, shining above our heads. A clock in the distance was counting the chims, one... two... three....   
Oh, it was time for our train to arrive! Eddie placed me on my feet, giving me a chance to search into my bag for our 3 tickets. Chris got one, I got one, and Eddie, all so we can gain access onto the train. Glancing left and right, all I saw was one other man waiting to board the train at the entirely other end of the station, so far away I couldn’t make out if it even WAS a man. As for the trian, all I noticed where the beginning sounds of one, he tell-tail horn blowing, indicating its position to all those listening.   
“Uh.... I really hope this train is empty, because.. Well, you two look really far out of there.. At least you don’t have asylum clothes on anymore, that would be the last signal needed before someone called the police,” Speaking softly, I checked Eddie and Chris out with their appearance, dirty, tired, and tall, there wasn’t anything to do about keeping us inconspicuous, “I hope the train master is tired.” I mumbled, holding the ticket close to my developing breast. Eddie raised his eyebrow, yet held his tongue as the train got closer and closer, enough for us to see the steam out of the line of trees.   
Before long, it was pulling up to the station, lowing down to a snail like speed before the monster of a train finally stopped. Men wearing very apparent uniform came out on both side of the trains, giving a chance for passengers to check their ticket and get on. The one I walked to appeared old, a man in his late 70’s even. His glasses were thick enough to ice skate on.   
“Good evening, lassy,” His shaky voice sounded with an ancient irish accent in it.   
“Good evening, I hope all is well?” I asked a much higher voice than I typically talked in; he called me a lassie, I sure was. I looked back at Chris and Eddie, putting my finger to my lips in a sign to keep themselves quiet. The man gracefully took my ticket, holding it as far away from his eyes as he could to read it.   
“This is your train, welcome aboard!” I took a step inside, looking back with wide eyes as Chris stepped forward to give his ticket next. “Why, aren’t you a big fella, where do you come from?” The trainmaster said, yet I interrupted before he had a chance to expect Chris’s answer.   
“So, does this train head all the way across the States?” I asked loudly, my voice more panicked from need. The train master held out the ticket, his head puzzled with thought s he took the small time to process my question.   
“That is sure does, Lassy! All the way from Alaska to the bottom of country! You’re all good, fella.” Chris walked on, moving in the tight space to get around me, yet still kept his eyes out at Eddie, who stepped up next to give his ticket in.   
“You too, must breed ‘em tall in these parts!” He laughed, in which I hurried join him in it. I wasn’t going to allow him to ask the two anything; they were horribly honest at all questions, and that could screw us. Once more, he held out the ticket, reading the small lettering with his aged eyes before handing back the ticket.   
“You’re all good! Have a good ride.” He spoke, allowing Eddie to step on the train before going on himself. “All Aboard!” He shouted in a voice louder than I could possibly have imagined, ringing a bell on the side. Eddie, Chris and I went towards the back, to a cart which held not a single soul. We sat in the plush seats, Chris sitting across from Eddie and I, facing up.  
My heart rate picked up as the train began to move; where we actually doing it? were we about to leave the city which cursed us so? My eyes were wide as I looked out on the sleeping city, covered with the darkness of the night. soon, it would all be past us, soon we would be out to start our lives.   
Nothing could ruin this moment.   
At least I thought, before I heard a loud gasp of horror, a voice which bared an unknown familiarity to me spoke; “oh no, no no no no, not you, not you Walker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you think it is! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Follow me on everything, my name is always unluckeys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Wanna talk to me? Add me on skype! Lydie.Anne! Email on gmail at unluckeys! I love to talk headcannons (and MORE!)


	14. Chapter 13 (full)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is it they face on that train? Will our trio be stopped by this force, or welcomed into a new settlement better then Waylon could ever imagine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> thank you all for your interest in this story. I apologize from the extreme distance between the chapter and the last. Some serious things have happened in my life, included a fail suicide attempt, that stopped my ability to continue this story for so long.  
> I am finally feeling better as to writing. I thank all of you guys for your support in this story and interest, it really does mean a lot to me.  
> It is currently finals so my writing may still be staggmented, however I will finish this story hopefully in a timely matter. 
> 
> This is the first half of chapter 13, I just needed to post something and share this update. 
> 
> thank you guys again for your understanding!

CHAPTER 13

There he stood, the man I so desired back in those days to rescue us, to end the entire muroff operation, there he stood; Miles Upshur. The first camera man. The one I risked my ass to meet, risked the imprisonment and molestation from the scientist I know would have come if I told, if I squealed. There he was, in the flesh, standing beside our seats as he stared with absolute horror at the large man, who I presumed chased him like he did me. Chris looked with a furrowed brow, his bright blue eyes trying to focus on how he knew this voice, where it was from.  
“Y-You’re supposed to be dead!” Miles said, running his hand through his brown, tangled hair. I noticed he was missing a few fingers from that hand; a momentum from the horrors we faced in that hell hole. He then looked across at Eddie and I, his mouth staying gasped as he tried to process all of this. “I need to sit down...” he said as he sat on seats across the aisle from us, his knees practically buckling out from under him.  
“Park? How, Why, when..... Wait, are you kidnapped? What is going on..” Miles said, the previous arrogance and strength I once saw he held on the television entirely crumbling as he was put through those horrors again and again.  
“No, no, miles, listen, it’s okay, we’re okay-”  
“You’re not okay! You’re here with this, this monster- I don’t know who the hell you are but you’re probably as bad as him!” Miles aid, gesturing to Chris and Eddie respectively.  
“No, no, they’ve changed, it wasn’t good at the hospital, we had to get out, Miles, listen!” Miles kept talking out loud about how Chris shouldn’t be there, how he should be dead or locked away, far away. He kept shaking his head as if this was a bad dream. But it wasn’t.  
“Miles... Little pig, it’s you... You’re the one they said I kept trying to kill but couldn’t... I’m, sorry. I wasn’t in my right mind, I was trying to save everyone from the Walrider, and to do that, was to kill everyone who could host it. Including you. I’m glad I never got my hands on you, and that you’re alright...” Chris spoke with a sincere tone, his entire body posture placing him as small as possible- which wasn’t that much small, even with slumping into the chair and pressing himself as far away from miles as he possibly could on this small train.  
“Sorry? Sorry? You threw me out of a window, chanced me around that hell hole, and almost decapitated me several times and you’re sorry? You don’t even have the right to say that,” Miles said, his face entirely scrunched up, his posture tense yet unmoving. Like, he needed answer before he left.  
“We just want to get away Miles. Please...” I whispered, basically pleading him. Eddie was sitting with his hands clenched, as if he was about to murder Miles. I had my body slightly in front of his, stopping any possible lunges he had in mind. I understood, this man was threatening our freedom is he reported us. No one recognized us but him on this late train.  
“So was I, I was told he escaped and that’s why I’m leaving. How good of a plan that was,” he scoffed, this being much more the person I expected from his cocky interview on television.  
Back when I was adjusting to life and thinking of how to get back to Eddie, we were all over the news. The two sane survivors of the asylum. However, he wasn’t as popular as me since he made it through, I was the one kidnapped by a famed serial killer. Yet, whenever he was on I would make sure to turn up the television, listening closely to see if he had encountered my groom.  
Miles Upshur always went through the interviews with a cocky grin on his face, describing his endless heroism as he defeated foe after foe without ever having to claim a murder himself. It was as if he had gone through a park and busted up a fight, not go through the hell hole we try to call a mental ‘hospital’, gt his fingers chopped off, thrown out windows, chased out high hell, even almost being killed by the walrider.  
That man was strong, arrogant, cocky of his own abilities to survive anything (not that i’m denying surviving Mount Massive doesn’t give someone confidence to live through anything), but this man.. This man was about to crumble in the middle of the train from the site of one of his pursuers. I stood, looking back at Eddie with a look that told him if it goes bad, do what he has to. Taking a place across from him, I took in a deep breath. No more murder when we get there, I guess.  
“Hey, hey, hey... He’s a changed man. He chased me too, but his intentions were to save everyone else. He’s a solider, and a good guy. He’s helping me and my husband get to a far away place, where we can be together, he's changed Miles.. You’re safe with us...” that last bit was a bit far fetched, I mean, as long as he didn’t react negatively we would be fine, Eddie wouldn’t murder him on the spot, and we could both move on with our lives as if nothing happened.  
“Why are you doing this Park? Are you sure you’re, you’re okay? I mean... Look at him! He’s a monster! There isn’t anything good about him!”Miles said, sitting up more, his hands pointing aggressively to the large, yet timid man. Chris wasn’t trying to scare Miles. He really was a changed man.  
“You think if he wasn’t that you’d still be alive now? After he got out of the engines traps, he lost that soldier mentality to sacrifice the few for the whole. He doesn't want to kill anyone. He hasn’t,” well, more of less hasn't, “Since he was brainwashed. I got brain washed back then too, it really fucks with your mind, it takes any insecurities and amplifies them by a hundred thousand percent.. Just.. .talk to him, not like a monster, just really talk with him. Look, he’s trying to get as far away from you as he can, to not make you uncomfortable. That’s not how a 6’8 man should sit.” I pointed out the obvious, watching as my words actually sunk into his dense head. He looked Chris up and down, his posture changing to sit back a little.  
“Really, huh.. You, you haven’t tried to kill me yet...” Miles through, looking Chris, analyzing him as if any bit of threat amounted form him.  
“We just want to get away from this and live our lives. Please, if you call and report him you report us all.” He looked at him, tilting his head to the side with the question lingering on his mouth.  
“You too? What happened to you, to have you locked up?”  
“Well, Eddie’s psychiatrist didn’t like that I still wanted to be with him, and decided to admit me for that. She was, frankly, extremely abusive and unfair to all of the mount massive people. She was being bribed to do so by Blair, one of the guys who was running the mad house., we needed to get out, to move on. It wasn’t safe being there, not because of the patients but because of her.” I explained, shifting in my seat at the simple mention of her. Names weren’t needed to make me uncomfortable when it came out people like her.  
“Really, well... I’ll just... change train cars and we both, can go our separate ways,” he spoke, standing up, just at the same time at Eddie stood. That smile was on Eddie’s face, the one that told me his next words would not be very kind.  
“Listen, to ensure we both get to our destination, I recommend you stay in our site until we get off. Got it?” Eddie asked, his voice sharing that it wasn’t really a recommendation, he was demanding it. Miles looked Eddie up and down, seeing how much of a threat he was. Miles himself was a tall man, standing about mid-face of Eddie, so Eddies typically height threat wasn’t in stance. However, his large muscular body (that I love so much) was enough to threaten anyone of similar height. Miles glanced at me from my seated position, an eyebrow raised.  
“He just wants what is best for us. I’m afraid if you leave you’ll report us and we won’t, won’t be free. So, why don’t you just sit with us. We have about another good 5 or 6 hours n this train. Maybe you can learn a little about Chris and us about you...” I said, walking over to Eddie to wrap my arms around his body, resting my head on his chest. Miles looked, seeing the previous threatening man kissing the tip of my head so lovingly, wrapping his arms back around my body. His posture softened, seeing us so humane stopped his fears.  
“Fine.” All his arrogance allowed him to voice, sitting back in the seat he previously occupied. I sat down with Eddie, returning to our previous positions.  
“So, they really sent you out this late, on a very early train huh?” The tense air between Chris and Miles was making me sweat, so I decided to fill it with useless chatter.  
“Yeah, they were trying to set up a house for me to stay in. Found this one old place in this little town that's been owned by the bank for years. No one is living in it, so they gave it to me to keep safe from this big guy,” Miles pointed his thumb towards Chris who was just calmly glancing out the window. I could tell how uncomfortable he was with Miles calling him a monster. It was obvious why he would hate to be called that, he risked his life again and again for his nation, and now doing things to hurt innocent people went against his entire eternal pledge.  
“Really? That was what we were looking for to stay in, some place out of the way, far from neighbors, one with space for Chris to roam. He’s too active to sit inside all day...” I said, looking over at with a soft smile, getting a slight head nod in return. He wasn’t very fond of smiling, especially in situations where he was so uncomfortable.  
“Huh, well, good luck...” Miles said with a scoff, looking away. I wasn’t trying to insulate staying with him, of course not since that was him trying to avoid us, but... it would be a great deal. They’d never find us, in a place designed to keep us away from him? Never ever. I Could have my baby and we could raise it like the parents we always wanted to be. My hands on my belly, glancing down at the little guy, I couldn’t help but smile. Eddie reached over, rubbing my belly lightly. It wasn’t much, since m baby was still growing big and strong, but enough that I could start feeling him.  
“...Let me guess, you're not just fat are you? I mean, I heard you were a desk worker but to survive through that you had to be at least a little... Oh man, how did that happen?” miles asked, seeming slightly confused by the whole situation. We are always told vaginas give birth, and I don’t exactly have that, but it was enough to make little Eddie Jr. here.  
“Well, they were doing some weird things there, that Eddie picked up on, and, watch and behold, here it started growing.... I couldn’t be in the institution, they wanted to kill our baby. Calling it a freak of nature. Calling me crazy for refusing to give it up....” I spoke, feeling the tears in the back of my throat as I continued, “I knew if I stayed they would take it away from me. My baby, the one from the love of my life.. I couldn't let that happen, but they were going to force it- so, Chris helped Eddie and I escape and.. Here we are... I just want to raise my child in peace...” A few tears began to roll down my cheeks, hitting the floor with a ‘ping!’. Eddie reached out, taking his handkerchief to gently dab away the drops.  
I heard a heavy, over exaggerated sigh from the man beside us. A quick glance confirmed it was from the stranger, turning his body to look at us.  
“I guess you guys can come there. I mean, as long as you keep those two contained. Got it?” A big smile spread across my face as these words sang music to me. I nodded rapidly, feeling myself tar up even more,  
“Oh thank you, thank you Miles thank you!” I jumped up and over giving him a big hug, needing Eddie to gently bring me back to my chair. Miles let out a little laugh, shaking his head.  
“As long as you make me the godfather, I’ll be happy.” Miles said, a grin on his face. I nodded my head,  
“Yes, anything, thank you so much, I won’t let you regret that decision,” And with that, we rode off with a lighter feeling between us all. I just hoped I really could keep him from regretting that decision.  
I’d sure as hell try my hardest.

REST OF CHAPTER 13

“It’s time to wake up, Darling...” Eddie spoke gently into my ear, getting a reluctant groan out of me. I had finally gotten comfortable enough resting against Eddie, my arm wrapped around his strong, defined chest (If we were in a different circumstance this would lead to a long night, his muscles just drove me crazy). My small rest seemed over all too soon as he gently helped me to my feet, the train at a stand still. I must have been tired, to sleep through the entire train jolting to a stop.  
“This looks to be our stop, love bug.” Miles said with a smirk, stretching his tan arms high in the sky as he got the kinks out of his back. Chris waited for him to walk down the aisle a bit before standing up, hoping not to intimidate him. Miles didn’t even look back as he grabbed his duffel bag and walked, probably know in seeing chris at his full height could trigger those bad memories once more. Chris looked uncomfortable in his face, yet I knew deep inside he was feeling guilty. What he did to Miles wasn’t good, but he wasn’t in the right mind, he was brainwashed. That wasn’t him, I knew him and he was a great friend.  
“Hey, it’ll be alright. Once he gets to know the real you, there won’t be any more problems.” I said, comfortingly tapping Chris’s large arm before Eddie and I left, following Miles. It was still rather early in the morning, especially for this sleepy, empty train station. Miles stepped off the train, giving a head nod to the train workman.  
“Have a good time now, lass! Don’t get in too much trouble ‘round here!” The train workman said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding his hand out to assist me down the steps. Eddie, however, wasn’t going for that. The jealous man stepped down on the other side of the stairs, offering his hand to assist me. He gave the trian workman a glare, while I just sheepishly shrugged. Eddie always came first, even with his little jealous tinges. With Eddie's hand, I walked down the stairs, looking out onto the old, historical train station.  
With my boy's following suit, we followed Miles out onto the dusty, gravel road.  
“Well, this sure isn’t Los Angeles...” Miles commented sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he looked across the entire landscape. I followed his lead, looking at a grass field that extended for miles past the train station.  
We were literally in the middle of Nowhere.  
This will be perfect.  
“There should be a car here to pick me up- I’ll just do the talking here to get you guys in with me.” Miles said, his eyes following a truck in the far distance, causing a puff of dust from the gravel road it was speeding on.  
The truck, a relatively new model, pulled up. Inside was a disgruntled country type man, wearing the typical blue jeans, plaid shirt, and cowboy boot combo. He looked at Miles then at the rest of us, especially at me- I could easily pass for a woman in this state, yet most people sensed something was off about me.  
“I thought there was only one of you.. I could of sworn, that’s what that fella told me- you know what? I don’t really care. I get my money if there one or twenty of you. Come on now, girl in the front, you big guys in the bed.” He spoke sternly, lacking an introduction or anything, just barking orders. With a look of uncertainty, Eddie left me to sit in the front, following just as said. I could feel he was really uncomfortable with that, but what were we to do? There was definitely not enough space to sit three of us, the two of us being more close then I’d personally like.  
Getting in wasn’t as easy was once before with how my belly was extended, but once I was in, it was fine. The truck was just high off the ground. The seatbelt was another issue, pressing against and holding firm in a way me and my baby didn’t like. The stranger closed the bed, telling my boys (and miles), to hang on. Sitting beside me, I noticed the high, intoxicating amount of spray cologne he used, enough that I was practically gagging.  
“Oh no, don’t get sick on me now girly, this is a new pick up!” He shouted, the engine covering the sound of my coughs. I rolled down the window, sticking my head out to get actual air. I think he took the notice offensively and grumbled as we were lurched forward onto the gravel road.  
Once on the road, with the windows down, it was a lot easier to breathe. His scent was flying out the window, making it so much better. Baby Eddie Jr. also enjoyed the breath of fresh air, enough I even believe I felt a little movement in there. Lisa didn’t feel anything of the boys until a few months later in her pregnancy, I was just 4 months along now. Maybe it was at the 6 month mark she exclaimed for me to feel her belly, and right where I set my hand was a strong little kick. The first time it happened I had fallen down right on my behind, eyes wide, not believing to that point (full heartedly) that another human being was growing inside of her. That, the human being was a part of me. I wondered if Eddie would do the same thing, if he truly understood we created a person together.  
Though daydreaming of how Eddie would handle the first kicks, I missed most of the awkward trip. We halted to a stop, putting unnecessary pressure on my baby from the seat belt I felt inclined to wear (the twisting gravel roads with how this man decided to speed was anything but settling). I gave him a dirty look, getting just a snarky smile in return, like he found it funny. Oh, he’d wouldn’t be laughing if Eddie shoved a knife up his stomach. Wondered how much he’d snark then.  
Getting out reunited me quickly with Eddie, who was concerned as always. He didn’t know about the sudden stop hurting my stomach a little bit, he was just concerned about me being alone with a man. I didn’t blame him, I honestly didn’t trust him myself His gruff appearance and stern words left me with a bad taste in my mouth about him. Our singular bag and Miles was all we had to concern with, so without even a departing word, he was back in, driving off as country music blasted through his open windows.  
Only then did I look behind me, seeing the old house we would be calling home. How long our stay would depend on how far they decide to search for us. I doubt they would ever think to look with a man they were protecting, but you never know. I just hoped long enough to have my baby, since this place looked lovely. That way they couldn’t kill him.  
Beide being surrounded by orchards of grown over land, the house was newly painted. A soft blue covered the siding, the trims of the windows and doors painted with a navy color. This place was a traditional country house, with the classic architecture and everything. Maybe it was even a couple decades old. There were planted boxes in front of the windows, yet where there was once flowers held nothing but weeds. That I could easily fix, or maybe even Eddie and Chris could fix it. They liked having tasks to do.  
Going up the old hardwood stairs lead me to a nice little porch, with two rocking chairs sitting outside of it. I could just imagine me and Eddie sitting there, him knitting, me reading, doing our everyday activity while enjoying the gently country breeze this slightly hilly valley gave us. I looked up at Eddie, seeing he was thinking the same thing.  
“Come on Lovebirds, let’s get inside before you get sunburn.” Miles grumbled, using the key he received from the protection program to open the door, holding it open for me and Eddie, but immediately letting it go on Chris. Chris just caught it, keeping his small blue eyes down on the ground as he entered into the foyer behind us all.  
On our left was a beautiful, hard wooden stairway, leading up to the bedrooms. That we could explore later. On the right of the foyer lead to a living room, not very big but reasonable. A grand arch welcoming us inside. Then the dinning room attached to that room with another arch, and in the direct of the bottom floor back held the kitchen- larger than even the living room. It was obvious what he priorities of the previou family had been.  
The items placed inside of us to live in were new, affordable but, nice. While everything lefto originally was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, something I knew I’d have to clean up. Even the trim around the archways leading into the living room was filthy, as if someone hadn’t lived here in about 10 or so years. I felt a heavy sense of exasperation just looking at it.  
Miles threw his bag on the ground in front of the stairs and walked into the dining room, pulling out a chair and turning it around so he could sit backwards on it. The chairs were luckily new, so his pants wasn’t covered in soot like the table had thickly on it. It was grand, oak maybe- and probably extremely heavy.  
“Alright, let’s rally up guys we have a few things to talk about.” Miles said, watching Chris closely as he chose the seat farthest away from Miles to sit down. Eddie sat close beside me, putting my swollen ankles onto his lap and gently massaging them as Miles began talking. “So, we can see this place needs some work, and we need food. The town knows about me coming, not you guys. However I think you guys have pills or something that you need a lot of, so I’ll go to town and talk to the doctor and get stuff. I have a card with some money on it, but I’m not sure how long it can hold four of us.”  
“I got some money out before they froze all of my banks and stuff, please see if they have clothes or cloth or something for Eddie to make clothes for us. Honey, is there anything you need?” I asked Eddie, taking one of Eddie’s hands off of my ankles and holding it, looking up into his bright blue eyes. He looked at Miles, still unsure of him. I don’t blame him, he wasn’t exactly a trusting individual.  
“Yarn. Some knitting needles. My son will need some clothes and blankets when he arrives...” Eddie said, placing our joined hands onto my extended stomach. I couldn’t wait until I was really showing, enough that I was unmistakably pregnant. Enough that I’d have an excuse to wear Eddie clothes throughout it all.  
“Got it. What about you big guy, need a club to tear off the head of the innocent?” Miles asked, his cold eyes looking at the large man, who was looking away from us towards the wall, trying to not intimidate Miles.  
“Nothing really.” He spoke in a grunt, leaving miles slightly disappointed in his mean assault. He wanted a reaction, like all teasers require. I know Chris really tortured him back then but hey- he was brainwashed, he tore off his own face for gods sake! He was changed, he was different. A good person.  
“Alright, well, I’ll be gone. Send a search party if I’m not back by Tuesday.” Miles said, clutching the car keys within his brown jacket, not giving us a second glance as he walked past. The door slammed behind him, leaving the walls shaking in his leave.  
“I hope he doesn’t rat us out...” Eddie spoke, seeming very cynical of Miles. I nodded, yet held hope. There wasn’t anything we could do if he did, I mean, we had nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. He wanted to help us, for my baby.. I just hope he kept to it.  
“Me too.. All we can do is wait.... But while we do, at least we can clean this place up a bit, right boys?” I said with a smile, getting up and going through a large arch into the enormous kitchen. It was relatively clean, like they had started in that room but gave up before they got anywhere else.  
At last if we kept busy cleaning, we could forget the underlying anxiety all of us had about being returned to the institution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Miles will try to turn in our trio? Does our trio have anxiety for rightful reasons? Write in the comments bellow, and thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) and [Tumblr](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/) for future updates!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The domestic life, isn't it great? Waylon finally can enjoy his pregnancy without any stress, any trouble, beautiful right? Just the four of them, living under one roof, right? Except, when Waylon makes a horrific discovery in their months existing together, how will he ever confront it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!   
> So, this is unedited as you may noticed. I currently am a full time student with two jobs, so I've been trying to write ever chance I get (which isn't much haha), but I will not rest (literally) until I finish this story! 
> 
> Really, I just love you guys, I can't believe we've passed 17,000 hits, I mean, I remember crying the first time I passed 1,000! I never expected to get this much attention for my little story! Thank you all so much, to all who kudo'd or commented I just, ahh, I -screams- THANK YOU! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, because I really enjoyed typing this one out!

Finally, the anxiety ended. Chris, who felt obligated to watch the window for the first sign of police, gave an approving grunt before opening the front door for miles, whose arms were full of bags.   
“I tried, I really tried to one trip but there are more bags in the car. How about you big guys go get it?” Miles spoke, going into the kitchen and setting down about 6 bags, quite impressive since some looked heavy. I joined him, nodding at my boys to do as he wished. Sometimes I felt like I ran a circus, though I knew they trusted my motherly intuition on any situations we might come in contact with. Hardly had I gotten wrong so far. I mean, other than having to kill a woman, escape an institution, hide out in a seedy motel, and escape a burning building being shot up, my record was spot on for intuition.  
“So, I could only get some girly pink color yarn since, well, the yarn section was pretty weak. So, I hope you have a girl.” Miles said, taking out a carrot from the bag and biting off the end. He then held it out to me, which I gladly took a bite of. The train hadn’t fed us, and oh man had I missed actual vegetables. Canned food was okay in our little motel, much better then the mush they tried to force down our throats. But fresh food was delicious.  
“Oh man that’s a good carrot...” I said, leaning my head back against the wall with a heavenly sigh.  
“You must’ve been locked up a long time, Park.” Miles said with a laugh, ruffling my long hair before starting the duty of putting away the food in the relatively up to date fridge. I took that as a chance to help him, getting out clothing and separating them by size. It was mostly plaid and jeans, but hey, that was better than nothing. Or, the dirty rags we had been wearing for what seemed like centuries.   
“Hey, Thanks... About this all, I know this.. This isn’t what you wanted, but.... I don’t know, what would have-” My mouth was quieted by another carrot being shoved into it. I bit down, giggling as Miles smiled.  
“Don’t worry about it, anyone with half a heart would do the same. Though, you know I want the big guy as far away from my room as possible, right?” Miles asked, looking up just as Walker and Eddie came inside with the rest of the bags. The amount they carried made Miles first trip look sad. He looked a little disgruntled by his manhood being faltered.   
“Thank you, Miles. I can make some beautiful things with what you got me..” Eddie said, seeming to trust this rugged man a little more than before. He had a ball of light pink yarn in his hand, examining it closely.  
“No problem, just make sure my godkid got some nice clothes. All they really had at that store was a bunch of little baby overalls, which I hear are in fashion, but I would rather not give a baby some metal to put in it’s mouth.” Miles said, crumbling the plastic bag which held the first load of fridge food. The fridge had been completely bare before, enough that my poor baby was grumbling during his entire duration away.   
“Here Eddie, He got some carrots..” I said softly, offering Eddie a bit of the carrot I had not finished. I know it’s proper to peel them but I was just so hungry for vegetables. They were pre-washed though, so I could trust on that. Eddie came over, wrapping his arms romantically around my waist as he took a bite of the carrot from my hand, his warm and loving gaze never leaving mine. I giggled a little as he chewed, harder then he’s probably had too with the mush they served at the hospital. It was like he didn’t expect it to be that much work, yet his thin lips were held in a smile.   
As we were having our moment, I could hear Miles distantly in the background, speaking to Chris. “Listen, I know we haven’t gotten off thee right foot and.. I’m not sorry for my comments. But I’m willing to move past them and try to get along with you. For the baby's sake. We’ll be godfathers together.” Miles spoke, approaching Chris with his hand extended. One large, rough hand met one smaller, strong hand to a firm handshake, one full of hidden resentment and anxieties, all the feelings that Miles had towards Chris.   
I had my head rested against Eddie’s chest, watching quietly with a smile on my face. I’m glad my baby could bring us all together, If we were going to live as a family, it had to be done. 

Their little treaty didn’t stop me from giving Mile the master bedroom (still not as large as he wanted), and Chris the room as far away as possible. There were two bathrooms in between, so hopefully both would never come into contact in the middle of the night. That would for sure cause Miles a large amount of PTSD.  
Eddie and I had our own little bedroom, a queen bed covered in a brand-new blanket. I smiled as I laid down onto the soft mattress, feeling my aching back practically singing in the comfort.   
“Oh Eddie, This will be lovely...” Digging myself under the blankets into the mattress was heavenly, I let out a happy moan of comfort. Yet, it was even better when my big man joined beside me, a big crooked smile on his face. With his soft hands caressing my body, the heat of his persons beside me, I felt so content.  
“Yes darling, it will be...” He leaned in, laying a soft kiss on my cheek. I knew in that moment, his arms around me, that I could really be happy here...

There was a moment in my dreams, one in which I held my child, cocooning it tight to my chest, smiling.I was sitting on a little rocking chair, gently rocking back and forth, gently humming to my child. It was during the middle of my song that I started being disturbed. Yelling, shouting from outdoors, a door appeared against the grainy yellow painted wall. My baby began to stir, clearly as unhappy at the screaming as was I. Walking towards the door, I could begin making out some of the yelling, the words slowly clarifying themselves.   
“You don’t know what you do to me!” One voice screamed, the voice deep, distorted in a way, as if slowed down in slow motion. I had to get closer, I had to hear better, understand the words. Why was there shouting?  
“I’m trying, you understand. I’m not like that. I won’t chase you or, or threaten you.. You aren’t a little pig anymore. I understand that. I’m better, Miles... I’m sorry” Miles, little pig, it all added up- this was Chris and Miles speaking to one another! I attempted to open the door, failing as before the handle in my hand appeared to be untwistable. Looking back, I didn’t notice my love either, so I began pounding on the door, trying to get someone's attention.   
“Hey! I’m stuck, let me out, You guys can’t fight!” I shouted against the door, my baby beginning to cry, twisting in my arms as I attempted to open the door and bounce the baby. But, between all the commotion of senseless shouting from me, from outside, the unmoving door handle, and the crying baby I was trying to bounce, it all became too much. The baby twisted, turned- My grip wasn’t tight enough. The body of my child tore from it’s protective blankets, unraveling, rolling, falling, until a crack, a boom, a shatter. A vase hitting the group. There was my baby, my child, shatter into a million pieces. The remains scattered across the entire room I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, seeming able to scream forever.  
I was shaken awake, strong arms wrapping around my shoulders. The door opened, flooding the little bedroom of ours with light, until one large figure blocked it. I blinked, looking around as my hart beat out of my chest. Where was I? What was happening? Where was my child?   
The voices tuned in like someone increasing the volume of a radio, slowly but surely allowing me to hear the moving lips of one rather handsome man beside me, his hands holding my shoulders tightly.   
“Shh, it’s alright love. You’re fine, why were you screaming?” Again and again, until the words strung together in my head, informing me they were actual sentences. I began nodding my head ,my heart moving from being thoroughly logged in my throat.   
“I-I..I.. Dropped... the baby...” I breathed out, realizing it was a real challenge to be able to speak. One more deep breath. Two more. Three more. My head began to clear, my hazy eyes focusing. “A-Are you... alright..?” I asked, looking towards the door. There stood two men, one larger than the other.   
“Sorry about it, me and big guy here were talking and then I bumped into one of those stupid decorative vases on the inconveniently placed tables in the hallway and it shattered. I’m sorry it met your dreams.” Miles said, flipping the light switch, flooding the room with light, burning my eyes. He stood clad in boxer shorts and no shirt, he was fit but nothing to my Eddie. We were both fully dressed in sleeping clothes, as was Chris. Miles was the odd one out, yet he seems to hold a shame for his body.   
“Oh.. Well.. At least.. Did you work something out..?” I asked carefully, attempting to make eye contact with the large man still standing in the doorway, to no avail. Chris’ eyes were set to the wall, as if focusing, studying the light flower wallpaper. There was something behind that avoiding eye contact that the soldier wasn’t speaking. However, I let it rest at that. Might as well not push a subject that would lead to more uncomfortable situations.   
“Yeah, it’s cool, sorry about that. You get some rest now, you don’t want to overwork yourself.” Miles said with an uncomfortable laugh, turning away and crashing right into the solid mass that was Chris. A few mumbled apologies and both men left their separate ways. Eddie and I shared a look, however our questions remained unanswered.   
At least at that moment.   
We had been living there for over a month. It seemed every day I was gaining more and more weight, enough to feel like an inflating balloon. Yet all of my friends and my lover showed me support that kept me from bursting out into tears whenever I pasted a reflective surface. I never knew why Lisa would cry when she was pregnant with the boys, sometimes it would be just inaudible words she’d make, however now I get it. She Was crying because we lose our figure, in such a quick, drastic way, if you aren’t thinking of it at the moment and you drop something, you just feel really, fat, bloated.   
Also, with the pregnancy, it lead you to have to pee multiple times. During the day, the night, all the time. I read from one of the pregnancy books the doctor (who I managed to convince to refill prescriptions for my boys, since these small town places are a lot less supervised for drugs then a city would be) gave me, that the baby is pushing on the bladder, making it smaller and smaller until a simple glass of water would lead to the need to pee right away.   
This night was no different. Groaning, I rose from the warm, comforting arms of my lover and moved my way to the bathroom, which was between our room and Chris’ room. Expecting nothing but darkness, I did take a little flashlight to help guide my way. Yet, there was another light that normally is never there guiding my steps. The light seeping through the cracks of Chris’ door, illuminating the hallway from the typical pitch blackness.   
Chris was the early to bed- early to rise typ man, it was well past midnight by now. Concerned, I began making my way to the door, forgetting all about my bladder. That could wait, if Chris was in there feeling sick or hurt or something, since he did like to go on his patrols and it wouldn’t be the first time he had a thorn in his body part he’d fail to mention to us that we’d later have to get out with a knife (eddie was good at that).   
When I approached the door, i began hearing soft gasps of breaths, soft sounds of shuffling and creaking, like Chris was tossing and turning. Having slept beside the man for weeks, I knew that was impossible. He hardly moved whatsoever during the night, unless it was time to wake up, or he wasn’t really sleeping. Setting my ear to the door, i heard a voice, not as deep as Chris, it sounded like.. Like...  
Miles! And those gasps began sounding more and more like, like, moans! I covered my gaped mouth as I took the moment to peep through the keyhole. Though that didn’t give me much of a sight, I could see the blanket moving, tussled, could see limbs moving here and there. Oh no, oh no, were they really?   
I ran right to the bathroom and let my bladder go, then practically ran to the bedroom. Hopefully in the midst of passion the two wouldn’t have heard the toilet flush, or at least assume I didn’t see or hear a thing. Oh no, oh no, I ran right into bed, practically sitting on Eddie in the process.   
He woke, his hair tousled, his normally bright blue eyes dulled by the sudden awakening. His strong arms wrapped around my body, pulling me to his chest. “All better now my love? let's get some sleep...” He mumbled, his eyes closing once again. However, I was too worked up from adrenaline pumping to simply go to sleep.   
“Shhh! Eddie, they’re, they’re!” I stuttered, trying to think of the word. That immediately caused my lover to wake up, his eyes turning hard, his body relaxing to sit up.   
“What’s going on?” he reached into the bedside and grabbed the knife he slept beside.   
“No no, not that, MIles and Chris, they are.. They’re.... Fucking!” I breathed, my eyes wide, my mouth covered by my hand as I practically whispered that word. Eddie tilted his head to the side, looking even more confused than before. However the knife did return to it’s rightful position beside our bed, his arms crossing in front of his strong chest.   
“I hardly believe you.” Eddie spoke, though I knew if I were to comment on it he would not say those again, he trusted me however it was unbelievable. These past months had come with a lot of tense moments between the two, from a few verbal fights to one time where Miles actually launched himself at Chris, only to be gaps in his large arms and held until his furious temper calmed down.   
“It’s true, I had to flush so it might have spooked them, but I heard it with my own ears!” I cried out, moving onto Eddie's lap as I just thought of those two, the two that bicker and fight all the time, the man who Miles has thrown food at instead of hand, actually in cotious? I get it, unbelievable. “I peeped in the keyhole, there was a lot of movement under a blanket. MIle’s room is empty and open too, and you know he sleeps with his door locked. Eddie, this, I don’t know, this could be a problem.” I rested my head against his large chest as he ran his fingers through my hair, obvious in thought. I reached up to his handsome face, gently caressing his cheek.   
“They are their own person, if they want to let them... Maybe they as well will get married with children..” Eddie spoke as he rested his hand on my outstretched belly. It was obvious now, I was pregnant. No hiding, no suggesting, large clothes can’t hide it. I don’t look like I’m just fat, but honestly pregnant.   
A week prior my Eddie and I heard it’s heart beating. A fast, steady beat, that of a champion. This small town didn’t have a ultrasound machine, so we couldn’t see them. But as of now, they are my small young baby, who I love with all my heart. My little eddie junior.   
Thinking of the child calmed my initial curiosity and though, leading me just to think calmly and finally fall asleep, Eddie running his strong hands across my back.   
Tomorrow, there was always tomorrow. Always tomorrow to talk. For now, remain calm and sleep.  
____

Awkward. That is the only way I can describe my feelings towards the two in the morning. I cooked up breakfast as normal for all of them, as Miles went on and on about how the country life was way to quiet for him, much different from the city. The normal.   
Except I knew. They didn’t know if I knew or not. Chris was quiet as always, maybe the occasional grunt and groan when acknowledged by me, questioning if the large stack of pancakes was appropriate or not. Not out of the ordinary.   
Except I knew.   
I knew very well.  
My two friends were fucking all night last night.   
I knew.   
Maybe they didn’t.  
But I knew.   
I couldn’t make eye contact with Miles, nor could I with Chris, not that it was typical for me to make eye contact with him. He was typically looking outside the window visually, or examining his food, as if checking for positions (which could just be his military training for all I knew). No eye contact, that would make it obvious that I knew.   
Eddie carriedo n as normal, though his face could tell me I was being extremely obvious. I was pouring him a new cup of coffee when Miles blurted out the question I really didn’t want him to ask.   
“Why are you being so awkward?” Miles called, setting his glass hard on the table, declaring his need for answers. I could have sworn I visibly gulped as I looked towards him, finally meeting his eyes. Oh man, he knew I knew. He must of, the way he was challenging me to saying something about it. I had too, if I lied he could tell it, if not, Chris for sure could.   
“I heard you two last night.” I said in one quick breath, setting my hands together against my body, meeting full contact with the floor. Oh man, the silence that followed it had me nauseous.  
Or it was just the baby.   
Whatever it was, it had me make an emergency dash to the bathroom to release the stomach acid that my nerves or the baby felt didn’t belong. I had been hunched over, prepared for another session of heavy puking, then the presence in the door caused me to tiredly looking over, expecting it to be my beloved with a glass of water. It wasn’t just him, it was the other two, mostly Miles leaning against the door.   
“So you heard us, huh?” Slow, thoughtful, as he clicked his tongue against the rough of his mouth, examining over my hunched over figure. Another wave, more stomach acids meeting the toilet water.   
Water was set on the lid, giving me a little bit of a mouth wash. Eddie held back my hair, as he always does, but he was quiet over the questioning. It was my fault, I got it, I couldn’t have snooped, I should have stayed in my lane.   
“Well, we are two grown men living in a deserted area, we can get away with it.” Miles said with a shrug, as if he was speaking casually about the day. “We fucked, so what. It doesn’t mean anything, and we still aren’t 100% cool either. But we fucked, so what?” Miles spoke, the more he said the more it sounded like he was trying to pull an explanation out of his ass. I noded weakly, leaning against the wall as my stomach decided rather or not it was done emptying its contents.   
“Alright.” I said weakly, getting the reassuring nod from Eddie that I needed to manage words.   
“Alright, alright. Good talk, uh, I’ll man the pancakes until you’re better.” Miles spoke, leaving with Chris towards the kitchen. I looked at Eddie with tired, desolate eyes. I don’t know if I’ll ever be better now.   
Luckily, Eddie stayed with me the whole time, until my nerves or the baby, which ever it was ,settled.   
That was just, awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here expect that to happen? (any one interested in a spin-off story of what happens behind closed doors for those two?) 
> 
> Follow me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) and [Tumblr](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/) for future updates!
> 
> Also, Add me on Snapchat if you want to see random aspects of my life! (@ unluckeys)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more slice of life chapter, deciding the baby's name, painting the nursery, and hiding away/threatening the cops. Oh, also some mild fights between our two camera men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, what is this, what is happening, a Spinoff, No way!!! Yes way, it is rigghhhttt
> 
>  
> 
> [Here- Acting is for Suckers!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9647411/chapters/21795956)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank everyone for their patience as I get to working on this story! The spinoff as well is about what Miles and Chris are doing during the night, and will cross reference this story, so, please go read it!
> 
> Also, guys, 20,000 hits? Like, what the heck! I cannot believe it, honestly! My little story has been clicked on 20,000 times- I could practically die. You guys are way to nice to me, honestly. I really hope you like this!

Groaning. Creaking. Panting. They were trying to bother us now. Looking over at the alarm clock, I saw it was 3 A.M- about the time I ran into them the other day. Turning over once more, which is getting progressively difficult from little Eddie jr., I saw that Eddie was just laying there, watching me with tired, blue eyes.  
“You did this, you know...” He whispered as he gently wrapped his big, muscular arms around me, gently kissing my forehead as a smile landed on his lips. It took a moment before I connected that he was making fun of me!  
“I didn’t mean to! I was trying to avoid it this whole time, It was Mike's fault for asking me such weird questions like, why are you awkward, and yeah we fucked, just- ugh, why are they so Loud? They are just rubbing it in our faces now!” I groaned, tucking my head into his thick chest to hide the blush lacing my lips. It was obviously all of Miles doing, since it was only him we could hear through the hallways. His gasps, his moans, his words of encouragement for his, partner.  
“Come on dear, one day in the future, we will be the ones keeping them up again..” Eddie spoke as he nibbled my ear. I was so uncomfortable in everything, especially since I wasn’t biologically a female, so the doctor recommended we stayed away from sex until the baby was born, specially in this advance state. Very easily could I pop something or tear something, since my muscles weren’t so strong or something, the doctor seemed to be making things up off the seed of his pants for Mile’s cash money.  
Corrupted government employees was the only thing keeping us here. I had what little money I had left and gave it all to Miles- yet, what I got from my settlements and lawsuits and everything, Miles doubled if not tripled! He wasn’t sort of cash and these people were willing to take it into full accommodation. Like, when the local police came by to check on him, make sure everything was okay, check out the rooms and everything to make sure Miles wasn’t killing anything, Miles would just put us all into a room and bribe the officers to just say they checked out the room and keep moving. A few questions, little hints of having sex with local women or shipping in his own (gross, but that’s the country for you), a laugh or two, some degrading comments that made Miles then for the next hour hit his head on the wall until Chris literally forces him to go out on patrol with him.  
But, they checked out the house all clear, turned it into the bigger levels, and those turned it into the bigger levels, and we were clear for however long until they check again. But it wasn’t just the officers, but that doctor. He honestly would remove ribs or bones, he would kill even if you had the right kind of cash. It seemed as if the hippocratic oath was nothing to him. Money was where it was at. Even though our picture was on every news sources in basically the country as a most wanted thing, he never once batted an eye after Miles paid him. Either he didn’t read newspapers or watched the news, which is out of the ordinary for a country place like this, or he didn’t care.  
“Darling, just relax... close your eyes, and listen to your heartbeat, not the outside sounds.. You’ve slept in a lot worse environments, my love. You can sleep during this.. And tomorrow... we will pretend as if we never heard anything...” Eddie whispered, giving a gentle kiss on my forehead. Just his words of encouragement helped guide me to a nice, quiet slumber, thankfully without dreams of my child’s godfathers pegging one another, or however they were doing it.

“Goodmorning sunshine! Sleep well?” Miles said with a shit-eating grin on his face, stirring up some pancake batter. It was obvious he on’y woke up so early in an attempt to catch and corner me before my two big guys were awake and here to defend my words. Yet, today I had strength, I had Eddie’s words resonating in my head; show him nothing was wrong. Don’t show him you only slept for maybe 3 hours. Show him you slept like a baby.  
“Well, Little Eddie here moved around a bit which woke me up a few times, otherwise, it was a restful sleep. How about you?” I asked calmly, sitting down with my hands on my enlarged stomach. I could see the little pep in Mile’s walk flauter, his shit-eating grin turning into a small, hiding-the-disappointment look.  
“I didn’t sleep that much, if you get my gist..” Trying to recover, trying to force it in my face that he and Chris slept together for most of the night. Yet, it wasn’t going to work. I was confident in my ability to stay calm, and cool. Just, listen to your heartbeat, and stare outside on the sun glistened fields surrounding our house.  
“Well, I’m glad it’s working out for you... Hey, do you think maybe you could go out to the town today?” Steer the conversation away from anything to do with sex, turn it right on it’s head.  
Smooth move Mrs. Gluskin. Smooth move.  
“I, Well, I, yes?” Miles spoke, thrown off his game as the pan sizzled with the sound of pancakes. That was all it took for Chris to later join us, giving Miles that grin once more and a look of deviance in his eyes as he turned to Chris, leaning against the counter, “Hey buddy, I’m still so sore from last night, how about you?” Miles said, taking glances from Chris to me, as if speaking to Chris yet trying to get it back at me.  
“No, no I am not. Please, do not make Mrs. Gluskin uncomfortable, Miles. We spoke of this. This has nothing to do with her, nor should we disturb her incubation of the child.” Chris spoke with calm posture, taking his normal seat at the table as he looked at Miles in a challenging way. Yet, Miles was never intimidated by anyone, especially a man who he was trying to prove to himself and the world he was not scared of.  
“Why not? I mean, I’m sure the town could hear us when you stuck that big fat co-” he could hardly get the word out before Chris was up, right in front of him, one tall, tall man looking down at one shorter, brave man. It was a silent battle, which resulted in Miles just turning his body around to turn the pancakes.  
“Do not disturb the baby.” Chris muttered softly, as if trying to keep me from hearing. Yet it wasn’t that big of a kitchen, I could make out every word. Chris was returning to his seat when Eddie joined us, his hair and skin glistening from a result shower. I was so wrapped up in conversation I hadn’t heard the water running at all.  
Looking up, I Could see his muscles basically ripple through that tight flannel, his bright blues staring at me in admiration, his black hair smoothed back, showing off the very handsome contours of his face, his body moving closer and closer as he laid a small kiss on my lips. But oh, did I want more.  
Pregnancy was said to make the mother emotional, which included all emotions.  
I was biting my thumb nail, watching that perfectly round ass as he sat it down at the chair beside me, his hand moving over to grab the one that wasn’t the form of sexually repression liek the one I was chewing on.  
Eddie for sure could sense it, he always knew everything that I was feeling, yet I had almost forgotten that these other two men, some I’ve lived with basically all of my pregnancy, and one who used to be an investigative reporter could also easily tell my emotions.  
“So, uh,” Miles coughed ,as if trying to get my attention with out paying attention to the hands that were under the table. Eddie was running gentle circles on my though, yet not moving in closer like I so much wanted him too, “What did you need in town?” Finally, I made Miles uncomfortable. It was like an accomplishment.  
“Well, I wanted to see if we could get a crib or, something. You know, start getting the nursery ready for the baby... Also, maybe, I don’t know, deciding a name or something so we could like, make it special for them. Get little, like letters or something and paint them up... Make it really homey...” I said softly, thinking lightly of my little baby kicking within my stomach. A smile fell across my face. That seemed to just ruin Miles little exploit to get me embarrassed.  
“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll go after breakfast. It’s pancakes, I hope you guys don’t mind..” 

Eddie held me tight in his hands, gently moving us back and forth as the television played these old time sounds. It reminded me of our time alone, in our own house, prior to all of this- prior to the deaths, prior to the fires, prior to finding chirs, finding miles, getting pregnant.. Just him and I, locked forever in our love embrace, moving gently back and forth as he hummed his little songs.  
“Oh darling... It is turning out so well.. Our baby will have such a nice environment to grow up in... With us, and his godfathers... it will be wonderful... A family I’ve always wanted....” Eddie said ,looking down at me with sparkling blue eyes. I leaned up, gently placing a small kiss on his lips.  
“Yes my love, a family.. A, real, honest, family...” I reached up, gently caressing the light stubble on his face, a big smile across my lips. Oh, did I love this man, in all of his faults and flaws, his beauty shines through every single time.  
We were in a quiet, loving embrace where there was a pounding on the door. Immediately, Eddie moved me behind him, as if doing so will stop the onset of a slaughter. In his hand, a knife I didn’t see nor feel on his persons.  
“Open up, Surprise inspection!” This wasn’t the other officer’s voice, this was a different one, deeper, stronger, more authoritative. Not a single sign of the southern twang every other member of this community had. I looked over at Eddie with wide, scared eyes, tapping his shoulder silently to be able to mouth ‘Basement” over and over until he got it. We began slowly, silently moving, hoping with all the hope in us this man didn’t take it upon himself to knock the door down right now. I’d hate to have to hide another body, or move, my body couldn’t take it. I was way too stressed before and what could of hurt my child. I needed this nice, calming environment, we had everything set up. If this douche bag thought he could ruin it, he was mistaken.  
Going down to the basement, where our little hiding house was (where the underground railroad use to hold freed slaves trying to make it to freedom), only to notice one very, large, thing missing- Chris. He had been outside doing an inspection of the environment, as he typically does to occupy his day. Miles was out at the store, getting little baby letters and decorations for our nursery. Oh, if either came back, this was going to be bad.  
I heard the door open- he must have had a key. Of course they would have given the government keys to get inside. I thought they were suppose to just, leave him alone after they place him to try and not raise suspicion that they were hiding from something. But, I guess this was a special case seeing as Miles as seen to be at a life risk with us out of there. I just hoped this man hadn’t gotten the plans for the house and had seen this little extended basement.  
The footsteps echoed above us louder and stronger than I could stand, Eddie was holding me tight, keeping my face cradled in the crook of his neck as he could sense I was so nervous. We couldn’t lose now. This couldn’t be it. There needed to be more. More time, more of a life, I couldn’t go back. I couldn’t do that to my baby.  
The footsteps were directly above the little hatch when the front door slammed open. I was just about to cry out but Eddie kept his hold tight, keeping me silent.  
“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?” Miles, the life saver, he returned earlier than predicted. It sounded like he dropped his bags and was quickly approaching the intruder.  
“I’m from the federal government, we were checking up on you, Mr. Upshur, I just needed to see that you were safe and-”  
“That’s fucking bullshit, you know you were sent here to try and find my money. Get the fuck out, and if I see sight of you again, I’m going to fucking kill you.”  
“You know, threatening a federal agent is a felony offense, Mr. Ups-”  
“And so is not only endangering a witness protection member but also entering the fucking house while they aren’t fucking in it, now get the fuck out!” Miles shouted, with scuffling of boots leading to the door slamming shut. Eddie and I stayed still, stayed quiet, not going to leave or even make a sound until we knew that guy was gone. Good too, because shortly after we heard Miles open a window.  
“Get the fuck out of here! What the fuck!” Good, get the fuck out. Eddie gently smoothed back my hair, kissing the top of my head gently as we waited for Miles’s footsteps to stop circling around the house, finally ending up above us.  
“Are you guys down there?” Soft, whispered breath. Just in case, of course. The problem with this little hiding hole is once you are in it you can’t leave without the person above you lifting off the little carpet over it that just snaps back into place. We learned this the hard way during the first police visit, when we went in but couldn’t get out until Miles remembered where it was at. He’s a little forgetful sometimes.  
“Yeah, let us out.” I said upwards towards the little cracks in the ceiling giving us light. A little shuffling and soon the small room was flooded with light, a hand coming down to help me up the ladder and into the comfortable room. That was good, because not only did I need his strong hand to help pull me up, but also Eddie pushing from behind. I couldn’t put both feet and both hands on the ladder at the same time without bumping my stomach. It was very noticeable and very prodient.  
“Do you know who that was?” I asked as I recovered from the ladder. Everything just became so much more effort when you had a bowling ball on your stomach. Little baby agreed by then kicking me a little bit.  
“No idea, though I have a feeling that they were trying to get some money from me. I had cashed out a lot of checks before coming here, you know. Just in case these backwards towns didn’t take debit cards. It’s very trackable, and I’m not trying to hide, but having that much cash must have drawn out a few of the bads. That’s what I’m assuming, since, you know, they came in by picking the lock while they saw my little given car wasn’t in the driveway.” Miles said as he brought me to sit down on the cushioned couch, putting my swollen feet up on the coffee table. Or, at least trying before Eddie picked them up and set them in his lap, gently massaging the painful little things.  
“Think they will be back?”  
“Most definitely. But, I know with you guys around they aren’t going to get that high up. This is an official invitation, wait, wait Hey Chris! Big guy get in here!” Miles shouted towards the back down, which then quickly produced a Chris in about 15 seconds, looking as if ready to fight someone.  
“If you see someone enter this home without me escorting them, without me here, or without permission this is an invitation to do what you do best. Alright?” Miles said, very confidently. I sat with my mouth opening and closing like a fish, slightly concerned. Did Miles really know what he just had done?  
“Uh, Miles ,you know, it’s...Different, to see a body, that you somehow killed now ,then it was then, you know. It’s... harder.” I said, thinking back to killing my therapist at the hospital. That was just, an entirely different experience, and still sometimes gave me nightmares.  
“Yeah, and I’m ready for it. I’m not letting these fuckers fuck up our new life! Just, if they left us alone, then we won’t have these problems. I warned him. Now, let’s get the baby things into the nursery, okay?” Miles spoke, seeming slightly bothered by my sudden mention of death. Not, the actual death part, but the whole ‘This can hurt you’ thing. But, I would let it go there. I gave my 2 cents and that is all I really had to give.  
____

“What do you think of Edward Jr. if it’s a boy?” I asked calmly with my head rested against Eddie's chest, in front of a very old music show called Lawrence welk show. They only had public access television here, and it was storming too hard out for any of us to be outside, even Chris. He was sitted on a chair staring as two twins sung and dance a song from probably the 30’s if not earlier.  
“Of course I’ll accept that. It’s always nice to see the father's name passed down to their son.” Eddie said with a smile, lightly kissing my head in approval, which sent butterflies through my stomach.  
“But what it it’s a girl?” Miles asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth, just as preoccupied with the screen as Chris was.  
“What if it is?” I asked, thrown off guard with that question. What if she was a girl? Then what would I name her? Never has it really crossed my mind that my child would be anything but, Eddie Jr. Maybe it was just the hopes that Eddie really had to raise himself a son better than he was ever raised, but, if anything, I know he would raise any child very well. The best that he can, and with a guidance, the best there ever was.  
“What about Milley? Like, based off of my name but for like, girls? I just scoffed, throwing a little bit of my own popcorn at the cockily grinning man next to me.  
“In your dreams, just be happy I name you one of the godfathers. Lucky ever to get that with that kind of mouth.” I laughed, completely joking. There wasn’t anything more that I’d want but to make Chris and Miles, two people who I wouldn’t be in this position without, the godfathers.  
“How about Madeleine?” Chris huffed, the first words he has spoken since ‘Pass the peas’ during dinner earlier. It was always hard to tell with the big quiet guy if he was really listening to us talking or if he was doing his typical audible scans of the area. Whatever that meant, but he said he can tune out anything he wants too and focus in on anything else. Maybe it was just the rain today that was making him more included in the conversation.  
“Madeleine... I actually like that name..” Looking up at Eddie he seemed thoughtful but none the less nodded his head and kissed my forehead.  
“If she is a girl, we will name her Madeleine.” Eddie agreed happily, making that the end of the discussion. He was like the end-all-be-all of conversations and matters of the such. Especially if Miles is arguing one sidedly with Chris, he always calms them down. Even though they have been having sex for a while now, Mile’s unmissable personality still manages to get him fighting his fuck buddy.

__________

“You missed a spot.” It was so luxurious being pregnant, especially with 3 men who are willing to do anything and everything you ask them too, especially things like painting the nursery.  
The original wallpaper was peeling and honestly just reminded me of old nursing homes, so it was a must-paint. My baby wasn’t going to grow up in a nursing home. We found a nice little neutral pastel green color to paint the walls. Though they might be lacking things like a quilting shop, or anything that Eddie would honestly like to do to make new things other than very limited yarn and plaid fabric, they did have a full-furnished hardware store, including paints in every color you could think, and probably others if you had a sample of it.  
So, we managed to set this up. Miles and Eddie were painting the walls while Chris stood by to refill the little painting buckets each other then had. We had gotten a 5 gallon tub and honestly that seemed like a little much at this point. But, I hadn’t painted anything since the boys were born, and even so Lisa had gotten all of the paint. I had no clue as to amounts that she got. Chris and Eddie, well, Chris said he painted once but when asked the amount he just said ‘A Lot’. I think he had painted an entire garage, not just a room.  
“I’ll get it, unless you want to get up on a ladder and get it for me.” Miles said snakily, getting nothing but an evil glance from my husband in response.  
“I wouldn’t let her get near this ladder, Miles. Climbing and falling can hurt a baby.” Eddie growled, very protective of me and the Child. I could visibly see Miles tanner skin dull a bit as he just nodded and gave a soft apology. Eddie could be scary when he wanted too, especially when it included anything he’s read up in the pregnancy books we found in the basement. Someone had a baby here a could decades ago, and they wanted to know about it. The book was, well, outdated and not entirely relevant since a good section of it was about vaginal care and well, mine wasn’t one. It was some weird creation of sick Eddie that real Eddie was trying to figure out. It also included some real homophobic stuff in it, yet Eddie didn’t bat an eye. He wanted to learn everything he could to help me through this.  
“I wasn’t thinking of it Eddie, don’t worry hun.” I said, smiling as he leaned down to give me a soft kiss on my cheek. Looking around at our nice, almost finished painted room, it just suddenly felt so, well, real.  
In two months, I was going to give birth to a child. I was going to be a parent again, and well, for honestly the first time. No domineering woman over my shoulder ever time I tried to pick my boys up. No, no my boys, her boys. I was just the sperm donor This is be my baby. Our baby. I knew that everything in our life would come together, focus on raising a child the best we could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to take bets on the child? Eddie jr. or Madeleine? 
> 
> Follow me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) and [Tumblr](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/) for future updates!
> 
> Also, Add me on Snapchat if you want to see random aspects of my life! (@ unluckeys)
> 
> (Please make sure to read the spinoff if you want some miles smut!)


End file.
